Tell Me What Is Love (Jaedo)
by SVT17NCT
Summary: Doyoung Hanya ingin dicintai, Tapi Jaehyun malah hadir dihidupnya dan menghancurkannya.. Ia Hanya ingin Kasih sayang, Tapi Ten datang dan merampasnya, Ia hanya Ingin Bahagia, dan Taeyong datang untuk menawarkannya Kebahagian dan kepedihan
1. Chapter 1

_I can feel you everywhere – Can you feel it?_

 _The place with no separation- I'm here in Neverland_

 _The land with no separation_

 _The precious people in this beautiful place,_

 _always_

 _You and I together, neverland together_

 _We can fly wherever, us two_

 _Everything won't change like this_

 _Stars in neverland forever_

 _Feel my heart whenever, feel me_

 _I am always by your side_

Tell Me what is Love.. tell me what is wrong

kau jahat saat kau datang kepadaku dan mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku, karena aku tau itu tidaklah benar, seperti orang bodoh aku masih menginginkanmu

Kamu tidak mencintaiku, Aku tau semuanya, aku akan berbalik dan mengusirmu jauh dari hidupku.. tapi mengapa kau kembali kedalam hidupku lagi

Jangan melihatku dengan mata itu, jangan berkata kebohongan yang terlihat dihadapanku, jangan lakukan itu, tinggalkan aku dan jangan kembali lagi

DoYoung hanya ingin dicintai, dia berharap akan menemukan rasa cinta yang didambakannya dari seorang Ayah yang tak pernah menyayanginya..

Menikah yang direncanakan bukan harapannya, Tak kuasa menolak Doyoung menerimanya..

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

 _Bila Ingin Menangis janganlah Menangis hanya didalam Hatimu saja, itu akan membuatmu semakin terluka_

Doyoung POV

Aku terpekur menatap selembar foto yang diberikan oleh _Dad_ Kepadaku, lalu menatap _Dad_ meminta penjelasan atas foto itu.

"itu calon suamimu, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengikuti apapun yang _Dad_ perintahkan, sekarang dengarkan aku, Kau harus menikah dengannya, anak itu latar belakangnya sama seperti kita, dan dia anak sahabat _Dad"_ Aku menatap _Dad_ dengan tidak percaya.

"tapi _Dad_.."

"tak ada tapi -tapian Kim Doyoung" aku tersentak saat _Dad_ membentakku, aku seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu "kau cukup mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan, aku sudah mengatur semuanya, Mulai minggu depan kau akan kembali ke Korea dan pindah kesekolah anak itu, dia sudah tau kau yang akan menjadi tunangannya, dan kau akan tinggal dengannya" _Dad_ berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi dia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku tajam "kau cukup menjadi anak manis saja Doyoun" lanjutnya lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

aku tetap terdiam tanpa tau harus melakukan apa, kutatap lagi anak di foto itu perlahan - lahan airmata menetes dipipiku, kuletakan foto itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebuah pigura yang terletak diatas meja disamping ranjangku, aku menatap sebuah gambira seorang terkasih yang ada didalamnya, Airmataku menetes makin deras membasahi bingkai fotoitu.

" _Mom_ apa yang harus kulakukan" isakku, lalu memeluk benda itu dnegan kesedihan mendalam.

Aku melangkah memasuki kelas dengan Canggung, Guru Park mempersilahkan aku masuk dan memperkenalkan diriku didepan teman - teman disekolahku, aku menunduk malu saat mendengar bisikan - bisikan dari semua siswa - siswi dikelas itu, aku sungguh tak terbiasa dengan semua ini, ini membuatku gugup dan tak berdaya.

"silahkan Doyoung-ssi" Ulang guru itu, aku hanya mengangguk canggung kudongakan wajahku dan menatap mata - mata yang sedang menatapku, aku mengigit bibir dengan gugup dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"h-halo.. namaku K-Kim Dongyoung.. Tapi..kalian bisa memanggilku Hanya Doyoung, Aku..pindahan dari New york, selama ini aku hanya _Home-schooling.._ jadi aku mohon bantuannya" aku hampir mengutuk diriku sendiri saat mendengar suaraku yang bergetar.

"bagus Doyoung-ssi, sekarang kau boleh duduk di bangku belakang bersama Jung Jaehyun, Jaehyun-ssi angkt tanganmu" aku melihat seorang anak mengangkat tangannya dengan malas, Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya, Jaehyun anak itu berwajah sangat tampan, dengan kulih putih bersih dan lesung pipi menghiasi wajahnya, dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku, dan aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"hallo" sapanya, kembali aku membalas dengan anggukan, "aku Jaehyun salam kenal" lanjutnya dengan senyum masih setia terparti diwajahnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mengalihkan perhatianku ke Guru Park, aku dapat merasakan Jaehyun masih setia menatapku tapi aku berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, aku tau pasti dia menganggapku sangat sombong tapi inilah diriku, aku tak pernah berinteraksi denga orang lain diluar sana, selama hidupku hanya terkukung di dalam rumah besar yang sepi, aku hanya dapat memandang anak - anak lain dari jendela kamarku, aku hanya berbicara dengan kedua pelayan yang menjagaku, bahkan dengan _Dad_ sekalipun aku jarang berinteraksi, _Dad_ selalu sibuk dan jarang berada dirumah, dan itu membuat aku selalu merasa kesepian.

lama - kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan kesunyian dan membuatku takut dengan keramaian, dan memikirkan akku yang harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang mulai sekarang membuatku sangat ketakutan, belum lagi aku harus pindah kerumah tunanganku hari ini, aku takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya.

kelas berakhir dan tebak saja, banyak siswa dan siswi yang mengelilingku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"kenapa kau pindah disini, bukannya di new york sangat menyenangkan" "bagaimana rasanya Home-schooling..?" "bagaimana rasanya tinggal diluar negeri" dan lain sebagainya, aku dengan gugup menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu persatu, berharap mereka akan lelah dan meninggalkan aku sendiri, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, mereka malah semakin memburuku dengan pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang mulai berubah kearah pribadi, dan aku hampir saja menangis karena ketakutan karena mereka semakin membuatku merasa sesak, hingga tiba - tiba terdengar suara keras.

"Yaaah! apa yang kalian lakukan, apa kalian mau membunuhnya dengan mengerubunginya seperti itu" aku terkesiap menatap seorang laki - laki yang sepertinya seusiaku, dengan badan yang mungil dan wajah yang cantik, semua yang mengerubungiku segera berhamburan pergi, aku tertegun saat memperhatikan wajahnya, melihatnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang yang sangat kusayangi.

"kau tak apa?" Tanyanya, aku masih terpaku menatapnya, dan tanpa kusadari mataku mulai berkaca - kaca, dan sepertinya anak itu menyadarinya

"hey kau benar - benar tak apa, dimana yang sakit" tanyanya lagi denag suara yang lebih lembut, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku dan berdiri dan langsung memeluknya, dia tampak kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"a-ada apa..?"

" _MOM..!_ " seruku dan mulai terisak.

"sudah selesai menangisnya..?" tanya laki - laki itu padaku saat kami sudah berada di atap sekolah, aku ingat dia menyeretku kesini saat aku mulai menangis.

"y-yah.." jawabku pelan, ia menyodorkan Minuman dingin kepadaku dan kuambil dengan ragu - ragu "t-terima kasih" ia hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"kau ini lucu sekali, kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu, dan ayolah aku tidak akan memakanmu tak perlu melihatku dengan ketakutan seperti itu.." ucapnya menahan geli, aku hanya menunduk malu, anak laki - laki itu berjalan kearahku dan jongkok dihadapanku.

"hey.. namaku Chitta.. ah.. itu terlalu panjang.. dan kau _the infamous_ Kim Doyoung ?" tanyanya aku hanya mengangguk "panggil aku Ten saja, kita seangkatan tapi berbeda kelas" aku menatapnya sejenak lalu menunduk, Ten menghela nafas pelan

"sekarang katakan mengapa kau menangis dan memanggilku _Mom_ seperti tadi" aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, dapat kurasa mataku mulai berkaca - kaca lagi.

"Yah.. kau ini baru ditanya begitu sudah mau menangis lagi, apa kau merindukan Eommamu"

"K-kau mirip sekai dengan _Mo"_ ucapku sedih, Mata Ten membulat, tapi dengan cepat dia tersenyum.

"ohh..versi mudanya ya.. kau bisa katakan itu pada Eomma'mu"

" _M-Mom.._ dia sudah meninggal" jawabku pelan, Ten langsung berdiri mendengar hal itu.  
" _Im sorry to hear that_ tapi yang benar saja, kami tak mungkin semirip itukan, lagipula aku adalah laki - laki.. kalau.."ucapannya terhenti saat aku memperlihatkan kepadanya foto _Mom_ "Wahh! kami mirip sekali, hanya aku laki - laki dan Eommamu wanita.." ucapnya tak percaya, aku mengangguk lemah, Ten menatapku iba.

"baiklah aku sudah memutuskan, kita akan menjadi teman.. dan kau bisa datang kepadaku kapan saja dan dimana saja, kurasa kita cocok dalam hal yang berbeda, maukah kau menjadi temanku" tanyanya lembut, aku mengangguk hatiku tiba - tiba bersemangat saat mendengar itu _Teman_ aku tak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya, Ten tertawa dan memelukku dengan riang.

"asal kau mau berbicara padaku, Doyoung berjanjilah"aku Mengangguk cepat lalu balas memeluknya, kupikir ini memang takdir ku kembali ketanah kelahiran _Mom_ , berjumpa dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan _Mom_ dan mendapat Teman yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya dalam hidupku, tak terasa aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, walaupu rasanya aku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum.

aku menatap Pintu apartement milik seseorang yang kusebut Tunanganku, aku tak tau berapa lama aku berdiri disini, rasa ragu, takut dan khawatir memenuhi hatiku, hari ini aku harus pindah kesini karena selama seminggu aku hanya menginap di hotel dan sekarang aku harus tinggal dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak kutau wajahnya.

"apa kau patung..?" aku tersentak dan secepatnya menoleh keasal suara yang menegurku, mataku membulat saat aku mengenali orang yang sekarang balas menatapku.

"K-kau kan..!?" seruku tertahan, laki - laki itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"ya kenapa, apa kau tak memperhatikan aku" tanyanya dengan nada kesal, aku semakin tak percaya dengan pandanganku, bukannya dia Jung Jaehyun, teman sebangkuku hari ini.

"kenapa..kenapa kau disini?" aku balas bertanya heran, Jaehyun mengerutkan kening heran dengan pertanyaanku.

"ini apartemenku" dia menatapku tajam "kau ini benar - benar tak peduli ya, mengapa kau begitu sombong" ucapnya kesal, aku menatapnya tak mengerti perlahan aku mulai menyadari maksud ucapannya dan tersentak kaget, bila dia yang mempunyai apartemen ini berarti dia..

"Ya" ucapnya tiba - tiba seperti tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan "aku tunanganmu, apakah Appa'mu lupa memberikan fotoku kepadamu" lanjutnya galak, aku mengigit bibir mulai takut padanya, secepatnya tanganku membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang langsung kutunjukan kepadanya, Mata Jaehyun membesar saat melihat foto itu.

"Appa.. benar- benar.." desisnya kesal " kenapa Appa memberikan fotoku saat aku masih berusia 2 tahun sih" Jaehyun kemudian menatapku " _sorry_ Appa memang suka melakukan hal - hal aneh tapi aku tak menyangka dia akan memberikan foto waktu aku masih kecil pada Appamu" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapannya.

"kau melakukannya lagi" ucapnya tiba - tiba, aku menatapnya bingung, Jaehyun mendesah "jangan terlalu sering menganggukan kepalamu, ikut aku" ucapnya malas sambil membuka pintu apartemennya, aku dengan ragu mengikutinya masuk, aku terkagum - kagum saat melihat dalam Apartemen Jaehyun, bagi seorang laki - laki yang hidup sendiri, Jaehyun sangatlah rapi.

"kamarmu disini" aku mengikutinya memasuki sebuah kamar dan mengerutkan keningku heran saat aku sudah berada didalam kamar itu.

"ahh.. Appa menyuruh orang mendesain kamar ini seperti kamarmu di New York, dia hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman" aku kembali mengangguk

"terima kasih, Jaehyun-ssi" Ucapku sambil membungkuk, Jaehyun tertawa.

"kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku, lagipula aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan sekarang" aku hanya diam saja mendengar kata - katanya.

"J-jaehyun-ssi, apa kau tak apa dengan pertunangan kita" tanyaku hati - hati, Jaehyun menatapku sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas berat, dan aku sudah tau jawabannya.

"tentu saja aku keberatan, jujur saja aku punya orang yang kusayangi dan balas menyayangiku, aku tak terima begitu saja saat kita akan dijodohkan, tapi Appa sakit - sakitan, aku tak mungkin menolaknya" aku menatapnya iba, Jaehyun menunduk

"jadi.." dia berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya, matanya tertuju kepadaku "kita akan bercerai bila Appa sudah sembuh, benar - benar sembuh" lanjutnya, aku tertegun saat mendengarnya

"a-apa..?" tanyaku heran, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk

"Ya, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku Doyoung-ssi, apabila Appa positif sembuh aku akan bercerai darimu dan memperkenalkan Kekasihku pada Appa, sementara ini biarlah begini dulu kau harus setuju dengan semua itu, bukankah kau juga terpaksa menikah denganku" tanyanya pelan, aku menunduk mendengar itu dan hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah kita akan bertemu Appa malam ini, dia mengajak kita makan malam bersama" Jaehyun berucap sembil berjalan keluar tapi dia berhenti dan kembali melihat kearahku.

"aku hampir lupa, disekolah bertindaklah sewajarnya orang - orang tak tau akan pertunangan kita, dan aku tak mau mereka tau soal itu aku tak ingin membuat kekasihku merasa sedih dan tertekan karena hal itu, tak usah khwatir, Dia tau kalau kau tunanganku" aku menatap wajah Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat serius saat ini, aku mengangguk kecil dan dia tersenyum puas lalu berjalan keluar, aku menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

" _Mom_ tak cukupkah aku mendapat kenyataan kalau aku akan menikah dengan orang yang tak kusukai dan sekarang akupun harus mempersiapkan diriku dengan kenyataan bahwa dia akan menceraikanku dan menikah dengan orang lain..." desahku pedih

"apa yang harus kulakukan _Mom_ "

TBC

ini First Chapternya, semoga ga mengecewakan. Please do reviews..bakal di update kalo sudah dapat target review..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

Doyoung POV

Aku menatap sekeliling ku dengan gugup kami sedang berada disebuah restoran mewah menunggu untuk bertemu Jaehyun Appa.

"hello.." sapa seorang Pria paruh baya, Jaehyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Pria itu, Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat mereka, Pria itu meihat kearahku dengan sebuah senyum mengembang dipipinya, Jaehyun membantu Pria itu duduk dihadapan kami lalu Jaehyun kembali duduk disampingku.

Aku memperhatikan Pria itu dalam diam, ia walau terlihat kurus dan garis usia menutupi wajahnya masih terlihat tampan dan ia sangat miripi dengan Jaehyun.

"kau Doyoung?" tanyan pelan, aku segera membungkuk dan menjawab dengan gugup

"benar Paman, namaku Doyoung s-senang berjumpa dengan anda Paman" aku mendengar Jaehyun Appa tertawa kecil.

"tak kusangka kau yang sudah tinggal di New york sejak lahir dapat berbahasa dengan sopan, lagipula Doyoung-ah jangan memanggilku Paman panggil saja Appa sama seperti Jaehyun, bukankah kau akan segera menikah dengan my Jae" ucap Jaehyun Appa lembut, aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melirik Jaehyun yang tersenyum kalem menanggapi ucapan Appanya, tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan.

"bagaimana rasanya sekolah disini, menyenangkan..?"

"iya Pa..- A-Appa.." aku menjawab pelan.

"Doyoung agak payah Appa selama dikelas dia hanya diam saja padahal banyak sekali teman – teman yang ingin berteman dengannya" entah darimana Jaehyun punya ide untuk berbicara seperti itu, Aku mengigit bibir agak kesal.

"kau harus banyak bergaul Doyoung-ah..ups lebih baik kita makan dulu, nanti kalian harus menginap dirumah Appa saja y,malam ini, Appa mau berbicara banyak dengn kalian" Appa Jaehyun menatap kami, aku menoleh padaJaehyun dan yang ditatap sepertinya sedang melihatku juga.

"baik Appa" jawabnya akhirnya.

Aku menutup buku yg sedari tadi kuhadapi, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga

"kau mau makan apa..?" Tanya Jaehyun padaku, aku menggeleng lalu mengangkat bekal makanan yang kubuat tadi pagi, Jaehyun menatap bekal itu dengan cara membesar – besarkan matanya

"yaa.. kau membuat bekal untuk dirimu sendiri" geramnya, aku menatapnya

"kupikir kau tak mau" jawabku pelan, Jaehyun mencibirkan bibirnya,

"kalau begitu ayo makan diatap sama – sama" ajaknya lalu menarik tanganku, aku hanya mengikutinya dengan terseret – seret, jantungku berdebar kencang karena ini pertama kalinya, seorang yang bukan _Dad_ atau _maids_ memegang tanganku, bahkan _Dad_ hanya memegangku saat aku masih sangat kecil, aku langsung merasa wajahku memerah karena malu

"Nah.. kita makan disini saja" Jaehyun menarikku duduk saat kami tiba diatap sekolah, aku hanya menuruti dan memperhatikan Jaehyun membuka bekalku dan memakannya tanpa kusuruh.

"wahh enak, ternyata kau pintar memasak" kata Jaehyun dengan mulut penuh, aku menunduk malu mendengar pujiannya. "Makanlah" suruhnya ketika melihatku hanya diam saja.

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan istirahat itu dengan makan siang bersama dengan Jaehyun dan entah mengapa hatiku mulai terasa nyaman bersamanya dan tak jarang jantungku berdegub Lebih cepat saat melihat senyumnya yang selalu membentuk lesung pipi manis dipipinya.

"besok kau harus membuat makan siang untukku, kalau bisa sih makan malam juga, sarapan setiap hari.. Jujur Doyoung-ah aku tak pernah makan makanan buatan rumah selama ini" ucapnya saat makanan kami sudah habis, aku menatapnya bingung, tapi hanya mengiyakan karena sejujurnya aku sangat suka memasak karena itu adalah kegiatan yang selalu kulakukan bersama _Mom_.

"kau setuju" tanyanya aku mengangguk, Jaehyun tertawa lalu mengacak – acak rambutku aku langsung tertegun diperlakukannya seperti itu, tiba – tiba terdengar dering handphone, aku menatap Jaehyun yang terpaku menatap nama yang tertera di layarnya, dengan segera dia melangkah menjauh sambil mengangkat telpon itu, aku hanya menatapnya tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

Jaehyun menghampiriku dengan tergesa – gesa

"Doyoung-ah aku harus segera pergi, ini pacarku, kau kembalilah kekelas ok, makasih atas makan siangnya" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, aku menatapnya pergi, ntah kenapa hatiku terasa hampa saat dia tak ada, sesaat aku lupa bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih dan menikmati waktu saat bersamanya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri

"babo.."desahku pelan, hari ini Ten tak menemuiku, entah mengapa, biasanya dia selalu mendatangiku saat seperti ini, aku menghela napas dengan pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas saja.

 _Saat malam menjelang yang ada hanya kehampaan.._

Aku menetap sederet kata – kata yang baru kutulis dibuku diary milikku, hatiku terasa hampa saat ini, aku merindukan _Mom_ yang selalu berada disisiku dulu, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk dan dengan malas aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Jaehyun yang menatapku dengan wajah pucat.

"ada apa..?" tanyaku kuawatir, Jaehyun tak menjawab dia hanya diam sambil menarik tanganku keruang tengah lalu mendudukanku disampingnya. Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"ada apa..?" tanyaku lagi

"ini gawat.." ucap Jaehyun membuatku tambah heran

"apa maksudmu" tanyaku ikut panik

"kau dan aku akan menikah minggu depan" aku terlonjak kaget

"Apa..! tak mungkin, bukannya kita akan menikah saat kita sudah lulus sekolah, kita masih kelas 3" ucapku kaget, Jaehyun mengangguk

"Appa dalam keadaan tak sehat, dia baru masuk rumah sakit lagi, dia takut dia akan meninggal makanya dia ingin mempercepat pernikanan kita" ucapnya putus asa, aku menatapnya tanpa tau harus berbuat apa

"bagaimana ini.." desah Jaehyun menatapku

"aku harus mengatakan apa pada pacarku" lanjutnya, ntah mengapa saat aku mendengar hal itu, hatiku terasa sakit, dia lebih menghwatirkan Kekasihnya, tentu saja, aku bukan apa-apa baginya.

"aku.. aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, aku .. _Im sorry_ " ucapku dengan suara tercekat lalu berlari kekamar.

Aku menatap foto Mom dengan pedih, airmata menetes lagi dipipiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Mom_ , Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?" aku harus menikah dengannya secepat mungkin dia yang bahkan tak mencintaiku..

Aku menghela nafas pelan menatap diriku didalam cermin, aku yang sedang menggenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak menunjukan kebahagian seperti, mempelai seharusnya.

"kau sudah siap..?" aku menoleh menatap Ten yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku, wajahnya tampak pucat seperti habis menangis.

"kau tak apa..?" tanyaku heran, Ten hanya menggeleng, dia tersenyum padaku, tapi aku dapat melihat mendung kesedihan menggelayut dimatanya.

"aku tak apa, ayo Appamu sudah menunggu diluar" jawbnya, aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Ten keluar dari kamar rias. _Dad_ sedang menungguku aku menatap _Dad_ dengan sedih, tapi wajahnya hanya datar tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya, _Dad_ mengandeng lenganku dan mengajakku memasuki gereja tempat pernikahan kami, dengan pelan kami berjalan menuju altar dimana seorang pendeta dan Jaehyun yang mengenakan Tuxedo Hitam sudah menunggu kami, pandangan orang – orang membuat badanku terasa bergetar gugup mengahadapi kenyataan yang telah terjadi padaku sekarang.

 _Dad_ melepas tanganku saat aku sudah berdiri disamping Jaehyun, aku menatap Jaehyun yang berdiri diam mematung.

"baiklah kita mulai saja pernikahan ini" ucap pendeta itu, dadaku berdebar kencang karena gugup

"saudara Jung Jaehyun maukah kau menerima saudara Kim Doyoung menjadi Pasanganmu dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka" pendeta itu mulai mengajukan sumpah pernikahan pada Jaehyun, aku melirik Jaehyun, dapat kulihat tubuhnya bergetar, aku tau dia pasti sangat tersiksa saat ini

"Ya.. aku bersedia" jawabnya pelan, aku menatapnya dengan sedih.

"saudara Kim Doyoung maukah kau menerima saudara Jung Jaehyun sebagai Pasanganmu dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka" aku terdiam, kulirik _Dad_ yang sedang duduk disamping Jaehyun Appa yang menatapku dengan penuh harap, lalu mataku tak sengaja menatap Ten yang sedang menunduk, dia menangis lagi..?, entah ada apa dengannya, aku kembali menatap pendeta itu yang heran melihat aku belum menjawabnya.

"Saudara Doyoung..?"

"y-ya.. aku bersedia" jawabku akhirnya, semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan, aku menghela nafas berat.

"baiklah sekarang waktunya untuk tukar cincin, bagi kedua mempelai silahkan berhadapan" dengan pelan kuhadapkan diriku kepada Jaehyun, Pria itu hanya menunduk. Lalu kami diberikan sepasang cincin, Jaehyun memakaikannya padaku dengan tangan gemetar, begitupun aku, hanya rasa sedih yang ada dihati kami saat ini.

"sekarang saudara Jung Jaehyun kau boleh mencium mempelaimu" aku menatap Jaehyun khawatir begitupun Jaehyun, tapi dia segera mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan mencium keningku, aku langsung memejamkan mataku airmata langsung menetes begitu saja dipipiku, orang – orang bertepuk tangan lagi, mungkin mereka berpikir kami sangat bahagia hingga aku menangis terharu, yang tak mereka tau adalah airmata ini adalah airmata kesedihan.

TBC

 **reviews everyone, karena Kalau FF ini kurang menarik mungkin bakal diirarik dari peredaran**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

 **Doyoung POV**

Jaehyun menatapku dengan canggung dan aku hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu segera menundukan wajahku, wajahku memanas tanpa tau apa penyebabnya.

"a..aku mau berganti baju" ucapku gugup, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk, lalu duduk membelakangiku, aku hanya menatap punggungnya lalu melepaskan tuxedoku dengan cepat, mengganti bajuku ke piyama malam ini kami harus menghabiskan malam pengantin dirumah Appa Jaehyun, hingga tak mungkin bagi kami untuk tidur di tempat yang berbeda.

"Jaehyun sudah selesai" ucapku pelan Jaehyun membalikkan badannya dengan bimbang

"aku akan tidur disofa, kau tidurlah diranjang" ucapnya pelan lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut dan langsung tiduran disofa tanpa menatapku lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan sedih, aku tau ini memang yang akan kuhadapi, tapi aku tak menyangka dia sama sekali tak ingin bahkan hanya untuk tidur disampingku. Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku dan menarik selimutku hingga menutupi pipiku, airmata mulai menetes dipipiku, saat ini aku hanya harus mencoba bertahan.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"bagaimana semalam" tanya Ten saat kami baru saja menikmati makan siang kami. Aku hanya menggeleng, kuperhatikan wajah Ten yang tampak sembab.

"seharusnya pengantin baru tak usah turun kesekolah dulu"

"kau menangis semalam" tanyaku tampa memperdulikan omongannya, Ten terlihat kaget lalu menggeleng keras, aku hanya diam memperhatikannya, hingga Ten menoleh kepadaku dan memamerkan senyum lebar membuatku akhirnya melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya

"haah.. mulai saat ini aku punya rahasia yang tak boleh orang tau, hanya kau saja yang tau Tenny, pernikahan ini harus tetap rahasia" ucapku pelan, Ten menatapku iba.

"kau bahagia"tanyanya, aku tersenyum kecil

" _I dont Know_.., saat ini aku bahkan tak tau perasaanku, Jaehyun punya orang lain yang dicintainya dan aku hanya dapat mendukungnya" jawabku sambil tersenyum sedih.

"mianhae Doyoung-a" aku menatap Ten dengan heran

"untuk apa.." Ten hanya menggeleng

"semuanya, aku tak bisa membantumu sepenuhnya, aku bahkan belum bisa menceritakan rahasiaku padamu" aku menatap Ten lalu memeluknya.

" _its okay_.., yang penting kau ada disini untukku, sudah cukup" ucapku.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Aku menatap Jaehyun yang sedang makan dihadapanku tak terasa sudah seminggu pernikahan kami dan selalu hanya keheningan yang berada diantara kami.

"kau mau keluar lagi..?"tanyaku, Jaehyun menatapku sejenak, lalu mengangguk, aku tersenyum miris dia selalu keluar setiap malam menemui kekasihnya, dan aku harus melihat itu sebagai hal yang wajar.

"besok mau jalan bersama, besok hari ulang tahunku" ucapku hati – hati, Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu meletakan makanannya dengan pelan.

"kau mau hadiah apa..?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaanya

"i.. cukup besok kau mau mengajakku jalan bersama" Jaehyun mengangguk kecil

"lalu mau kemana…?" tanyanya lagi

"ke pasar malam aku tak pernah kesana" sahutku cepat Jaehyun menangguk lagi.

"baiklah kita akan kesana, sekarang aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas makanannya" ucapnya, aku mengangguk dan mengantar langkah Jaehyun dengan pandangan mataku, aku tersenyum kecil membayang kan besok, aku tak sabar lagi. Ini pertama kalinya kami akan jalan berdua sebagai suami istri.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga dan tiba – tiba aku merasa pusing sehingga tak dapat mengikuti pelajaran. Aku menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tanganku berharap badanku tak terlalu panas lagi, aku tak boleh sakit hari ini aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Jaehyun, kalau aku sakit pasti dia akan membatalkan acara hari ini dan membiarkanku terbaring dikamar, tentu saja aku tak mau menghabiskan hari pentingku seperti itu.

"mungkin aku seharusnya ke UKS saja" desahku pelan lalu berjalan menuju UKS dengan malas, tapi langkahku terhenti saat menemukan sosok Jaehyun diujung lorong sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, aku tersenyum dan ingin menyapanya, tapi niatku terhenti saat melihat Jaehyun menarik seorang Pria kedalam pelukannya.

Aku langsung terpaku melihat hal itu, kulihat Jaehyun mempererat pelukannya dan mencium rambut Pria itu, aku hanya dapat membatu, entah mengapa tubuhku terasa melemas, mataku memanas melihat mereka, aku hendak berbalik pergi saat Pria yang dipelukan Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Jaehyun, aku langsung merasa tertampar melihat Pria itu.

"Tenny..Ten" desisku tak percaya, aku membalikan badan dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ, membatalkan niatku untuk ke UKS, rasa sakit di kepalaku terasa bertambah parah, badanku terasa sangat panas, aku terus berlari berharap semua yang kulihat itu semua kebohongan.

" _Why_.. Ten, mengapa kau membohongiku selama ini.." tanyaku dalam hati, rasa sakit karena penghianatan ini membuatku tak dapat berpikir panjang lagi aku terus berlari hingga Tubuhku menabrak seseorang dan aku langsung tersimpuh jatuh.

"yaa, kau tak punya mata ya..?" bentak orang itu dengan keras, aku hanya terdiam lalu segera menunduk dan berdiri meminta maaf

"maafkan aku.." ucapku pelan tanpa melihat orang itu dan berlari ingin pergi, tapi orang itu menahan tanganku keras, sehingga mau tak mau aku menatapnya, seorang Pria yang tampan seperti Jaehyun, ahh Jaehyun.. aku ingin menangis lagi, Pria itu melihat aku heran.

"hey aku tak menyakitimu kan..?, tak usah terlalu lemah begitu, kaukan lelaki masa hanya karena kutabrak kau menangis" ucapnya kasar, aku berusaha menepis tangannya tapi Pria itu tetap menahanku, rasanya kepalaku berputar – putar.

"apa kau tak tau cara minta maaf yang baik dan benar" ucapnya tetap dengan nada kasar, aku menatap Pria itu dengan tampang memelas.

"maaf, aku tak melihatmu, sekarang lepaskan aku" pintaku, Pria itu menatapku tajam.

"yaa.. yaa .. Taeyong-ah lepaskan dia" aku menoleh dan menatap Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri menatap kami tanpa ekspresi, Taeyong menatap kearah Jaehyun lalu menatapku lagi, aku hanya diam membisu saat melihat Jaehyun, rasa sakit hatiku belum hilang saat ini, kulihat Ten yang berlari menghampiri kami dibelakang Jaehyun, wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"Hyung hentikan" serunya lalu berjalan menarik tanganku dari Pria yang bernama Taeyong itu, Taeyong hanya diam menatap Ten, wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan saat menatap Pria disampingku ini.

"jangan ganggu Doyoung lagi, dia tak seperti yang lain" ancam Ten pada Taeyong, Taeyong tersenyum sinis.

"maksudnya kau.." tanyanya sambil tertawa mengejek, Ten terdiam lalu menatap kearahku

"kau tak apa..?" tanyanya, aku menatap Pria itu dengan rasa yang tak menentu, aku menepis tangannya kasar lalu berlari pergi.

"yaa..! Doyoung-a " aku mendengar Jaehyun dan Ten memanggilku bersamaan tapi aku terus berlari tak peduli, aku belum bisa memaafkan mereka saat ini.

 **TBC**

 **Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, kau hanya diam membisu tak mau bicara sepatah katapun, makan pun tak mau, jangan membuat oranglain susah" Jaehyun berkata sambil menatapku heran seakligus kesal, aku hanya membuang muka tak mau menatapnya.

"bukanya kita ada janji akan Pasar malam hari ini, kau lupa..?"pancingnya aku menoleh menatapnya, aku sampai lupa tentang itu karena rasa sakit hati mengingat kejadian hari ini.

"tak usah aku akan pergi sendiri saja" ucapku dingin sambil melempar selimut yang tadi menutupi kakiku, Jaehyun menatapku heran.

"aku punya salah padamu..?" tanyanya pelan, aku menatapnya dengan perasaan kesal yang membuncah.

"aku tak peduli padamu" jawabku sinis, Jaehyun balas menatapku juga dengan pandangan tak mengerti, aku tau ia mulai gerah dengan sikapku

"ya sudah terserah kau" ucapnya dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkanku, menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras aku tertunduk hampir menangis lagi.

"yaa..! Doyoung-a, kim Doyoung jangan menangis lagi, bukannya kau tak mencintainya, kau hanya marah karena suamimu ternyata berpacaran dengan teman dekatmu dan merekasudah berbohong padamu untuk apa kau menangis.." isakku pada diri sendiri.

akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ketaman hiburan seorang diri, aku mengganti pakaianku dan mengambil tas ku, lalu berjalan keluar kamar, Jaehyun sudah tak ada diruang tamu sepertinya dia ada dikamarnya, kami memang sudah memutuskan untuk berbeda kamar, hanya apabila appanya dan _Dad_ datang kami akan satu kamar

sungguh sempurna untuk sebuah sandiwara kecil pernikahan palsu kami.

Aku melangkah keluar apartement cuaca sangat sejuk di musim semi, baru kali ini aku berjalan keluar apartement seorang diri selain kesekolah, di New York aku selalu diantar jemput _maid_ , tapi disini, aku harus mendiri sebagai seorang yang sudah menikah hingga appa Jaehyun dan _Dad_ ku sendiri tidak memberikan kami satu pun pelayan.

langkahku terhenti saat melewati sebuah taman bunga kecil aku tertegun lalu berjalan memasuki taman itu kutatap sekeliling dengan decak kagum

" _so beautiful_ " ucapku senang aku menghampiri sebuah ayunan kecil dan duduk disana taman ini cukup jauh dari apartement kami, pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat sebelumnya, aku mengoyangkan ayunan itu dengan pelan, perlahan lamunanku membawaku kembali pada masalah yang tengah kuhadapi.

Aku tak bisa menyangkal betapa sakit hatiku karena mengetahui temanku berpacaran dengan suamiku, memang harusnya aku memakluminya karena Jaehyun sudah mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai seorang kekasih, tapi aku tak pernah bisa menerima orang itu yang ternyata adalah sahabatku sendiri, Orang yang selama ini kupercaya.

"apa dia mendekatiku untuk ini, karena dia tau aku tunangan pacarnya" tanyaku dalam hati, aku tak percaya orang yang kusayang berbuat seperti ini padaku, aku ingat pertama melihatnya aku membayangkan _Mom_ yang sangat mirip dengannya dan aku tersakiti karena harus dibohongi oleh orang yang tak ingin kubenci.

aku tak tau mengapa aku begitu marah, aku tak menyukai Jaehyun, tapi aku juga tak ingin melihat dia bersama Pria lain bahkan saat aku melihatnya memeluk Ten, hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan padaku sebagai pasangan hidupnya, tentu saja aku merasa kesal.

"haaahh.. apa yang salah padaku sekarang" ucapku sambil menghela nafas berat

"pemandangan bagus" aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu dan melihat seorang Pria sedang jongkok dihadapanku, aku segera memperbaiki bajuku yang tampak kusust dan menatap Pria itu sebal, ia mendongakkan kepala melihatku sambil tersenyum manis, aku membelalakan mata mengenali Pria itu

"Taeyong-ssi..!"seruku kaget, Taeyong segera berdiri dan duduk diayunan di sampingku.

"kau mengenalku, hahaha susah menjadi orang tampan" ucapnya dengan narsis, aku mencibirkan bibirku "apa yang kau lakukan ditamanku"' tanyanya, aku mengerutkan kening heran

"tamanmu..?"tanyaku, Taeyong mengangguk.

"ya tamanku, ini taman keluarga kau tak melihat plang itu" aku melihat arah telunjuknya dan melihat sebuah papan yang menandakan taman itu taman pribadi, aku menunduk malu. Dan segera berdiri.

"ahh Maafkan aku, sebaiknya aku pergi " ucapku lalu berdiri hendak pergi

"hey" aku menghentikan langkahku saat Taeyong memanggilku aku menoleh untuk melihatnya "kau boleh tetap duduk kalau kau suka" ucapnya pelan, aku mengerutkan keningku heran, Taeyong hanya tersenyum manis sambil menepuk – nepuk ayunan yang tadi kududuki, aku melangkah ragu kembali duduk disampingnya.

"apa tak apa.. terima kasih" ucapku pelan, Taeyong tertawa geli mendengar itu, aku hanya menatapnya heran, Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tertawa.

"benar saja, menurut gossip kau adalah _ice prince_ " aku menatapnya heran

" _ice prince_..?, siapa yang mengatakan itu ?" Taeyong menatapku lembut aku terhenyak melihat tatapannya.

"siswa – siswa dikelasku, mereka bilang ada murid baru yang luar biasa _Cute_ tapi berhati dingin, dia Pangeran _Bunny_ yang tak bisa tersentuh" Taeyong mendadak tertawa lagi mendengar ucapannya sendiri, aku menunduk malu, jadi itu yang orang katakan tentangku.

Tapi apa – apa an itu _Bunny !?_ aku bukan kelinci..

"kau harus banyak bicara pada teman – teman dikelas" ucapnya saat tawanya selesai, aku hanya mengangguk.

"jadi, kenapa kau ada disini..?" aku menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaannya

"aku ingin ke Pasar Malam, tapi aku tersesat dan aku melihat taman ini, jadi disinilah diriku" ucapku malu Taeyong tertawa lagi, aku menatapnya sebal.

"kalau begitu, mau aku temani" tawarnya aku menatapnya dengan curiga,Taeyong memandangku geli, sepertinya apapun yang kulakukan itu lucu untuknya

"wajahmu benar – benar mirip kelinci dan aku bukan penjahat kok, aku tak akan memangsamu" lanjutnya, aku berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, " _good_ kalau begitu ayo" serunya riang lalu menarik tanganku mau tak mau aku mengikutinya, aku harap aku dapat mempercayainya.

Sesampainya di pasar malam aku langsung menatap sekelilingku dengan kagum, melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat dari kecil membuatku bahagia, mataku terpaku pada penjual – penjual makanan kecil yang ada

"apa itu arum manis..?" tanyaku Taeyong melihat benda pink yang kutunjuk, lalu mengangguk

"kau mau" tawarnya aku mengangguk senang walaupun aku tak menyinggungkan senyum tapi mataku membulat besar, Taeyong tertawa melihatku lalu mengacak – acak rambutku, aku segera memperbaiki rambutku dengan kesal Taeyong langsung menarikku menghampiri penjual arum manis itu.

"Paman arum manisnya satu"Taeyong tersenyum pada penjual itu, Penjual itu menatap kami berdua dan balas tersenyum.

"kalian benar – benar cocok, cute dan tampan" puji penjual itu, Taeyong tertawa kecil sambil mengambil arum manis itu dan membayarnya

"kau dengar itu kita cocok" godanya, aku hanya berdecak malas menanggapi leluconnya.

"Kau ingin naik apa" tanyanya lagi, aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar lalu menunjuk bianglala yang menjulang tinggi dihadapan kami, Taeyong tersenyum manis lalu mengajakku membeli karcis.

aku menatap ke bawah saat kami sudah ada di biang lala itu, menatap kagum

pemandangan seoul pada waktu sore hari Taeyong duduk diseberangku menatapku tanpa berhenti tersenyum

"kau seperti anak kecil nah…Kau seperti Bunny yang sedang bahagia" ucapnya, aku menatapnya sambil mencibir.

"ini pertama kalinya untukku tau aku senang" ucapku pelan, Taeyong mengerutkan kening

"kau mengatakan senang tapi, kulihat dari tadi kau tak pernah tertawa" aku menatapnya dalam diam, lalu melihat kearah lain

"aku tak tau sejak kapan aku berhenti tertawa," ucapku hampir seperti bisikan, wajah Taeyong langsung berubah kaget, tapi dia haya diam "kupikir batas kesenanganku sekarang hanya tersenyum, itu pun sudah cukup" lanjutku

"why..?" aku menatap Taeyong, lalu menghela nafas pelan

"akupun tak tau.., kupikir aku tak bisa melakukan itu lagi, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa" ucapku tersenyum pedih, aku berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar dari pipiku, Taeyong berjalan kearahku lalu duduk disampingku.

"kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku" ucapnya lembut, aku hanya menatapnya, lalu menggeleng.

"aku tak apa.." aku menatap sekelilingku "aahhh, sudah waktunya turun, ayo turun" aku segera berdiri dan keluar dari pintu bianglala , Taeyong diam sejenak lalu mengikutiku.

Aku menatap langit sore yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi malam, sejenak aku lupa masalahku karena Taeyong, aku melirik Taeyong dan tersenyum padanya.

"aku ingin pulang" ucapku pelan, Taeyong mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara mengantarku pulang sepanjang jalan Taeyong hanya diam dan aku juga hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai tiba – tiba handphoneku berdering, kutatap layar nya terpampang nama Jaehyun, aku menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangkatnya

"Hello.."

"yaa, kim Doyoung kamu dimana sekarang..!?" terdengar suara cemas Jaehyun, aku melirik Taeyong yang hanya diam

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang" jawabku

"kau dimana, aku jemput"

"aku tak apa, aku tau jalan pulang, lagipula, aku tak sendiri,"

"kau dengan siapa" tanyanya nadanya terdengar heran

"itu bukan urusanmu, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, berhenti menanyaiku" ucapku lalu mematikan telpon itu, Taeyong menatapku yang terpaku menatap handphoneku.

"pacarmu..?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng, aku tak mungkin mengatakan itu dari Jaehyun kan, dan tak mungkin mengatakan itu dari suamiku, sedangkan pernikahan kami adalah rahasia.

"Taeyong-ssi kupikir sampai disini saja aku bisa pulang sendiri, terima kasih aku senang kau mau menemaniku hari ini" ucapku tulus sambil membungkuk, saat kami sudah berada di taman milik keluarga Taeyong, Taeyong menatapku tampa berbicara, aku membalik badanku dan berlalu pergi, aku menoleh sebentar dan Taeyong masih menatapku, aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahku.

 _Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan_

 _ **TBC**_

 _Reviewsnya ditunggu_


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

Aku membuka pintu apartement secara perlahan dan mataku seketika berhenti ke sosok Jaehyun yang duduk di ruang tamu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi saat ia melihatku ia segera berjalan menghampiriku

" kau darimana saja" tanyanya, aku menatap Jaehyun dengan malas.

"aku lelah" jawabku lalu melepas sepatuku dan berjalan menuju kamarku, Jaehyun menyusulku memasuki kamarku

"aku bertanya padamu, kau darimana saja, tadi pergi dengan siapa..?" Tanyanya lagi nadanya mulai naik yang menjelaskan kalau ia mulai kesal padaku, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Doyoung.."

"kupikir itu bukan urusanmu yang penting aku pulang dengan selamatkan" raut wajah Jaehyun berubah keras mendengar jawabanku

'"bukan urusanku hah..!" bentaknya aku menatapnya kaget, " tentu saja kau yang tak mengerti apapun akan berpikir seperti itu, _aku_ yang bertanggung jawab atasmu, apa yang akan kukatakan pada appaku dan appamu bila terjadi apa-apa padamu" lanjutnya masih dengan nada tinggi, aku seketika merasa kecil dan menatapnya dengan takut, aku baru kali ini melihatnya marah, itu menakutkan

aku menunduk diam.

"jadi kau pergi dengan siapa..?" tanyanya kasar, aku makin menunduk takut.

"lee.. Taeyong" jawabku terbata – bata, Jaehyun terdiam mendengar nama itu

" jangan salah paham padaku aku sesungguhnya tak begitu peduli padamu, tapi kusarankan jangan mendekati Taeyong lagi, dia bukan Pria baik- baik apa kau mengerti" Jaehyun menatapku sinis lalu segera berlalu pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya terdiam menahan airmataku yang mengancam akan jatuh lagi.

Tiba – tiba sebuah syal putih jatuh kepangkuanku aku menatap syal itu bingung dan mengangkat wajahku melihat Jaehyun yang ternyata sudah berdiri lagi disampingku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"dan itu hadiahmu, terserah kau mau membuangnya atau menyimpannya, aku tak peduli" lanjutnya dingin lalu kembali berlalu pergi, aku terpaku sesaat menatap punggung Jaehyun, lalu pandanganku beralih pada syal putih dipangkuanku perlahan kugenggam syal itu dan seketika rasa sesak memenuhi hatiku.

"tak boleh menangis karena dia.. tak boleh" aku mencoba memantrai diriku sendiri, tapi aku gagal, airmata sudah jatuh dipipiku.

"yah..! Doyoung-ah sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan aku seperti ini" Ten berkata kesal, ia menahan langkahku yang hendak menuju ke perpustakaan, aku hanya diam saja " aku benar – benar tak mengerti apa sebenarnya salahku" aku menatap Ten dengan lelah, rasa panas ditubuhku kemarin muncul lagi dan itu entah mengapa.

"kau tak salah apa – apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri" ucapku badanku terasa semakin panas, Ten menatapku curiga.

"kau tak apa..?" tanyanya kuawatir ia memegang tanganku tapi aku menepisnya dan berjalan pergi, aku menyandarkan tubuhku didinding saat tak ada yang melihatku perutku terasa sakit sekali, aku menghela nafas berat rasa sakit itu seperti menerkamku hingga membuatku terduduk lemah ku sentuh perutku berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang tapi malah itu terasa makin menyakitkan.

" _Mom_ " bisikku pelan aku tak kuasa menahan tangis lagi rasa sakit itu makin membuat aku melemah.

 _Mengapa aku begitu cengeng.. sedangkan aku seorang pria tapi mengapa aku selemah ini_

"hey kau tak apa..? Doyoung kau tak apa ?" aku berusaha membuka mataku melihat orang yang memegang pipiku tapi aku tak melihat apa – apa, "Doyoung, ayo ke UKS" ucap orang itu, aku mendengar dan mengenal suara orang itu.

"Jaehyun" ucapku pelan dan tanpa sadar aku memeluk Pria itu dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun lagi.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, memperhatikan sekelilingku dan sadar aku sedang berada di UKS aku menghela nafas berat dan mataku menangkap sosok Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur disampingku aku memperhatikannya sejenak lalu tersadar saat melihat tangannya sedang menggenggam tanganku, jantungku langsung berdegub tak karuan terasa sangat hangat saat tangan itu menyentuhku dan tanpa sadar tanganku menyentuh rambutnya membuat Jaehyun mengeliat dan aku langsung melepas tanganku dan berpura – pura tidur lagi.

"huamm..haah aku malah tertidur" ucapnya pelan, sepertinya dia sedang menatapku saat ini, tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku dan menepuk – nepuknya pelan "Doyoung.. Doyoung" aku tetap berusaha memejamkan mataku tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan seseorang masuk aku tak tau siapa.

".Baby." tiba – tiba dadaku terasa ditusuk saat mengenali itu adalah suara Ten

"ssttt.." Jaehyun langsung menyuruhnya diam

"kita harus bicara sekarang" pintanya, kudengar Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan lalu beranjak dari sisiku dan terdengar suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup lagi aku membuka mataku perlahan lalu mendudukan diriku kupegang pipiku yang memanas sentuhan tangan Jaehyun masih terasa dipipiku membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku memegang dadaku sekarang rasa sakit diperutku menghilang berganti rasa panas didadaku.

"ada apa ini." Kataku lalu memegang dadaku yang berdetak tak karuan "apa aku jatuh cinta padanya..?" tanyaku tiba – tiba pada diri sendiri, lalu dengan cepat aku menggeleng.

" _No_.., dia milik Ten" ucapku mencoba tersadar tapi dadaku tetap menunjukan sesuatu yang bergemuruh hanya untuk Jaehyun.

"kau sudah sadar" aku menoleh melihat Jaehyun yang memandangku dengan senyum manisnya jantungku semakin berdetak kuat "wajahmu merah sekali apa masih demam..?" tanyanya kuatir lalu berjalan memegang keningku aku langsung menepis tangan itu membuat Jaehyun menatapku heran.

"ada apa..?"tanyanya pelan, aku hanya menggeleng

"mau pulang sekarang..?"tanyanya lagi, lalu aku mengangguk kecil, Jaehyun tersenyum, dia mencoba membantuku turun dari ranjang tapi aku malah mendorongnya.

"kau kenapa sih..?"tanyanya heran, aku menggeleng lagi karena aku tak mau dia tau kalau setiap dia menyentuhku tubuhku langsung terasa panas.

Jaehyun menatapku lagi tak mengerti lalu membiarkan aku melangkah turun sendiri, aku berjalan menuju pintu dengan tertatih tiba – tiba badanku terasa melemah dan hendak jatuh tapi Jaehyun secepatnya menahanku hingga kini aku sudah bersandar didadanya, wajahku langsung memanas karena itu, aku mencoba melepaskan tubuhku tapi Jaehyun malah menahanku.

kami terdiam aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku saat dia dengan lembut merengkuhku dari belakang tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan orang yang sangat tak ingin kulihat masuk, tapi ia terpaku menatap kami berdua Jaehyun langsung melepas pelukannya padaku aku menatap Ten yang masih diam sambil menatap kami lalu kulirik Jaehyun yang sedang menatap Ten dengan tampang seperti seseorang yang sudah melakukan dosa besar saja, aku menghela nafas jengkel lalu berjalan dengan lunglai keluar, Ten dan Jaehyun mengikutiku dari belakang.

"kau tak apa..?" Tanya Ten padaku membuat aku menatapnya kesal.

"bukan urusanmu" jawabku Ten terdiam lalu aku melihat dia melirik Jaehyun dengan sedih.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung berbaring dikamarku, Ten duduk disamping ranjangku dan menatapku dengan sedih. Aku membalik badanku tak ingin melihatnya, lalu dengan menunduk dia berjalan keluar, aku tau aku sudah egois tapi aku tak bisa berbohong lagi sekarang aku memang mulai menyukai Jaehyun.

* * *

Jaehyun menatapku heran saat aku menyapanya pagi itu

"ada apa kau sudah menjadi biasa lagi sekarang..?" tanyanya heran aku tersenyum kecil

"tak boleh..?, ini bekal untuk mu,hari ini kita makan sama – sama diatap ya" Jaehyun menerima bekal itu lalu menatap aku yang berangkat sekolah lebih dulu darinya.

aku melangkahkan kakiku riang memasuki kelas kulihat tatapan semua orang menatapku heran, aku hanya tersenyum menyapa mereka Jaehyun masuk kelas lalu duduk disampingku aku langsung tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya kembali Jaehyun menatapku heran.

"kau habis minum obat apa tadi pagi..?"tanyanya, aku hanya mengangkat pundakku dengan senyum masih dibibirku, sepanjang pelajaran aku tak hentinya memandang Jaehyun, hingga ia nampak jengah sendiri.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung menyambar tangannya dan mengajaknya keatap untuk makan siang bersama, Jaehyun terus menatapku seakan bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan lagi sekarang.

"Hyunie.." ucapku pelan Jaehyun menatapku aneh saat memanggil namanya dengan panggilan itu "aku harus membiasakan memanggilmu seperti itu kan" ucapku Jaehyun hanya diam melihat tingkahku tapi aku tak peduli

"kalian berdua tampak senang sekali" sapa seseorang, aku menoleh dan mendapati Ten menatap kami dengan tampang datar aku melirik Jaehyun sekilas dan langsung mendapat ide yang menurutku sangat bagus

"Tenny bergabunglah" pintaku Jaehyun menatapku kaget tapi sekali lahi aku tak peduli,Ten perlahan duduk disampingku dengan ragu

"ayo makan bersama"aku tersenyum pada Ten yang hanya dapat mengangguk, kulirik Jaehyun yang menatap Ten dengan canggung.

"kalian berdua kenapa hanya diam saja.." tanyaku dengan senyum.

"Hyunie makanlah" ucapku berusaha selembut dan semesra mungkin pada Jaehyun tanganku terangkat untuk menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya dan Jaehyun menerima itu walaupun sejenak ia terlihat ragu aku menatap Ten yang hanya menunduk dan tersenyum puas.

"oya, Ten bukannya kau punya kekasih juga, sampai saat ini kau belum mengenalkannya padaku, aku kira kita sahabat" aku berkata dengan wajah yang kubuat – buat agar terlihat sedih, Ten dan Jaehyun saling menatap dengan terkejut dan aku tersenyum sinis saat meilhat mereka seperti itu "bagaimana kalau kita adakan _double date_ pasti mengasyikan" usulku lagi wajah Ten langsung berubah pucat begitupun Jaehyun.

"aku.." Ten terlihat kaku saat menjawab itu Jaehyun memegang tanganku pelan,

"sudahlah, hentikan saja Doyoung ada apa denganmu hari ini," tanyanya aku tersenyum sinis.

"kenapa…? apa aku tak boleh bermanja dengan suamiku, iya kan Ten..?"tanyaku memancing reaksi Ten, Ten terdiam cukup lama dengan senyum kecil aku perlahan bergerak mendekat Jaehyun dan langsung mengecup bibir Jaehyun dihadapan Ten, Jaehyun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan dan Ten hanya terpaku di tempatnya menatap kami berdua dan beberapa saat kemudian air mata langsung berlinang dipipinya dan ia memilih segera berlari pergi Jaehyun yang melihat itu langsung mendorongku dan ingin mengejarnya tapi langsung saja kuhentikan langkahnya.

"kau mau kemana Hyunie..?" tanyaku sambil memegang erat tangannya Jaehyun menatapku, matanya tersirat kemarahan padaku.

"kau sudah keterlaluan.."

"keterlaluan..? memangnya apa yang aku lakukan..?" ucapku tanpa dosa Jaehyun melepas tanganku dengan kasar lalu berlari pergi tentu saja untuk menyusul Ten, aku menatap itu dengan kesal dan juga sedih

dia memang tak pernah menginginkanku.

"kau benar – benar keterlaluan" aku tersentak dan menoleh, mataku membesar saat meihat Taeyong yang entah kapan sudah ada disamping ku, ia menatapku dengan tajam, jadi dia dengar semuanya termasuk apa yang kukatakan tentang suami.

Aku menatapnya heran

"kau.. ,sudah berapa lama kau dengarkan kami..?" Taeyong tak menjawab, dia langsung menarik tanganku hingga membuatku berdiri aku meringis kesakitan.

"hey kau menyakitiku.." Taeyong sepertinya tak peduli ia malah mendorongku hingga tersandar di dinding, wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

"kau.. jangan coba – coba menyakiti Ten atau aku akan sangat membencimu, dan asal kau tau, siapapun yang menyakiti Ten akan menjadi musuh ku." Bentaknya kasar, aku berusaha mendorongnya tapi tak bisa, padahal aku lebih tinggi darinya tapi tampaknya aku lemah melawannya.

"kau mengancamku…!?, kau pikir dia saja yang menderita ? mengapa semua orang selalu membela dia..!" jeritku marah airmata mulai menetes dipipiku emosiku tak terbendung lagi.

"dan kau tau apa tentang aku, hingga kau berani mengancamku.."

BRUKKK

Aku tersentak saat Taeyong memukul dinding disebelahku dengan keras, kulihat tangannya mengeluarkan darah dan itu membuat aku mulai merasa ketakutan

"kau yang jahat.." bentaknya lagi.. "kau yang datang begitu saja dan merebut Jaehyun dari Ten, lalu menikah dengan Pria itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ten" aku terdiam saat mendengarkan itu, kutatap wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"aku tak melakukannya.. itu bukan mauku," isakku "kau..kau tak tau bagaimana perasaanku mendapati rahasia antara suamiku dan temanku, kau tak tau betapa aku selalu menangis saat menyadari perasaanku sudah jatuh pada Jaehyun dan tak dapat mengalihkan dia dari Ten"

Taeyong menatapku dengan sinis.

"terus saja kau bermain sebagai _victim_ disini, dan asal kau tau itu bukan salah Ten .." aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kabur karena air mata perutku terasa sakit lagi, aku memegang perutku menahan rasa sakitnya.

"apa yang kau katakan, aku bertanya padamu bagaimana perasaanmu melihat suamimu tiap malam mengunjungi Pria lain, bagaimana perasaanmu, bila kau menikah dan tak pernah menyentuh suamimu" suaraku terdengar serak dan tenggorokanku terasa sangat sakit.

Taeyong menatapku tetap dengan pandangan mencela.

"lalu bagaimana rasanya merebut milik orang lain dan membuatnya harus berbohong,,karena takut temannya yang disayangi akan sakit hati mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan membiarkan Prianya bermesraan bahkan berciuman dengan Pria lain dihadapannya, kau tak tau rasanya kan.." ucap Taeyong dengan suara yang makin meninggi, aku langsung terduduk lemas, perutku terasa sangat sakit, nafaskupun terasa sesak, Taeyong melihatku dengan heran

"hey kau kenapa..?" kali ini nada suaranya berubah aku tak bisa menjawab hanya diam memegang perutku Taeyong memegang tanganku dan hendak membawaku pergi tapi aku menahannya.

"aku tak apa, kau pergi saja" ucapku lemah

"apa maksudmu, kau harus ke UKS" jawabnya aku menggeleng.

"pergi saja.." ucapku lagi tapi Taeyong memaksa menarik tangangku bangun, aku mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"aku tak perlu bantuanmu, pergi..‼" jeritku marah, Taeyong menatapku lalu mundur dan membiarkan aku sendirian, aku menyandarkan tubuhku kedinding rasa sakitnya makin menjadi.

" _Mom_ … apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, kenapa aku harus mendapatkan semua ini hingga lupa pada diriku sendiri," aku memejamkan mata lemah.

 **TBC**

 _Reviews_

 _please readers kalo review tolong jangan cuma " **next atau lanjut"** karena itubukan review, aku mohon kritik dan saran karena itu yang memotivasikan authour untuk terus nulis thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, hari sudah malam, aku menatap sekelilingku ternyata aku masih di atas atap mungkin aku tak sadarkan diri tadi, aku melihat pada tubuhku sebuah jacket menyelimutiku, aku tersentak saat menatap kesamping Taeyong sedang tertidur disampingku dan aku bersandar padanya, aku terdiam ini pernah terjadi waktu itu dengan Jaehyun, akumengigit bibirku sedih setiap mengingat nama Jaehyun hatiku terasa pedih sekali. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari Taeyong lalu menyelimutinya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, tapi aku terhenyak saat menyadari pintu itu terkunci.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang masih tertidur dan duduk disampingnya, aku menundukan wajahku lemah airmata mengalir lagi dipipiku entah berapa kali aku menangis hari ini.

"kau terlalu banyak menangis" aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh pada Taeyong yang menatapku, rupanya dia sudah bangun. Aku menghapus airmataku, aku tak mau dia memandangku lemah.

"apa aku salah menilaimu.., dulu kupikir kau Pria polos yang lucu, aku tak menyangka kau bisa menjadi sejahat ini" aku menatapnya dalam diam, Taeyong lalu membuang pandangannya kelangit malam.

"aku juga tak mengerti.." desahku pelan, "aku hanya ingin mendapat yang sepantasnya kudapat, tanpa tau itu akan melukai Ten dan Jaehyun, aku tak bisa melihat mereka bahagia" lanjutku menahan pedihnya rasa dihatiku

"kau tau, _Mom_ ku meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun, karena menyelamatkanku yang sedang bermain dijalan, saat itu aku hanya dapat melihat tubuhnya yang terkapar dan aku tak mengerti apapun yang terjadi.." Taeyong menatapku dengan ekspresi yang susah kutebak

"saat _Mom_ meninggal, _Dad_ selalu menyalahkanku atas meninggalnya _Mom_ , menyentuhkupun dia tak mau, dia hanya ingin aku jauh darinya setiap melihatku dia menjauh, dan tak pernah tersenyum padaku, aku berusaha maklum, karena itu memang salahku tapi rasa sakit itu, bukan hanya dia yang mengalaminya, aku yag paling merasa bersalah aku yang membunuh _Mom_ , kalau saja aku tak nekat bermain diluar, _Mom_ tak akan meninggalkanku, saat itu aku tak dapat tertawa yang kutau hanya menangis saja, _Dad_ orang yang paling kuinginkan ada didekatku, malah menjauh dan memandangku dengan pandangan benci" tak terasa aku menyatakan semua beban yang ada dihatiku pada Taeyong, semua yang menjadi rahasia dan selalu kupendam hingga usiaku tujuh belas tahun.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu.." aku menatap Taeyong dan tersenyum lemah

"itu memang salahku, aku selalu berkata aku tak apa – apa, saat _Dad_ menjodohkan aku dan Jaehyun pun aku tak apa karena hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, _Dad_ hanya ingin aku jauh darinya karena setiap melihatku dia akan mengingat _Mom_ yang terbunuh karenaku"aku menunduk membiarkan airmata menetes dipipiku "aku bahagia saat aku jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun aku hanya tak ingin dia pergi dariku, maka aku berbuat jahat seperti ingin memisahkan dia dari kekasihnya tapi aku tau itu salah mungkin memang aku yang harus menyerah"

"maafkan aku.." ucap Taeyong tiba – tiba, aku menatapnya heran

"untuk apa..?", Taeyong balas menatapku

"sudah memarahimu tanpa tau perasaanmu yang seperti itu" aku tersenyum mendengar itu

"aku tak apa, aku harusnya berterima kasih, karena kau aku tersadar kalau aku punya dua orang yang kusayangi yang harus kulindungi bukan kusakiti" Taeyong menatapku sambil tersenyum

"Taeyong-ssi"

"ya."

"jujur padaku kau menyukai Ten kan..?" Taeyong terdiam menatapku yang tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk dengan ragu – ragu

"tapi dia menolakku dan memilih Jaehyun"

"kau hebat bisa menerima itu semua.."

"hahaha, mungkin aku memang hebat"ucap Taeyong sambil tertawa hambar,aku menatapnya, lalu menatap tangannya yag berdarah tadi.

"tanganmu tak apa…?" Taeyong melihat tangannya, dia menggeleng

"ini hanya luka kecil saja" aku tersenyum mendengar itu, dan teringat kalau kami sedang terkunci disini.

"bagaimana kita keluar dari sini..?" tanyaku agak panik, Taeyong juga sepertinya baru tersadar.

"ahh, handphone" aku mencari handphone disaku bajuku tapi tak ada, aku menaruhnya di tas, dan itu tertinggal dikelas.

"aku ada tunggu sebentar ya.." Taeyong menjauh dariku lalu menelpon seseorang.

"sudah..Tunggu saja" aku menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan berterima kasih

* * *

30 menit kemudian terdengar pintu dibuka, aku menoleh dan Ten mengahambur masuk dengan panik menghampiriku

"kau tak apa " tanyanya canggung padaku aku melirik Taeyong yang tersenyum menatapku, lalu melihat wajah Ten yang terlihat sembab mungkin karena habis menangis aku tersenyum miris dan langsung memeluk Ten yang terlihat kaget.

"mianhae, Tenny.." Ten hanya diam membisu " aku tetap menjadi temanmu kan" lanjutku, kurasa bahu Ten bergetar menahan tangis dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku melepas pelukan kami

"ayo pulang" ucapku lembut Ten mengangguk, Taeyong mengikuti kami dengan senyum dibibirnya tiba – tiba aku teringat sesuatu

"kalian pulang saja duluan aku harus mengambil tasku di kelas" ucapku pelan Ten menatapku khawatir

"ini sudah malam" ucapnya aku menggeleng kecil

"tak apa" lalu dengan cepat aku berlari pergi menuju kelas, dan mengambil tasku yang tertinggal, aku langsung menyambar tas itu dan mencari handphoneku didalamnya

47 panggilan tak terjawab aku melihat semua dari Jaehyun, aku tersenyum miris,

"mulai saat ini aku harus belajar melupakanmu Jaehyun" desahku pelan lalu membalik badanku dan segera aku tersentak kaget, Taeyong sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

"mengapa kau selalu membuatku terkejut Lee Taeyong ‼" pekikku kaget, Taeyong hanya tertawa

"Ten menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, dia takut ini sudah malam dan kau pulang sendirian" aku tersenyum mendengar itu handphoneku berdering lagi, tentu saja itu dari Jaehyun aku terdiam menatap nama itu.

"kenapa tak diangkat.." tanya Taeyong aku menggeleng.

"aku belum siap..aku.. hey apa yang kau lakukan.." aku tersentak kaget saat Taeyong menarik handphone itu dariku, lalu menjawab telponnya

"Hallo" aku langsung merebut handphone itu, cepat lalu mencoba berbicara pada Jaehyun

"Hallo, Jaehyun ssi" hening….

"siapa tadi..?" Tanya Jaehyun akhirnya, aku menatap Taeyong kesal.

"bukan siapa – siapa, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang"

"aku tanya siapa‼" aku tersentak mendengar Jaehyun membentakku " kau dimana" lanjutnya tak kalah keras

"aku.. aku di sekolah"

"sedang apa kau disitu dan ini sudah jam 11 malam, tunggu disitu aku akan menjemputmu" aku terdiam saat Jaehyun mematikan telponnya, aku menatap Taeyong yang menatapku penuh tanda tanya aku hanya menggeleng pelan, kami lalu menuruni tangga sekolah dan berjalan keluar gerbang.

"aku akan menunggu Jaehyun disini" Taeyong menatapku heran "kau boleh pulang duluan, terima kasih atas hari ini" Taeyong semakin menatapku.

" ada apa..?" tanyaku heran Taeyong seperti tersadar lalu menggeleng, aku melirik tangannya, tampaknya tangan itu sedikit membengkak dengan cepat raih tangannya Taeyong tampak kaget

"apa yang kau lakukan" tanyanya heran aku hanya memegang tangan itu lalu mengambil kotak obat yang selalu tersedia di tasku, membersihknnya lalu membalut luka itu, Taeyong terus memperhatikan setiap tindakan yang kulakukan.

"sudah selesai" ucapku tersenyum puas melihat hasil balutanku aku membereskan kembali kotak obatku tapi Taeyong tetap diam memperhatikan tangannya. "ada apa..?"tanyaku, Taeyong hanya tetap memilih diam, aku menggeleng heran.

"pulanglah.." suruhku " aku akan menunggu di bangku itu" lalu berlalu hendak pergi tapi tanganku tertahan oleh genggaman Taeyong, aku menatap Taeyong dengan heran, tangannya semakin erat menggengamku.

"perasaanku aneh sekali" katanya dengan nada heran sendiri aku menatapnya tak mengerti, lalu balas memegang tangannya, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan melepaskan genggaman kami berdua tangan itu langsung menarikku, aku tersentak kaget melihat Jaehyun yang memandang Taeyong dengan amarah.

"jangan menyentuhnya lagi.." ucapnya dengan nada pelan tapi terdengar mengancam, Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan datar, Jaehyun langsung menarikku pergi dari situ, aku terseret menggikutinya, genggaman tangannya makin menyakitiku, aku berusaha melepasnya tapi tak bisa, hingga kami berada di apartement dia masih mengenggam tangan ku dengan kuat.

"lepaskan aku Jaehyun" bentakku menahan sakit, Jaehyun melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapku dengan marah

"apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya di sekolah hingga larut malam, kan sudah kubilang jangan pernah mendekati dia lagi, dia orang yang tak pantas didekati" Jaehyun terus berbicara dengan nada yang makin meninggi, aku memegang pergelangan tanganku yang memerah, karena pegangan tangan Jaehyun.

"itu benar – benar bukan urusanmu, silahkan urusi dirimu sendiri" ucapku kesal, Jaehyun langsung memasang wajah marah lagi padaku

"jadi kau benar – benar tak mau mendengarkanku" bentaknya

"kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu" balasku cepat

"aku suamimu, kau harus mendengarakan aku.." aku tersenyum sinis mendengar kata – katanya

"itu yang kau katakan bila ingin menguasai seseorang, kau memang suamiku Jaehyun-ssi, tapi kau tak pantas membentakku seperti itu atau melarang apapun yang akan kulakukan"

"lalu mengapa kau menciumku.." aku terpaku mengingat kejadian tadi siang, saat aku mengecupnya bibirnya dihadapan Ten.

"kenapa..?" tanya Jaehyun lagi, aku menggeleng lalu berlari menuju kamarku dan menutupnya dengan keras, memejamkan mataku untuk melupakan hari ini.

* * *

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamarku, aku membuka mata perlahan , dan terpaksa memejamkannya lagi saat sinar matahari menyambutku dan membuatku tersilaukan.

Aku membalikan badanku perlahan, bayangan kejadian kemarin langsung menjadi sarapan pagiku, kenapa aku melakukanya, kenapa aku menciumnya.

"menciumnya.." aku langsung terduduk dan menyentuh bibirku, pipiku terasa memanas

"kenapa aku melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu" bisikku, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang Pria, bahkan itu adalah first kissku, tapi mengapa dengan cara seperti itu, bahkan tak ada romantisnya sama sekali, aku menciumnya hanya untuk membuat Ten cemburu, sekarang aku menyesalinya

"babo, babo geot gatha.." ucapku kesal sambil memukul kepalaku pelan berkali – kali, seharusnya itu terjadi romantic bukan seperti itu.

"haaahhh.."aku menghela nafas berat dan segera menuju kamar mandi, mencuci wajahku dan menyikat gigiku, lalu mengganti piamaku dengan baju seragam sekolah dan turun untuk membuat sarapan.

Aku segera membuat 2 gelas susu dan membuat sarapan pagi, aku menoleh melihat Jaehyun yang berjalan memasuki ruang makan, aku langsung menyambar susuku dan meminumnya sampai habis, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dia pagi ini, lalu dengan cepat kuambil tasku dan berjalan pergi tergesa – gesa melewati Jaehyun tanpa mau melihat wajahnya, tapi langkahku terhenti saat tanganku ditahan oleh Jaehyun. Aku tetap menunduk tanpa mau melihat wajahnya, aku benar – benar bertekat untuk melupakan cintaku padanya

"kita berangkat sama – sama" ucapnya pelan, aku menggeleng cepat

"kenapa…?, kau tak mau,, karena takut Taeyong melihatmu bersamaku" aku langsung menatap Jaehyun heran, kenapa lagi dia membawa – bawa Taeyong sekarang.

"bukannya pernikahan kita harus dirahasiakan, jadi tak usah memancing orang lain untuk mencari gossip tentang kita" jawabku pelan, lalu berusaha melepas tanganku, Jaehyun tetap menahan tanganku, dia menatapku dengan wajah kesal.

"itu alasanmu saja kan..?" ucapnya sinis

"ya.. benar sekali, kau tak mungkin membiarkan Ten melihat kita bersama kan.." tanganku langsung terlepas dari pegangan tangan Jaehyun, dia tampak kaget mendengar kata – kataku.

"kau sudah tau Ten adalah kekasihku..?" tanyanya kaget "jadi itu mengapa kau lakukan kegilaanmu kemarin, sengaja mau membuat Ten terluka..iya" tanyanya denga nada menahan marah, aku menatapnya berusaha tenang.

"ya..!" jawabku, Jaehyun langsung membalikan badannya dan hendak pergi, tapi aku menahan tanganya, dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar, aku tak menyerah, aku berlari menghadang nya didepan pintu sambil merentangkan tanganku.

"apa lagi..?" tanyanya dingin, aku menatap wajahnya yang memendam amarah.

"jangan beritahu Ten, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji, jangan beritahu Ten, kalau aku sudah tau, aku akan bersikap biasa lagi, bersikap manis lagi seperti semula, sebagai balasannya aku tak akan melukai Ten ataupun berusaha menghancurkan kalian berdua lagi dan kita tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan kita hingga waktunya kita untuk bercerai aku tak akan pernah lagi memaksamu" ucapku panjang lebar lalu berlalu pergi, tanpa mau melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun, air mata hendak menetes dipipiku, tapi aku mengadahkan wajahku melihat langit, hingga cukup menghambat airmataku keluar, entah mengapa rasa malas menyergapku, aku membelokan badanku dan berjalan pergi tak tau kemana, aku hanya ingin menjauh dari semuanya.

* * *

TBC

sorry blum sempat membalas semuanya...untuk alur yang kecepatan itu sebenarnya disengaja ehhehehehehh, author ga pernah nyadar ga da space line nya di ff ini, sbanrnya sudah dibuat tapi pas ffnya terbit malah ga da, karena author jrg baca ulang makanya ga merhatiin, next chapter bakal di usahain lebih panjang..jangan lupa reviews nya okay.. kritik yang pedas gpp kok hahhahha


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

 **Jaehyun POV**

Aku masih mematung di tempat aku berdiri sedari tadi berbagai pikiran mengusahaiku, apa maksud Doyoung akan menghentikan semuanya, apa maksudnya..?, apa dia menyukaiku..? tidak dia tak mungkin menyukaiku, dia hanya Pria berbahaya yang suka menyakiti perasaan orang, aku tak percaya dia menyakiti Ten seperti itu kupikir dia tak mungkin melakukannya.

melangkah gontai menuju sekolah rasanya aku tak siap untuk melihat wajah Doyoung hari ini apalagi dia duduk disebelahku aku menghela nafas berat, bersiap untuk bertatap muka lagi dengannya, tapi aku terpaku melihat meja Doyoung yang kosong, anak itu tak tampak dmanapun

 _kemana dia_ ..? bukankah tadi dia berangkat mendahuluiku.. sudahlah biarkan saja.

Tapi ternyata aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri kegelisahan mulai menyergapku sepanjang pelajaran hingga istirahat Doyoung sama sekali tak menampakkan dirinya, dimana sebenarnya anak itu dan mengapa ia selalu membuat orang lain merasa cemas

"haah cemas.. tidak aku tak cemas" ucapku sambil berbicara pada diri sendiri aku melangkah malas menuju toilet, tapi langkahku terhenti dipintu masuk saat mendengar pembicaraan didalam

"yah.. aku pikir memang Doyoung sangat _cute_ , wajahnya itu benar – benar mengemaskan, seperti anak kelinci yang kehilangan induknya hahahah" terdengar suara anak laki – laki dari dalam.

"benar sekali aku sudah berapa kali mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum sambil meminta maaf, untung dia cute jadi aku memaafkannya karena sudah menolakku" balas salah satu siswa

"itu benar sekali aku juga mencoba mendekatinya semampuku, tapi dia selalu menghindar haah.. dan kau lihat bagaimana cocoknya Taeyong dan Doyoung, merekas sungguh membuat iri saja, dan kudengar mereka pernah menghabiskan malam di atap sekolah kita hanya berdua saja, aku sungguh iri" jawab suara satunya lagi

"benar aku juga mendengarnya, tapi aku juga dengar gosip lainnya kalau Jaehyun dan ia tinggal satu rumah"

" tapi mereka tak cocok, kau tau Jaehyun memang popular sekali tapi ia sungguh tak cocok dengan Doyoung, lagipula Jaehyun itu dingin sekali ia menakutkan.." aku mengepalkan tangan kesal lalu melangkahkan masuk kedalam toilet, tiga siswa itu tampak kaget

"ohh..Jaehyun-ssi" aku hanya diam menatap mereka dan mereka memilih untuk segera keluar, aku menatap cermin dengan kesal.

"memang salahku punya wajah seperti ini" geramku "cocok bagaimana dengan Taeyong, _Bunny itu_ sama sekali tak cocok dengan Taeyong" omelku aku segera membasuh wajahku dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

"apa kau baik – baik saja.." aku menoleh pada Ten yang sedang menatapku khawatir "kau sakit jae.." lanjutnya, aku hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum manis, aku tak boleh membuat Ten khawatir dan terus memikirkanku seperti ini.

"aku baik – baik saja, aku hanya banyak pikiran belakangan ini, biasa tentang Appa.." Ten hanya mengangguk, aku tersenyum dan menariknya masuk kedalam pelukanku, membelai lembut rambutnya

"apa kau sudah makan..?" Ten menggeleng, membuat ku mengerutkan kening dengan kuatir, aku perlahan menggengam tangan Ten

"kenapa belum ? kau bisa sakit dan aku tak mau kau sakit lagi, apa kau sudah minum obatmu" tanyaku lagi, Ten mengangguk kecil, aku melepaskan ia dari pelukanku dan menangkup kedua pipinya yang semakin hari semakin kurus, aku menghela nafas berat saat melihat semburat kelelahan di wajahnya, memang salahku membuat Pria yang kusayangi seperti ini seandainya aku dapat menolak usul Appa, aku pasti melakukannya, tapi kesehatan Appa selalu membuatku tak kuasa menolak permintaan Appa, aku tak tau berapa kali Appa masuk keluar Rumah sakit dan aku sangat khawatir jantungnya sangat lemah untuk menghadapi penolakan.

"kita makan bersama" usul Ten aku tersenyum lalu membelai rambutnya lagi

"tentu saja"

* * *

 **Doyoung PoV**

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memperhatikan sekelilingku.. _great_.. sekarang aku berada dimana ? karena berjalan dengan banyak pikiran aku sampai lupa kemana lagi tujuanku disini sepi hanya ada danau kecil dan pohon - pohon rindang, tapi sejujurnya aku suka dengan suasana yang seperti itu

aku mendudukan diriku ditepi danau melihat Angsa – angsa yang dengan riangnya berjalan bergerombol tak terasa aku tersenyum sendiri kulempar batu – batu kerikil kedanau dan tampaknya Angsa – angsa itu kesal kepadaku karena mengganggu mereka dan akhirnya memilih pergi dari situ, aku menghela nafas berat lalu membaringkan tubuhku dirumput yang hijau dan dipotong rapi itu, angin yang sepoi – sepoi membelai wajahku hingga aku terlelap.

Rasanya cukup lama aku tertidur dan saat aku membuka mata perlahan – lahan.

"kau memang suka tidur disembarang tepat" aku tersentak dan menoleh cepat mataku membesar saat mendapati Taeyong sedang berbaring disampingku, ia tertawa kecil dan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadapa padaku, ia tersenyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin, aku langsung terduduk dan menatap Taeyong kesal.

"kau..Kau selalu membuat aku kaget‼" jeritku kesal, Taeyong malah tertawa makin keras, ia ikut – ikutan duduk disampingku.

"kau imut sekali saat tidur ya.." aku terhenyak mendengar godaannya, aku mencibirkan bibirku, tapi pipiku terasa panas karena malu

"wah sekarang wajahmu memerah hahaaha lucu sekali, kau benar – benar terlihat seperti _Bunny_ " Taeyong mulai menggodaku membuat aku bertambah kesal menatapnya dan langsung memukul tangannya berkali - kali, Taeyong hanya tertawa tapi saat aku ingin memukulnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menahan tanganku, aku terpaku menatapnya ternyata Taeyong juga sedang menatapku, perlahan – lahan senyumnya yang tadi menghilang berganti dengan tatapan serius, aku pun hanya diam menatap wajah tampan nya yang tiba – tiba mendekat dan semakin mendekat, tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir kami akan bersentuhan aku tiba – tiba tersadar, dan langsung memalingkan wajahku hingga bibir Taeyong hanya menyentuh pipiku.

Taeyong langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kami langsung diam membisu, aku hanya menunduk tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, lama kami terdiam seperti itu hingga kuputuskan untuk berbicara dahulu.

"maafkan aku.." ucapku pelan Taeyong hanya terdiam "tapi Taeyong-ssi kau tak bisa seperti ini, aku bukan Ten aku tak bisa menjadi pelampiasanmu dan aku.. aku tak bisa menjadikanmu pelampiasan terhadap cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku kita tak bisa seperti itu" Taeyong masih diam mendengar perkataanku dia menundukan wajahnya dengan kaku.

Kami terdiam lagi

"bagaimana kalau kita pacaran.." aku menangkat wajahku kaget, Taeyong balas menatapku tanpa ekspresi "kita sama – sama menyukai seseorang yang tak mungkin menyukai kita, dan kita tak ingin menghancurkan mereka kan, bagaimana kita pacaran untuk melupakan mereka.." aku menatap Taeyong tak percaya apa dia sedang bercanda sekarang.

"aku.."

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku tau kau sudah punya suami tapi kau akan bercerai dengannya kan ? dan aku juga harus melupakan Ten secepat yang aku bisa aku merasa nyaman bersamamu itu mengapa aku yakin memilihmu " lanjutnya memotong omonganku, aku mengalihakan pandanganku kearah air danau, dia benar akupun merasa sangat nyaman berada didekatnya, taeyong orang yang pertama kali ku percaya untuk mengungkapkan semua rahasiaku kenapa aku tak mencoba?

tapi..

Apa aku bisa semudah itu melupakan Jaehyun status ku masih sebagai suaminya, walaupun, Jaehyun sudah memiliki kekasih aku tak mungkin semudah itu melupakannya, aku menoleh pada Taeyong yang sedang memandang danau.

"jawablah kapanpun kau siap sekarang ayo kita pulang ini sudah sore" ucap Taeyong dan ia langsung menarikku berdiri.

Ia mengantarku pulang dengan terus menggenggam tanganku dan aku hanya diam saja, entah mengapa aku bisa tak menolak genggaman tangannya itu kami terus berjalan bergandengan tangan hingga didepan gedung apartement.

"disini apartementmu..?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk Taeyong memperhatikan gedung itu dan tersenyum.

"menarik" gumamnya, aku menatapnya risih dia belum melepas tangannya dariku

"kau tinggal bersama Jaehyun..?" tanyanya lagi, kembali aku mengangguk "tidur dalam satu kamar..?" aku menatapnya heran tapi akhirnya aku menggeleng kecil, Taeyong tersenyum kecil, ia menghadap kearahku tetap dengan menggengam tanganku

"ya sudah, aku cukup mengantarmu sampai sini jangan lupa makan malam dan tolong pertimbangkan usulanku tadi" aku hanya mengangguk, Taeyong berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mencium keningku dengan lembut dan kembali aku tak dapat menolak dan hanya dapat memejamkan mataku pasrah.

"selamat sore.. ahhh.. kupikir ini sudah malam, selamat malam Doyoung-ah" ucapnya akhirnya, ia melepas genggaman tangannya lalu melambai padaku dan berlalu pergi, aku masih terpaku menatap punggung Taeyong yang makin menjauh hingga Pria itu menghilang.

Sejenak aku berpikir kadang aku terpesona melihatnya hingga aku tak dapat menolaknya, aku menggeleng cepat menyadarkan diriku lalu berjalan memasuki gedung apartement dan masuk ke lift menuju lantai 7 tempat tinggal kami.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan seperti biasa Jaehyun sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV membelakangiku, aku berjalan masuk hendak langsung menuju kekamarku, tapi suara Jaehyun menghentikanku.

"kau tak tau bagaimana mengucapkan salam lagi begitu masuk rumah ya" tanyanya sinis aku mengigit bibirku pelan.

"maafkan aku" jawabku lalu beranjak ingin pergi, tapi Jaehyun secepatnya berdiri dan menahanku"aku lelah Jaehyun.."ucapku mulai kesal

"kau lelah.? memangnya kau darimana.. dari sekolah..?, apa kau punya ilmu menghilang sehingga aku tak melihatmu..?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir, aku hanya terdiam

"sepertinya kau senang sekali bersama Taeyong ya..?' tanyanya, aku menatapnya heran darimana dia tau "hingga bergandeng tangan dan cium kening segala sebelum berpisah, romantis sekali" katanya mengejek, ahh.. ternyata dia melihat kami berdua

"ya, aku senang, puas..!" jawabku ketus lalu berusaha melewatinya, tapi Jaehyun malah mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak dinding, Ia menahanku dengan kedua tangan menekan pundakku

"kau tak pernah dapat dinasehati ya‼" bentaknya marah dan aku hanya meringis menahan sakit

"yaa..! Jaehyun kau menyakitiku.."jeritku marah mencoba melepas tangannya dari pundakku, tapi dia menekan pundakku makin keras

"dengar aku tak peduli sama sekali padamu dan apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak peduli, dan ini jawaban pernyataanmu tadi pagi, Baguslah.. tolong menjauh dariku dan jangan mengganggu aku dan Ten lagi, jangan mengurusiku dan aku tak akan mengurusimu lagi mengerti mulai sekarang kita urus kepentingan kita sendiri" ucapnya dengan nada yang terus menerus meninggi, dan harus kuakui hatiku sakit sekali mendengar perkataannya

"baiklah.." balasku dengan airmata yang sudah tumpah dipipiku "kita tak usah saling mencampuri, aku pergi dengan siapa, aku pulang jam berapa, bahkan kalau perlu kita tak perlu bicara lagi, cukup berpura – pura hanya didepan orangtua kita..!"balasku membentaknya, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga lalu berlari masuk kubanting pintu kamarku dengan keras, dan lagsung membaringkan tubuhku diranjang, aku menutup wajahku pada bantal dan menangis sekeras mungkin, bukankah tak ada yang mendengar hanya bantal ini saja.

Brakkk..

aku mendengar bunyi pintu dibanting, pasti Jaehyun pergi lagi entah kemana dan aku hanya membiarkan diriku terus terlarut dalam kesedihankuku sendiri.

* * *

 _ **Aku terperangkap dalam khayalan yang tidak kunjung habisnya..**_

 _ **Aku bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang mungkin ia atau tidak akan kuraih nantinya…**_

 _ **Aku ingin menangis tapi untuk apa…?**_

 _ **Aku Cuma merasa sepi…**_

 _ **Aku tak mengerti hampa hati ini..**_

 _ **Tuhan bila kau masih ada untukku, jangan tinggalkan aku**_

 _ **Karena bila engkau tinggalkanku..**_

 _ **Aku akan makin terpuruk dalam kehancuran…..**_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, menatap air danau yang tenang dihadapanku, kubiarkan angin berhembus memainkan rambutku mataku menatap kedalam air danau, mencoba berkaca pada air melihat apakah aku ada disitu, tentu saja aku ada, tetapi sosok yang kulihat adalah bagian dari diriku yang menyedihkan, yang balas menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, seakan ia tak ada lagi didunia ini.

" _Mom I miss you so much_.." bisikku lemah, aku tak tau sekarang airmata bahkan sudah kering untuk menangis lagi dan aku sudah lelah, semua yang kualami semua pertengkaran ini, membuatku ingin menghilang walau sejenak dari kehidupan sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membenahi semuanya, cintaku, perasaanku pada Pria itu, aku tak bisa begini terus dan aku harus melupakannya jauh dari pikiranku, bagaimanapun caranya itu.

"kau disini aku mencarimu" aku menoleh melihat sang penyapa, Ten tersenyum manis padaku. Aku balas tersenyum, dengan pelan ia berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku.

"darimana kau tau aku disini..?" tanyaku sambil menatap langit biru, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Jaehyun ketika menatap wajah Ten.

"dari Taeyong hyung, ia bilang kau suka berada disini," aku tersenyum, Taeyong selalu tau aku berada dimana, "tampaknya Taeyong menyukaimu.." aku menatap Ten yang juga sedang menatapku

" _I dont know..,_ kami hanya berteman, dan aku cukup percaya padanya, lagipula apa kau tak tau Taeyong menyukaimu.." jawabku sambil balas bertanya, Ten tertawa miris

"aku menyukai seseorang, Taeyong sudah kuanggap seperti Hyungku saja dan tak lebih dari itu" aku terdiam mendengar itu, jadi dia belum tau kalau aku sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, baguslah.

"bagaimana denganmu, apa kau sudah mulai menyukai Jaehyun, bukannya kau menciumnya waktu itu" wajahku seketika memerah mendengar pertanyaannya, _cium_.. ahh aku teringat lagi, aku segera menggeleng menolaknya.

"tentu saja tidak.." ucapku berbohong, aku tak mau Ten menjadi sakit hati karena itu, "waktu itu aku hanya terbawa perasaan, tapi aku tak menyukainya" lanjutku, kutatap wajah Ten dan ia tampak lega mendengar itu.

"kupikir kau menyukainya.." desahnya ringan, aku tersenyum lemah

"aku akan menyukai seseorang nantinya" bisikku pelan " dan apa kau akan mengenalkanku pada kekasihmu..?" tanyaku, membuat Ten terlihat sedikit gugup

"aku belum siap sekarang" jawabnya, aku mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum

"semoga kau bahagia dengannya" suaraku terdengar agak serak, wajah Ten seperti membayangkan sesuatu lalu ia tersenyum.

"semoga.."

* * *

Aku menyelesaikan masakan terakhirku dan meletakkannya diatas meja, Jaehyun hanya diam melihat apa yang kulakukan, setelah selesai aku berjalan pergi menuju kamarku, sudah seminggu kami selalu seperti ini, selesai masak aku segera menuju kamar setelah dia makan, aku akan keluar kamar untuk makan, kami sama sekali tak bicara sejak pertengkaran waktu itu.

Ting tong..

Aku mendengar bel berbunyi ada tamu pikirku siapa yang datang saat malam begini.

"Doyoung dimana..?" aku tersentak mendengar suara itu dan bergegas keluar, Appa Jaehyun menatapku heran karena aku baru keluar dari kamarku.

"kalian tidak tidur sekamar..?" tanyanya, Jaehyun cepat – cepat menggeleng, lalu berjalan dan merangkul pundakku berusaha memamerkan kemesraan kami pada Appanya.

"tidak Appa, Doyoung hanya hendak membersihkan kamar itu, iya kan youngie..?" tanyanya sambil menatapku, aku balas menatapnya, mengerutkan kening dengan nama panggilan yang baru saja ia sebutkan tapi aku hanya diam saja, aku melihat ia mengedipkan mata membuatku terpaksa berbohong.

"benar Appa, aku takut kamar itu akan kotor kalau tidak dibersihkan sesering mungkin.." ucapku pelan Appa Jaehyun hanya tertawa.

"kalian mesra sekali.., oh ya Appa pikir seminggu lagi kalian akan libur sekolah untuk musim dingin kan..?" tanyanya dan kami hanya mengangguk bersamaan

"bagaimana kalau kalian ke villa Appa di Jeju..? menginaplah disana"

" Apa ?" seru kami berdua kaget, menginap..?

"ya, kenapa kalian terlihat kaget sekali, kalian kan belum bulan madu, bagaimana apakah kalian bisa berlibur disana" aku langsung menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bingung, Jaehyun hanya diam tercenung lalu dia mengangguk kecil.

"Y-ya.. Appa." Tiba – tiba dihatiku timbul rasa cemas tentang yang akan terjadi nantinya.

* * *

"Apa!?, bulan madu.!" aku langsung mendekap mulut Taeyong lalu mengangguk pelan, Taeyong melepas tanganku dari mulutnya "tapi kalian kan…" kembali aku mengangguk dengan pandangan khwatir

"benar sekali, aku harus bagaimanaTaeyong" tanyaku, Taeyong hanya menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa aku mengajak Ten saja.." tanyaku, Taeyong menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatapku.

"kau tak apa kalau seperti itu kau akan tambah sakit hati melihat mereka berdua" aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"aku tak apa, aku akan mencoba bertahan dan aku tak mau Ten sedih lagi bila tau Jaehyun dan aku akan pergi bersama" jawabku, Taeyong menatapku lalu mencubit pipiku dengan gemas

"dasar _Bunny_.." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"mesra sekali.." kami berdua menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menegur kami dengan nada sinis, aku tergagap saat melihat Jaehyun yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin dan terburu – buru melepas cubitan Taeyong dari pipiku tapi Taeyong malah beralih merangkul pundakku.

"hahaha kau baru tau kami mesra, semua anak disekolah ini tau hahahahah" balas Taeyong enteng dengan tawa yang dibuat - buat, aku membelalakan mataku pada Taeyong tapi Taeyong malah tersenyum manis padaku.

"yah, kalian memang cocok" ucap Jaehyun ketus sambil melirikku dengan pandangan mata menusuknya.

"oh, seperti itu ya, _oh my God_ , aku lupa aku ada janji dengan Yuta" ucap Taeyong tiba – tiba, ia melirik kearahku lalu mengacak – acak rambutku.

"Hyungie pergi dulu ya _Bunny_ " lanjutnya dengan senyum yang makin dibuat semanis mungkin, aku hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkannya pergi, Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong hingga Pria itu menghilang, lalu membalikkan Tubuhnya menghadapku

" _Bunny_..?" sindirnya sambil mengerutkan kening, " bagus sekali.." aku tetap diam, Jaehyun berjalan kearahku lalu berjongkok didepanku

"kau akan mengajak Ten..?" tanyanya dingin dan aku hany mengangguk "kenapa..?" tanyanya lagi, aku menatapnya yang juga sedang memperhatikanku.

"itu kan yang kau inginkan.." ucapku gugup, Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat ke wajahku,, aku menunduk makin gugup, tapi ia mengangkat daguku untuk tetap melihat kearahnya, dia makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafasnya terasa berhembus hangat diwajahku, aku langsung memejamkan mata karena tak sanggup membalas pandangannya

Chuup,,

aku membuka mataku dan membeku seketika merasakan kecupan lembut dipipiku, aku menatap Jaehyun yang sudah menjauh.

"terima kasih.." katanya sambil tersenyum "untuk mau mengajak Ten" lanjutnya, lalu berlalu pergi dengan meninggalkan aku yag masih terpaku sambil memegang pipiku, rasanya jantungku berdetak sangat kencang seperti ingin meledak.

Aku menggelengkan wajahku menyadarkan diriku sendiri

" _NO_.. ia berterimakasih karena Ten, ia tak mungkin jadi baik seperti itu kalau bukan karena Ten.." aku menghela nafas sedih seketika menyadari semuanya.

 _ia tak boleh berbuat seperti itu lagi, tidak disaat aku sedang belajar melupakannya_

* * *

Aku menatap setiap sudut villa mewah itu dengan mulut hampir terbuka, begitu juga Ten yang tak henti - hentinya berlari kesana sini ia menghampiri berbagai patung dan lampu - lampu yang menghiasi jalan masuk villa dan tentu saja salju yang menutupi taman itu menambah indahnya, pemandangan alami di villa itu.

"ya..ya.. kalian berdua tak pernah melihat villa seperti ini..?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil berdecak heran melihat kelakuan kami berdua, pandangan Jaehyun langsung tertuju padaku "Doyoung, rumahmu bahkan lebih besar dari ini, kenapa seperti itu sih" aku langsung mengatupkan bibirku kesal

"ya..‼" ucapku dengan suara keras, "sangat berbeda, desainnya sangat berbeda _stupid_ …" lanjutku sambil berkacak pinggang, Jaehyun langsung membesarkan matanya kesal

"apa !?, _STUPID._.!?, siapa yang kau panggil _Stupid_ haahh.." balasnya sambil menekankan kata _Stupid_ dengan sadisnya, aku mencibirkan bibirku dan menyadari tatapan Ten yang menuju kearahku, aku langsung melirik kearahnya dan tentu saja ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, pura – pura tak tau.

"sudahlah aku malas bertengkar dan kita baru sampai ini sudah malam,lagipula diluar sangat dingin ayo segera masuk" ucap Jaehyun pelan seperti mengalah padaku, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menarik tangan Ten masuk kedalam villa milik keluarga Jaehyun, ini pertama kalinya aku berlibur bersama Jaehyun walaupun tidak berdua saja, karena aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Ten, yang seharusnya lebih pantas berada di posisiku sekarang, haah.. mengingat itu membuatku sakit hati.

"selamat datang tuan muda.." kami bertiga langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, seorang pelayan tua bersama seorang anak laki laki kira – kira berusia 15 tahunan berdiri dibelakang kami, Jaehyun membesarkan matanya kaget melihat dua orang itu, enggg kupikir hanya satu orang saja dengan sigap Jaehyun berlari memeluk anak itu, aku dan Ten hanya terbengong – bengong saja melihat Jaehyun yang seperti itu.

"ah, hyung geumanhae" ucap anak itu kesal, karena Jaehyun tak juga melepas pelukannya

"sudah empat tahun hyung tak melihatmu, kau sudah besar rupanya.."ucap Jaehyun girang sambil melepas pelukannya dan mengacak – acak rambut anak itu.

"aku tak sekecil dulu" jawab anak itu ketus, lalu melirik kearah aku dan Ten, sedangkan kami masih terpaku menatap kedua pria itu, tentu saja aku tak pernah melihat Jaehyun seperti itu, anak itu berjalan kearahku dan Ten lalu menatap kami bergantian dan tiba – tiba ia memelukku erat

"Doyoung Hyung,senang berjumpa denganmu, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku, aku hanya terpaku karena tak biasa diperlakukan seperti itu, Jaehyun langsung menarik jacket anak itu.

"ya, kenalkan dirimu dulu" ucap Jaehyun padanya yang hanya menyengir, Jaehyun langsung memandangku yang masih terpaku dengan dahi berkerut "Doyoung sampai kapan kau akan membeku seperti itu" aku segera tersadar dan menatap anak tadi dengan takut, kurapatkan tubuhku pada Ten yang juga masih diam menatap anak aneh tadi .

" _sorry_ Hyung, namaku Mark dan aku dari Canada, aku sepupu Jaehyun hyung satu - satunya, _so nice to meet you all_ " Pria itu menyalami tangan Ten, lalu memelukku sekali lagi tapi segera ditarik Jaehyun.

"jangan ganjen Mark" Ten hanya tertawa melihat Jaehyun yang sedang menarik Mark,

"ehmm.." kami semua segera menoleh, dan terpaku melihat sang pelayan yang memasang wajah luar biasa tenang.

"ah maaf paman" ucap Jaehyun segera pelayan itu hanay menggeleng.

"tak apa tuan muda, mari saya antar tuan muda dan yang lain kekamar masing – masing, tuan Muda Mark juga baru sampai disini tadi pagi" ucap pelayan itu sambil mengantar kami kekamar masing-masing dan tentu saja aku dan Jaehyun mendapat kamar yang sama.

* * *

"kau tidur di ranjang saja aku di sofa" Jaehyun berucap dingin saat kami hanya berdua saja dikamar aku menghela nafas kesal.

"tak perlu biar aku saja, kau selalu merepotkan kalau kau tidur disofa, ingat saat kau tidur di sofa malam pernikahan kita kau langsung demam kan setelah itu, karena tak tidur semalaman, biar aku saja yang tidur disofa" cetusku, sambil menarik selimut dan bantal lalu segera berbaring disofa dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut, aku mendengar Jaehyun menghela nafas kesal, tapi aku tak peduli.

"kau tidur di ranjang saja"ucapnya sambil menarik selimutku hingga tersingkap lebar, aku menatapnya marah.

"yaa..!" bentakku Jaehyun menarikku hingga berdiri, tapi aku segera melepaskan tangannya dengan kesal. "jangan menarikku", Jaehyun melepas tangannya, lalu menunjuk ranjang dengan dagunya.

" _What_..!?"tanyaku kesal melihat Pria itu yang makin bertingkah aneh, Jaehyun balas menatapku.

"tidur disana..!" aku mencibir mendengar perintahnya.

"tak mau, kau tak bisa memaksaku semaumu.." bentakku, Jaehyun memandangku marah lalu mengganti pandangannya dengan memohon.

"aku lelahharus bertengkar malam – malam begini, kita baru saja sampai dan kau sudah mencari masalah kenapa kau tak mau menurut, aku tak mau kau sakit lagi" ucapnya terdengar lelah, aku memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

"aku baik – baik saja dan kau yang mudah sakit jadi kau yang tidur diranjang" ucapku lalu menarik selimutku lagi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku, mataku terasa panas entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengar kata – katanya, aku tak suka dia memperhatikan aku seperti ini aku benar – benar tak suka.

Kudengar Jaehyun kembali menghela nafas berat, lalu membuka pintu dan pergi, aku menyingkap selimutku dan segera duduk .

"kemana dia tengah malam begini dan di cuaca sedingin ini..?"tanyaku dalam hati, aku segera memakai sandal dan berjalan keluar mencari Jaehyun, ia tak ada dilorong maupun didekat perapian dan kamar tamu lalu kemana dia, keluar..?, tak mungkin dia benci udara dingin, lalu kemana dia..?, aku berjalan menyusuri kamar – kamar di villa itu, hingga kakiku terhenti didepan kamar Ten.

"Tenny sedang apa, apa sudah tidur aku ingin bertamu" ucapku pelan, aku hendak mengetuk pintunya ketika kudengar suara Jaehyun yang berasal dari dalam.

"terima kasih, kau sudah mau ikut kesini"

"ah..itu karena Doyoungie..,apa dia sudah tidur..?" Tanya Ten pelan

" _maybe_ , dia sepertinya belum tidur aku lelah menangani anak itu, dia seperti bayi saja sekarang" aku terhenyak, jadi dia lelah mengurusiku, _why_.. aku tak pernah merepotkan dia kan..?

"kau harus sabar, kasihan dia kalau kau marah terus padanya"

"sepertinya menguping itu asyik Hyung" aku tersentak kaget saat tiba – tiba ada yang berbisik ditelingaku, aku segera menoleh dan mendapat Mark sedang tersenyum manis kepadaku, aku segera menarik anak itu menjauh dari situ menuju perapian, dan menariknya duduk disebelahku, anak itu hanya mengikutinya saja

"ya..! ini rahasia, mengerti, _Secret_ _Secret_ " tegasku, Mark hanya tertawa kecil lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kembali melihat kearahku

"kenapa..? tak salahkan menguping suami sendiri" ucapnya pelan, lalu ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, hingga membuat aku memundurkan wajahku kaget dengan kelakuannya "Hyung.., apakah Jaehyun hyung sedang berselingkuh sekarang..?"tanyanya polos, aku terpaku mendengar itu, selingkuh.. tentu saja tidak.

" _No_.. kau masih kecil jangan bertanya yang bukan – bukan.." jawabku cepat, Mark semakin mendekat kan wajahnya kearahku, hingga aku harus merapat hingga ke ujung sofa

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil, aku tau apa itu menikah dan apa itu selingkuh" balasnya dengan wajah serius, aku makin memundurkan Tubuhku dan hampir saja terjatuh, kalau tak ditahan oleh Mark.

"ck.. Hyung, benar – benar deh, aku tau Hyung menikah dengan hyung bukan karena cinta kan.." ucapnya tiba – tiba sambil memperbaiki duduknya, aku menatapnya heran

"dan Pria itu adalah kekasih Jae Hyung kan" aku semakin menatapnya tak mengerti, Mark menatapku lalu tertawa meremehkan

"Hyung sudah menghancurkan hyung, aku tak bisa melihat hal itu terjadi pada hyungku, aku membenci Hyung.." aku menatapnya tanpa dapat berkata – kata.

"aku kembali dari canada hanya untuk hyungku dan bertemu denganmu Hyung, kau tau Hyung, mulai saat ini secara perlahan aku yang akan menghancurkanmu" ucapnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa namun penuh nada sinis, aku masih diam terpaku aku tak menyangka, Mark membenciku, bukankah dia sangat baik padaku tadinya, Mark menatapku dengan senyum menghinanya

"kenapa Hyung kau takut..?, tenang saja aku tak akan melukaimu secara cepat kok, aku hanya akan menghancurkanmu, pelan – pelan jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja besok" lanjutnya lagi, lalu berdiri dan menghampiriku yang masih diam terpaku ditempatku.

"dan apakah kau tau Ten Hyung lebih cocok dengan Jaehyun hyung, takkah kau sadari itu, dasar pengganggu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menghinaku lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku disofa tanpa dapat berbicara lagi, mataku terasa panas.

"pengganggu.."desisku pelan, aku penggangu, ya aku memang penggangu, penggangu hubungan orang, tenggorokanku terasa sakit dan kering, aku tak boleh menangis, aku tak boleh, membiarkan diriku menangis lagi, tak boleh.

Tapi kembali aku tak kuasa airmata sudah menetes pelan dikedua pipiku, memaksaku untuk jujur tentang semua kepedihan ini..

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, Tubuhku terasa sangat berat mungkin karena aku tak dapat tidur semalam, aku mengerjap – erjapkan mataku saat menyadari aku bukan berada di sofa tapi diatas ranjang, siapa yang memindahkanku, aku menoleh kekanan lalu kekiri dan membelalakan mata kaget saat melihat seraut wajah yang sedang tertidur sambil menghadap kearahku dan wajahnya itu dekat sekali, aku berusaha tersadar dan mencoba mengingat semuanya, kenapa Mark tertidur disampingku..?

Mark mengeliat sejenak, lalu perlahan – lahan membuka matanya, ia menatapku yang masih kaku ditempatku tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi, anak itu tersenyum manis lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas membuat aku makin menjadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"pagi, Hyung,bagaimana tidurmu..?" tanyanya lalu menepuk pipiku pelan, aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku lalu bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur secepat yang aku bisa, Mark hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"K-kau…, kenapa aku disini..?" tanyaku masih dengan keadaan bingung luar biasa, Mark makin tertawa geli melihatku.

"Hyung, hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali, apa kau lupa perkataanku tadi malam" jawabnya pelan ,lalu mengikutiku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearahku, ia memajukan wajahnya dekat sekali padaku.

"aku akan membuatmu hancur, kau akan jelek sekali dimata Jaehyun hyung, saat ia melihat kita" lanjutnya membuatku merasa merinding melihat senyum itu, tak kusangka dibalik wajah imutnya, sifatnya sangat jahat, aku segera mendorong tubuh Mark pelan, menjauhkan dia dari wajahku.

Brakkkk..

Kami berdua menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun dan Ten yang sudah berdiri dipintu masuk memandangi kami, Jaehyun berjalan kearahku lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar, aku hanya meringis, dia selalu menyakitiku seperti ini, Jaehyun mendorongku masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutupnya keras, aku melepas pegangan tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa

"apa lagi yang kau lakukan..?" tanyanya tajam, aku hanya diam membisu, aku juga tak tau apa yang telah kulakukan, aku terbangun dikamar yang bukan milik kami berdua bersama seorang Pria yang bukan suamiku, walaupun ia masih anak kecil tapi tetap saja aku seperti habis berselingkuh saja

Jaehyun menghela nafas kesal.

"mandilah, kita turun sarapan.." ketusnya pelan, aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan lunglai, apa yang kulakukan tadi bukankah aku dapat membela diri kalau aku tak berselingkuh, tapi aku hanya diam saja, seperti aku mengakui itu.

Selesai mandi kami segera turun untuk sarapan, Mark dan Ten sudah menunggu diruang makan, Mark tersenyum manis kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk padanya, apa lagi yang dia rencanakan sekarang.

"Hyung duduk disebelahku" perintahnya sesukanya, aku menatap Jaehyun yang memasang wajah datar lalu duduk disamping Ten yang tentu saja menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku masih diam, saat tiba – tiba Mark menarikku hingga duduk disampingnya.

"malam tadi Menyenangkan Hyung, gomawo" ucapnya sambil berbisik padaku, tapi aku tau Jaehyun dan Ten dapat mendengarnya, mereka menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh, Jaehyun membuang mukanya, ia tampak kesal, Tapi kesal kenapa..? nah.. aku tak peduli lagi.

Kami sarapan dengan suasana yang sangat sunyi, hingga kembali Mark lah yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"engg.. hyung, bagaimana kalau kita bermain diluar habis makan, kita main salju bagaimana..?" tanyanya bersemangat, Jaehyun langsung tersenyum kecut, bukannya dia tak suka dingin.

"nee, Ten Hyung dan Doyoungie Hyung juga ikut" lanjutnya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk kecil, berbeda dengan Ten yang tertawa melihat anak itu, mungkin dia pikir Mark sangat itu imut, haaah padahal aslinya...

"YAAA… jangan melempar kepadaku " jerit Ten saat Mark melempar salju kepadanya, Mark hanya tertawa, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya diam sambil mengigil kedinginan dibalik jacket tebalnya, dan aku, aku memilih untuk duduk dibangku yang tertutup salju.

"Hyung ayo main.." ajak Mark sambil menarik tanganku "kita buat boneka salju" aku hanya mengikuti apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"ya.. Jaehyun jangan melamun.." ucap Ten dengan suara keras lalu melempar salju kearah Jaehyun, Jaehyun menggeram gemas lalu berlari mengejar Ten, aku hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

"kau cemburu..?" Tanya Mark pelan, aku menatapnya kaget, dia tau perasan ku, ini tak baik. aku menggeleng pelan, lalu menoleh kearah Jaehyun dan Ten lagi,

Tapi sepi.. mereka tak ada dimanapun, padahal tadi mereka masih disana aku menoleh kekiri dan kanan berusaha mencari mereka, tapi tak ada siapa - siapa, dengan cepat aku berjalan berusaha menemukan mereka, aku takut terjadi apa - apa pada mereka, tapi langkahku terhenti saat kulihat Jaehyun dan Ten berdiri di salah satu pohon, Jaehyun tampak memperbaiki Jacket Ten, aku ingin memanggil tapi tenggorokan tercekat, saat Ten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaehyun dan mencium Pria itu, aku terdiam mataku terasa panas dan tenggorokan sakit menahan tangis,

aku masih terpaku saat sebuah tangan menarik kepalaku hingga menghadapnya, aku melihat Mark menarikku lalu memelukku menenggelamkan wajahku dipelukannya.

Saat itu aku benar – benar tak dapat menahan tangisku, aku terisak dipelukan Mark yang hanya diam saja, aku bahkan tak percaya mengapa Mark jadi seperti ini, bukannya dia ingin berbuat jahat padaku, sekarang aku bingung sebenarnya dia ini baik atau sebaliknya padaku.

"Do..Doyoung" aku mendengar suara tercekat Ten memanggil namaku, sepertinya mereka mengetahui apa yang tengah kulihat tadi, aku tetap menangis dipelukan Mark dan Ten berlari mendekatiku, ia memegang tanganku berusaha menjelaskan, tapi aku menepis tangannya dan melepaskas pelukan Mark lalu berlari pergi, Ten mengejarku sambil mememohon aku untuk berhenti, aku tak peduli aku berusaha untuk terus berlari, tapi ia menarik tanganku kami berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang tertutup salju.

"maafkan aku.. tapi dengarkan aku" ucapnya, nafasnya tampak ngos – ngosan karena mengejarku, aku menatapnya marah, entah mengapa aku tak dapat menahan lagi perasaanku padahal aku tau aku tak seharusnya seperti ini, aku sudah tau semua tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku dan tanganku melayang ke pipi Ten yang langsung terdiam saat itu juga.

"kau jahat sekali mengapa membohongiku" _tidak aku sudah tau semuanya_ "aku menganggapmu sahabatku Ten-ssi" bentakku keras, mataku terasa kabur karena air mata sedangkan Ten masih terdiam sambil memegang pipinya, Jaehyun dan Mark hanya dapat diam memandang kami, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari keluar gerbang villa itu, tapi tangan Ten kembali menahanku, aku melihat dia sudah menangis.

"maaf.. Maafkan aku.." ucapnya berkali – kali aku terus berjalan dan berusaha menepis tangannya kasar hingga..

"DOYOUNG TEN AWAS…!"

"HYUNG…!" aku tersentak mendengar jeritan Jaehyun dan Mark yang memanggil kami bersamaan, lalu menoleh kearah sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju aku dan Ten, aku terdiam terpaku begitu juga Ten, mobil itu semakin dekat dan aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku, aku sudah pasrah saat ini, tapi seseorang menarik tubuhku hingga jatuh ketumpukan salju dan mobil itu lewat didepan kami 5 detik setelah aku terjatuh.

aku menatap Ten yang masih terdiam terpaku dan Jaehyun yang memegang tangannya, Jaehyun langsung memeluk Ten dengan wajah ketakutan, aku melihat sang penolongku, ternyata Mark yang menarikku, aku melihat kearah Jaehyun lagi dan airmataku kembali mengalir deras dipipiku, dia lebih mengutamakan menyelamatkan Ten daripadaku, dia menarik tangan Ten dan bukan tanganku, aku memang tak ada artinya untuknya, aku bukan apa – apa baginya, aku langsung berdiri dan berlari pergi .

cukup sudah..

betapa bodohnya aku..

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N** sorry belum bisa ngebalas semua reviews, dan cuman mau jelasin, kalau Jaehyun belum tau kalau Taeyong sudah tau dia sama Do nikah, makanya dia sempat bilang kalau Do ga mau tae tau, dan maafk cuman mau mengatakan ini bakal happy ending dengan dibubuhi bumbu sad ending dan ada character yang bakal...

SUDAH PANJANG KAN HAHHAHAHHA

Reviews nya selalu ditunggu, oy aku sering update FF ini karena, ini yang bakal kuselesaikan pertama kali

untuk yang minta JHonny ma Ten.. hemmmm..

dan perkenalkan our Canada Boy Mark Lee.. heheheh

mungkin sifat mereka disini sering berubah - ubah terutama doyoung dan Jaehyun, tapi itu karena semua character (Je,Do dan ten) ada mysteri masing2...

once again jangan lupa reviewsnya yan


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

TEASER

* * *

Aku berjalan tertatih sesekali menghela nafas lelas, sekarang dimana aku berada ? aku benar – benar kehilangan arah lagi dan mengapa aku bertindak bodoh berlari tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang dan membuatku tersesat seperti ini pada akhirnya.

"aku benar – benar lose." desahku sedih, aku sungguh tersesat baik tentang jalan ini maupun tentang kehidupanku bahkan perasaanku. Aku tau tak seharusnya aku marah seperti itu aku bahkan menampar Ten padahal ini bukan kesalahannya, aku tak harus cemburu seperti itu, karena aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membawa Ten bersamaku tapi sungguh aku tak dapat membohongi perasaanku dan aku masih belum dapat menghapus perasaanku bahkan sekarang perasaan itu makin kuat hingga aku tak dapat lagi menahannya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dihamparan salju tak peduli seberapa dinginnya, hatiku tetap jauh lebih dingin. Salju yang turun bagai ikut memahami tangisku kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba melupakan semua rasanya tubuhku makin tertutup salju, bila aku ingin melupakan semuanya, mungkin sekaranglah waktunya.

"bila ingin bunuh diri, tak bisakah mencari tempat yang lebih mudah ditemukan" aku membuka mataku dengan cepat lalu menoleh kearah Pria yang sekarang berdiri disampingku, aku memperhatikan Pria itu sejenak lalu saat akumenyadari semua dengan cepat aku berdiri dan reflek memperbaiki rambutku yang berantakan

"kau…" ucapku terputus Pria itu langsung berjalan memelukku.

"merindukanku..?" entah mengapa rasa nyaman langsung menyergapku, aku mendesah pelan dan perlahan balas memeluk Pria itu.

"ya, aku benar – benar merindukanmu Taeyong" Taeyong tertawa kecil ia melepas pelukanku dan memperhatikan wajahku seksama.

"masih sama.. mata merah karena kebanyakan menangis, kenapa kau selalu menangis.. kau ini lemah sekali" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusap pipiku lembut. "nach jadi motifmu mencoba bunuh diri karena Jaehyun lagi..?" ejeknya aku langsung memukul lengannya sambil mencibir

"aku tak mau bunuh diri, aku hanya mendinginkan kepalaku saja.." jawabku asal, Taeyong kembali tertawa kecil, aku menatapnya heran

"Taeyong ssi, kenapa kau ada disini..?" Taeyong terdiam lalu berdehem kecil.

"ehm.. ehmm, aku.. pikir aku juga butuh liburan, karena waktu itu kau smepat memberi taukan dimana kalian akan berlibur..jadi… jadi ya aku menyusulmu" ucapnya entah mengapa ia tergagap, aku memicingkan mataku meneliti raut wajahnya, Taeyong balas menatapku, lalu membelalakan matanya.

"Apa..‼ Kenapa.. tak percaya.. aku"

"Taeyong ssi kenapa jadi gugup seperti itu" Taeyong menggeleng lebih keras

"tak apa.., aku.." ucapan Taeyong terhenti seketika, matanya tertuju pada suatu arah aku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya, Jaehyun sudah berdiri dengan pandangan seperti ingin membunuh kearah kami.

"aku mencarimu kemana – mana dan ternyata kau sedang disini, bersama Pria ini.. bagus sekali" ucap Jaehyun sinis, aku hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapannya, mengapa setiap aku yang harusnya terluka dan marah padanya, selalu dia yang akhirnya memarahiku.

"kau sedang apa disini..? aku rasa kau tak diundang , lagipula lusa kami sudah akan kembali ke seoul, kupikir kau tak usah repot – repot menjemputnya dia akan pulang dengan selamat bersamaku" ucap Jaehyun sambil berjalan kearah kami berdua ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Taeyong yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan tajam

" _you know how much I hate you_ " lanjutnya lalu Jaehyun menarik tanganku dengan keras, hingga aku terseret dan hampir terjatuh untung saat itu Taeyong langsung memegang pinggangku, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah terjatuh ditumpukan salju, aku menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan berterima kasih.

"lepaskan dia" ketus Jaehyun, aku langsung tersadar pada situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang, Jaehyun sedang memegang tangan kiriku sedangkan Taeyong juga sedang memeluk pinggangku, aku menatap mereka berdua bergantian sedangkan yang kutatap sedang saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat kuartikan.

"kau yang lepaskan dia, kau tak lihat kau menyakitinya" jawab Taeyong tenang, Jaehyun langsung menoleh kearahku, yang sedang meringis karena genggaman tangannya lalu ia melepas genggaman tangannyal.

"Doyoung-a ayo kita pulang" ucapnya pelan sambil terus menatap lengan Taeyong yang masih memeluk pinggangku, aku segera tersadar lalu menarik tubuhku hingga pelukan Taeyong terlepas.

"tapi, bagaimana denganTaeyong..?" tanyaku, Jaehyun menatap Taeyong kesal sedangkan yang ditatap masih menatap kami dalam diam.

"kau mengundangnya..?" tanyanya dingin, aku ingin menggeleng tapi kuurungkan niatku dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk, Jaehyun menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

"tentu saja.. dia kan pacarmu" ucapnya sinis lalu berlalu pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi aku menatap Taeyong yang masih diam, rasa sakit hati sudah menumpuk dihatiku, mungkin ini jalan satu – satunya.

"Taeyong – ssi" panggilku, Taeyong balas menatapku membuatku kembali terdiam, aku memejamkan mataku erat berusaha menyakinkan diri kalau keputusan yang kuambil ini sudah benar.

"Taeyong..aku.. aku" Taeyong menatapku bingung.

"ya..?"

"aku.." aku terdiam lagi lalu, aku menunduk dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Aku bersedia menjdai kekasihmu"

* * *

hehheheheheh... aku bakal update ini ceper kalau comments nya udah sesuai target ku.. ini cuman teaser ja.. real chap bakal panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang lagi kayak chap sebelumnya hahahahahahahahh jadi reviews semuanya THANK U 3


	9. Chapter 8 (update)

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

"aku bersedia jadi kekasihmu" ucapku cepat. Taeyong langsung membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa.?! kau menerima tawaranku..?" tanyanya meyakinkan aku mengangguk pelan walaupun dalam hatiku masih penuh keraguan.

"ya.., aku akan melupakan semua tentang dia..aku akan mencoba melupakan Jaehyun" ucapku akhirnya dengan mantap.

Taeyong masih menatapku dengan tak percaya lama kami membisu dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"baiklah, kau resmi menjadi milikku sekarang" ucap Taeyong dengan lembut, ia tersenyum manis kepadaku dan aku balas tersenyum, walaupun terasa dihatiku rasa sakit yang sangat tapi saat Taeyong berjalan kearahku lalu memelukku, aku hanya memejamkan mata didalam pelukan itu.

"kau benar tak apa..?" tanyanya lagi aku mengangguk lemah, Taeyong melepas pelukannya, lalu ia menatap wajahku dengan senyum manis yang tetap terukir diwajahnya, aku balas menatapnya matanya yang tajam terus menatapku lalu perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku membiarkan semuanya, sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di keningku lalu kedua pipiku daguku dan terakhir kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku memejamkan mataku semakin erat, terasa airmata menetes lembut dikedua pipiku.

Sudahlah.. mungkin ini yang terbaik.

DOYOUNG POV END

* * *

JAEHYUN POV

Aku menghentakkan kakiku berjalan terus menjauhi tempat dimana mereka berada, untuk apa Taeyong di villaku, apa Doyoung benar mengundangnya ? apa hubungan mereka ? berbagai pertanyaan meluncur mulus di pikiranku, aku menghentikan langkahku teringat bahwa seharusnya aku membawa Doyoung pulang, Mark dan Ten sudah menungguku divilla

"achhh.., aku terpaksa balik" geramku kesal, lalu membalikkan tubuhku kembali ketempat Doyoung dan Ten.

Tapi langkahku seketika terhenti mataku membesar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku.

Taeyong sedang mencium Doyoung..

Dan aku hanya dapat terpaku ditempatku berdiri, rasanya ada monster yang meraung – raung ingin keluar dari dalam perutku melihat itu.

"kenapa...?"tanyaku berbisik pada diriku sendir, suaraku terdengar serak dan jantungku berdegub semakin kencang, rasa panas menyelimutiku dan hatiku..?

Aku menatap mereka lagi sekarang aku benar - benar tak sanggup melihat hal itu aku memutuskan berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Doyoung melangkah masuk bersama dengan Taeyong tentunya, Ten yang melihat hal itu, menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya begitupun Mark yang menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan tak senang.

"Tae hyung, kenapa bisa ada disini" Tanya Ten heran, Taeyong hanya tersenyum sambil duduk disebuah kursi rotan disamping perapian.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu Doyoung, tak boleh..?" jawabnya enteng, Taeyong menatapku sekilas, aku hanya membuang muka rasa aneh saat melihat dia dan Doyoung tadi masih menyelimuti hatiku.

"apa – apaan, jawaban apa itu, bukannya Doyoung Hyung itu istrinya Jaehyun hyung mengapa kau jadi ingin bertemu dengannya..?" sela Mark dengan wajah merah padam. Aku menatap Mark kaget karena mengatakan Doyoung itu istriku, Taeyong tak tau masalah itu, itu masih tetap rahasia, aku melihat kearah pria itu dan mengerutkan keningku heran karena Taeyong balas menatapku dengan dingin.

"istri..?" ulangnya lagi dengan nada bertanya, Mark ingin menjawab lagi tapi Ten keburu menyeretnya menjauh.

"bukan.. maksudnya Doyoung itu temanku.." cetusku cepat, rasa asing kembali muncul lagi disaat menyebut bahwa Doyoung itu hanya temanku, kutatap Doyoung yang hanya diam disamping Taeyong Pria itu juga menatapku tapi dengan pandangan datar.

" lebih baik aku kekamar kau boleh menginap disini, pelayan akan mengantarmu" ucapku pelan pada Taeyong, lalu menatap kearah Doyoung.

"Doyoung ssi, lebih baik kau masuk kamar sekarang istirahatlah, wajahmu pucat" lanjutku dingin, lalu berjalan pergi, aku tak suka melihat mereka berdua bersama seperti itu.. entah mengapa.

Jaehyun Pov END

* * *

DOYOUNG pov

Aku menatap Jaehyun yang berlalu pergi lalu berjalan memasuki kamar kami dengan jantung yang tak berhenti berdetak cepat, wajahku memerah saat mengingat ciuman itu, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, memang bukan benar – benar ciuman pertama karena pertama kalinya aku melakukannya pada Jaehyun tapi berbeda dengan kali ini, karena kami melakukannya bukan hanya kecupan seperti yang kulakukan dengan Jaehyun, tanpa sadar aku memegang bibirku lagi

rasa itu masih ada.

"sampai kapan mau berdiri seperti itu, bodoh" terdengar suara sinis menyadarkanku, segera kutatap Jaehyun yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatapku tajam aku segera menurunkan tanganku lalu menggeleng cepat.

"kurasa bukan urusanmu, lagipula kenapa kau ada disini." Jawabku ketus

"tak boleh..? ini kamarku juga kan" jawab Jaehyun tak peduli "dan malam ini aku mau tidur diatas ranjang juga, terserah kau suka atau tidak" aku menatapnya bingung, apa maunya kali ini..? dengan berat kulangkahkan kaki hingga kesamping ranjang.

"kalo begitu lebih baik aku tidur disofa" putusku sambil menarik selimutku, tapi aku tersentak saat Jaehyun memegang tanganku kuat.

" _why_..? kita kan suami istri, tak apa kalau tidur satu ranjangka" ucapnya pelan, aku semakin heran mendengar hal itu sejak kapan dia seperti ini, aku hanya menggeleng lalu berbalik menuju sofa.

"apa karena Taeyong?" aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, saat mendengar nama Taeyong disebut "tentu saja Karena dia aku bodoh sekali.., apa kalian berpacaran..?" aku membalikkan tubuhku rasa gugup menyelimutiku, Jaehyun turun dari ranjang secara perlahan mendekatiku membuatku terpaksa memundurkan kakiku.

"kenapa..?" desisku heran, Jaehyun tersenyum sinis

"jadi itu benar..? kalian berpacaran, sejak kapan..? kenapa tak memberitahukanku..?" tanyanya lagi, wajahnya berubah menakutkan dia semakin berjalan mendekatiku, aku menggeleng lemah.

"aku.. Jaehyun bukan seperti itu, aku hanya mencoba.."

"Jangan Berbohong…!" aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar bentakan Jaehyun, dia sering memarahiku,, tapi kali ini sepertinya dia benar – benar marah "kau berbohong, sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia" ucapnya dengan nada kasar, aku makin memundurkan langkahku hingga bersandar kedinding, Jaehyun berdiri tepat dihadapanku dengan matanya yang mengerikan.

"aku.."aku berusaha menjawab, tapi saat melihat wajah Jaehyun, lidahku mendadak kelu

"tak usah berbohong lagi, aku tau kau berpacaran dengannya.." ucap Jaehyun dengan suara makin meninggi. "kenapa..? KAU TAU KAU ISTRIKU KAN" lanjutnya lagi, aku memandangnya takut entah mengapa dia semarah itu.

"Áku.. aku punya hak" jawabku hati – hati, wajah Jaehyun semakin memerah menahan marah.

"HAK ..? APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN HAK ADALAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN ORANG ITU" aku langsung menutup mulutku kaget, jadi dia melihat itu ? "ITU HAKMU.. KAU LUPA SIAPA DIRIMU..!"

"Aku tak lupa Jaehyun-ssi.. mengapa kau semarah itu bukankah kau dan Ten…"

"Aku dan Ten..!? Kami berpacaran, dan kalian... jangan bilang kalian benar berpacaran..!?"

"YA..! KAMI BERPACARAN" teriakku kesal Jaehyun langsung terdiam mendengar jawabanku, lama kami terdiam hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"mengapa kau lakukan itu" tanyanya pelan,aku menggeleng lalu beranjak ingin pergi tapi Jaehyun menahan tanganku aku menatap kearahnya yang tak balas memandangku.

"kenapa..?

"Jaehyun-sii.."

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU" bentaknya lagi dengan marah

"Jae.."

"kenapa" aku menghela nafas lelah

"un..untuk melupakanmu" jawabku akhirnya perlahan rasa emosi kini melingkupiku

"melupakanku..?"tanyanya dengan nada heran

"Ya.."

"apa…"

"karena aku mencintaimu.."

aku tersentak kaget mendengar jawabanku sendiri, aku sama sekali tak dapat mengendalikan bibirku untuk mengucapkan itu, aku melihat Jaehyun, Pria itu terdiam mematung mendengar jawabanku, menatapku dalam diam.

"mencintaiku..?"tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, aku hanya terpaku ditempat, kenapa aku mengatakannya..?, aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya aku terlalu terbawa emosi tadi.

"lupa.. lupakan, aku tak bermaksud apa – apa" jawabku cepat dan berbalik ingin pergi lagi tapi ucapan Jaehyun menghentikannku

"Tidak" desisnya pelan "tidak kau tak boleh mencintaiku.." ia mendekatiku dengan ekspresi wajah panic "tolong lupakan aku jangan membuatku seperti ini" aku terhenyak mendengar itu, bahkan untuk mencintainya saja aku tak boleh, aku berusaha menahan airmataku tapi seperti biasa itu selalu tak berhasil dan airmata mengalir sebagai pemenang mengiringi hancurnya hatiku.

"jangan mencintaiku.. kita akan bercerai pada waktunya nanti, aku tak ingin menjadi jahat, tapi jangan mencintaku" lanjutnya, menambah hancurnya hatiku, aku mulai terisak berusaha menahan semuanya, tapi tak mampu kubiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti ini, Jaehyun berjalan menghampiriku dengan pelan lalu mengangkat wajahku dengan tangannya.

"jangan menangis, aku tak akan merubah perasaanku walaupun kau seperti ini jadi lupakan aku" ucapnya pelan, lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar tapi saat dipintu ia berhenti dan menoleh kepadaku.

"dengarkan aku Kim Doyoung…mulai saat ini aku tak akan berbaik – baik padamu lagi, aku tak akan mencoba membuatmu makin menyukaiku, aku tak mau itu.. Tolong lupakan aku" ucapnya lagi lalu seegra menghilang dibalik pintu.

Aku terduduk lemas tubuhku bergetar hebat, aku tau ini akan terjadi tak seharusnya aku mencintainya, tak seharusnya aku mengatakannya, apapun tak akan berubah kini dan aku tak dapat membalik semuanya lagi.

semuanya sudah hancur Karena kebodohanku.

* * *

Kami kembali ke seoul hari ini, sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya memilih diam tanpa mau memandang Ten maupun Jaehyun, Mark ikut bersama kami karena sebentar lagi dia akan pindah sekolah ke seoul dan tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara waktu, sedangkan Taeyong dia pulang duluan, dia mengajak ku pulang bersamanya tapi tentu saja Mark merengek melarangku, aku tak mengerti bukannya Mark membenciku dan ingin aku berpisah dari Jaehyun tapi dia selalu melarangku bahkan ia sepertinya ingin membuatku makin dekat dengan Jaehyun

Apa ini caranya menyakitiku..?

Aku melemparkan tubuhku diatas ranjang sesampainya kami, tubuhku terasa lelah kupejamkan mataku rasanya tahun ini sangat sial bagiku mengingat semua yang terjadi, aku merasa lelah hati dan juga tubuhku, aku hanya ingin istirahat dari semua kelelahan ini.

Baik antara Ten dan Jaehyun juga Mark yang sekarang turut menambah masalah bagiku, tiba – tiba sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuh, aku membuka mataku kaget dan tersentak saat melihat Mark sedangberada diatasku, wajahnya terlihat sangat dekat dengan wajahku dengan kaget aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga menjauh dariku, Mark tertawa sinis.

"kenapa kau disini..?" jeritku kesal, anak itu hanya berjalan mendekatiku lagi lalu duduk disampingku.

"Hyung lupa ? aku akan menginap disini sampai pelayanku menjemputku, lagipula kenapa Hyung tidur dikamar ini, bukannya kamar Hyung di ruang tengah" aku tertegun, aku lupa kalau anak ini akan menginap disini dan aku ketahuan tidur berbeda kamar dengan Jaehyun, dia pasti akan curiga padaku, aku menggeleng cepat

"aku hanya ingin istirahat disini aku bermaksud merapikan tempat ini tapi aku kelelahan jadinya aku tertidur" sangkalku, Mark mengawasi wajahku lalu tersenyum.

"jadi Hyung ingin tidur bersamaku.." ucapnya sambil tak berhenti tertawa, aku menatapnya kesal lalu berlalu ingin pergi, tapi dia menahan tanganku.

"siapa Pria yang bernama Taeyong itu, dia siapamu..?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang seketika serius aku menarik tanganku hingga terlepas dari nya.

"kenapa, itu bukan urusanmu.." bentakku kesal, Mark menarik tanganku lalu ia memeluk pinggangku kasar.

"kau tak boleh selingkuh dari Jaehyun hyung, kau tak boleh menyakitinya… No.. kau tak boleh dekat dengan siapapun" ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, aku menatapnya bingung aku berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggangku tapi ternyata ia jauh lebih kuat dariku, aku menghela nafas kesal

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan..?" tanyaku tak sabar, Mark tersenyum sinis.

"kalau kau sampai selingkuh, aku akan benar – benar menghancurkanmu Hyung kau tak akan tau betapa menyakitkannya yang akan kulakukan kepadamu.. jadi jangan dekati Pria itu lagi, mengerti" aku tertegun, apa dia tak sadar seharusnya dia mengatakan itu pada Jaehyun.

"apa yang kalian lakukan" aku menoleh kearah Jaehyun yang sedang berdiri dipintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya, Mark langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"tidak ada apa- apa iya kan, Hyung..?" ucap Mark sambil berusaha mencari pembelaan dariku, aku mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mau melihat Jaehyun.

Aku terduduk di ruang tamu, kenapa Mark berkata seperti itu, mengapa dia tak bisa berhenti menggangguku.

"apa lagi yang kau lakukan" aku menoleh melihat Jaehyun yang berdiri dengan pandangan datar kepadaku

"apa yang kulakukan..?" tanyaku heran

"sampai kapan kau menjadi seperti ini, jangan menggoda Mark lagi, kau terlihat sangat murahan bila seperti itu" aku menatap Jaehyun tajam, sekarang aku terlihat murahan dimatanya..?

"jangan sembarangan berbicara, siapa yang menggoda Mark, aku tak pernah menggodanya dan dia yang memulai duluan" ketusku tajam Jaehyun tertawa mengejek.

"tidak mungkin Mark menggodamu dia tak akan melakukan itu, aku kenal siapa dia."

"jadi kau tak percaya padaku" Jaehyun tersenyum sinis

"tentu saja, jangan ganggu Mark lagi dia bukan Taeyong yang mudah kau goda, jangan bersikap seperti ini kau benar - benar membebaniku" aku menunduk rasa sakit hati menguasaiku, mengapa disini selalu aku yang salah.

"sudahlah.." desahku pelan menahan beratnya perasaan hatiku, lalu bergerak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan setapak menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari mataku.

" _Mom_ _what should I do_..?" bisikku pelan, handphoneku bergetar saat kulihat layar itu.

Ten calling..

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"hallo….ya?...yah, kita ketemu di café biasa saja.. okay…" aku mematikan panggilan itu, lalu berjalan menuju café tempat janjianku dengan Ten.

* * *

Ten menatapku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, aku hanya terdiam balas memandangnya.

"maaf.. aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini semua darimu, aku memang berpacaran dengan Jaehyun, tapi percayalah aku mendekatimu bukan karena aku tau kau tunangannya, aku mendekatimu karena tulus ingin bersahabat denganmu, aku tak bias menolak untuk berteman denganmu walaupun harusnya aku tak melakukannya, maafkan aku Doyoung-ah" ucap Ten pelan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya padaku, aku tersenyum kecil kumainkan sendok didalam cangkirku dengan bosan.

"hanya itu, kupikir kau mengajak bertemu untuk berbicara hal yang lain" ucapku pelan, kemudian kutatap wajah Ten yang terlihat sembab, ternyata dia juga banyak menangis karena hal ini., kutatap raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan entah mengapa begitu kurus dan pucat, aku iba padanya, aku sungguh kasihan padanya.

tapi bagaimana dengan diriku, adakah yang memperdulikanku..?

"aku baik – baik saja Ten, lupakan saja semuanya tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa, aku pergi dulu" ucapku sambil berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki, aku berjalan ingin pergi,tapi kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatap Ten yang masih diam ditempat.

"semoga kau bahagia" bisikku pelan lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu café.

Kuambil handphoneku lalu memilih sebuah nama dikontakku dan kuletakan ditelingaku, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang kutelpon.

"hello.." ia menjawab

"Taeyong-ssi"

"Doyoung….,ada apa..?"

"aku ingin bertemu, kutunggu ditaman biasa, kau bisa..?"

"ne… tunggu aku disana okay" aku mematikan telponku lalu berjalan menuju taman tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktuku.

* * *

Kubaringkan tubuhku disamping danau di sekitar taman itu, kupejamkan mataku mencoba menghirup udara yang ada disekelilingku.

"kau bisa kedinginan disini _Bunny_." Aku membuka mataku perlahan, Taeyong sudah berdiri disampingku lalu segera ia duduk disampingku.

"kenapa..?, kau menangis lagi..?" tanyanya lembut, aku hanya diam sambil mencoba duduk, Taeyong membantuku hingga aku terduduk disampingnya.

"tidak.. aku tak menangis, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.." ucapku pelan, kusandarkan kepalaku kepundaknya, Taeyong membalas dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku.

"apa kita sudah menjalani ini secara benar..? apa kita sudah mengambil langkah yang tepat, untuk bersama seperti ini, kau taukan ini disebut dengan perselingkuhan, bagaimanapun aku sudah bersuami..?" tanyaku sambil menatap danau yang tenang itu, Taeyong mempererat lingkaran tangannya dipinggangku.

"kita harus melupakan mereka kan..?" aku mengangguk kecil "jadi inilah yang tebaik" Taeyong benar kami harus melupakan mereka.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu secara perlahan, suasananya tampak sepi lampupun tak dihidupkan, apa Jaehyun belum pulang..?, ini kan sudah jam 10 malam, apa dia bertemu Ten lagi.

"ah.. tidak.. aku sudah berjanji akan melupakannya… tidak.. tak boleh.."ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri.

"kau sudah pulang…?" tegur sesorang membuatku menoleh kaget, kupikir tak ada orang di apartement.

"Jaehyun-ssi.." tanyaku memastikan siapa orang yang menegurku.

"ya… kau tak melihatku…" jawabnya dingin, aku memicingkan mata melihat kedalam kegelapan memastikan ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara padaku dan dapat kulihat Jaehyun sedang duduk diatas sofa membelakangiku.

"kenapa lampu tak dihidupkan dan mana Mark..?" tanyaku heran sambil hendak menghidupkan lampu tapi Jaehyun menahanku

"jangan.. biarkan saja begini.." ucapnya, aku meliriknya heran lalu berjalan kearahnya, tak biasanya dia begini bukannya dia tak suka kegelapan..?

"ada apa..?" tanyaku hati – hati sambil duduk disampingnya, dia hanya diam

"mana Mark..?" tanyaku lagi

"dia sedang bersama Appa, mungkin menginap" jawabnya datar masih dengan menunduk, aku terdiam melihatnya lalu kusandarkan tubuhku disofa, tanpa berbicara lagi.

1 menit, 3 menit hingga 7 menit ia tak juga berbicara hingga kami hanya terdiam dalam kegelapan ruangan itu.

"tak ingin berbicara denganku..?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian, kembali dia hanya menjawab dengan kebisuan.

" _whatever_ , aku lelah aku masuk kamar dulu, jangan bergelap – gelapan begini" ucapku akhirnya aku meliriknya sekilas kemudian berdiri dan hendak berjalan ingin pergi, tapi langkahku terhenti, apa itu dipipi Jaehyun..? airmata..? apa dia menangis…?

"kenapa… ada apa denganmu.." tanyaku kaget, sambil kembali duduk Jaehyun hanya menggeleng hingga membuatku kesal melihatnya, dengan kasar kutarik tubuhnya hingga menghadap kearahku aku tercekat ia memang menangis, Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatapku lama kami terdiam saling menatap dalam kesunyian.

Hingga aku tersadar dan segera membuang wajahku berusaha menutupi kuatnya debaran jantungku dan merahnya wajahku saat mata itu menatapku.

"aku.. aku tidur dulu, kalau kau..kau tak mau cerita..aku…." ucapku gugup sambil beranjak ingin pergi, tapi Jaehyun menahanku dan menarikku hingga terjatuh kembali di sofa.

"apa yang…" ucapanku terhenti, saat merasakan itu… Jaehyun menciumku.., aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut dan membuatku hanya dapat membelalakan mataku karena kaget, lama aku terdiam membiarkan dia menciumku, lama – kelamaan dia tak hanya menciumku tangannya mulai menyentuh leherku hingga aku tersadar ini tak boleh terjadi.

"lepaskan…!" bentakku, sambil mendorong tubuhnya, dia tampak kaget karena aku menolaknya aku segera bangkit dari sofa dan menatap tajam padanya, jantungku berdetak makin kencang.

"jangan... jangan mempermainkanku..!" lanjutkku tak kalah keras, Jaehyun ikut berdiri lama dia memperhatikanku sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"aku tak mempermainkanmu.., mengapa kau menolak ? bukannya kau istriku..?" tanyanya dengan suara sinis, aku menatapnya geram

"kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak akan baik – baik padaku dan kau juga yang melarangku menyukaimu, kau kekasih Ten, Ingat..!"

"jangan membawa nama Ten seperti itu, dia tak ada hubungannya..!" aku tersentak saat Jaehyun malah balas membentakku.

"jadi.. kau menciumku karena kau bertengkar dengan Ten.. aku…aku bukan dia.." ucapku menahan buncahan airmata yang kembali lagi dan lagi akan menetes dipipiku, kenapa aku secengeng ini.

Jaehyun berjalan kearahku dalam kegelapan wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan, aku memundurkan tubuhku hingga tersandar kedinding.

"sudah kubilang jangan bawa – bawa Ten.." ucapnya, dengan sinis ia semakin mendekati dan kini ia berada tepat dihadapanku.

"benar.. aku tak boleh membawa namanya, karena kau sedang bermasalah dengannya dan sekarang kau ingin menjadikanku pelampiasanmu, begitu kan..? jangan bersikap begini padaku, kau tau aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini" balasku serak, dia terdiam menatapku, aku tak tahan ingin menangis.

"aku memang tak boleh baik – baik padamu, lupakan saja.. anggap yang tadi tak pernah ada" ucapnya pelan, lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di tempat menahan emosi dan rasa sakit dihatiku yang datang bersamaan.

* * *

"aku akan melupakannya..aku akan melupakannya.." bisikku berkali – kali entah berapa kali aku menyebut kata – kata itu, dari saat berjalan kekelas, dikelas dan hingga sekarang disaat istirahat tak hentinya aku mengucapkan itu.

"bodoh.." aku menoleh, Taeyong sudah berada dibelakangku dan tersenyum kepadaku ia berjalan kearahku, lalu memeluk pinggangku, aku hanya diam membiarkannya.

"ada apa, hari ini terlihat aneh..?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil, aku menggeleng pelan aku tak boleh menceritakan hal itu pada Taeyong, aku tak boleh membuatnya khawatir, dia cukup baik sudah mau menjadi penghibur bagiku selama ini, walaupun dia juga terluka karena mencintai Ten.

"aku baik – baik saja… Taeyong-ssi terima kasih" jawabku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku kedadanya. "kau sudah sangat baik padaku.. disaat tak ada yang menyayangiku.."

"aku tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya ingin melupakan semuanya, akupun berterima kasih karena membantuku melupakan dia" balasnya, membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"nah sekarang panggil aku hyung…ehm baby saja dech.." pintanya dengan suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin, ia melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuhku menghadapnya.

"ya…?" tanyaku bingung, Taeyong mengangguk – angguk sambil tersenyum memaksa..

"hyung saja ya.." jawabku malu, Taeyong terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padaku.

"kemajuan untukmu _Bunny_.." ucapnya lucu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu mencubit hidungku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhku padanya

* * *

Aku hendak menuju uks sekolah karena tubuhku yang sedang lelah hari ini, tapi langkahku terhenti didepan pintu uks itu saat telingaku menangkap suara – suara dari dalam ruangan itu, suara orang – orang yang sangat kukenal.

"aku baik – baik saja.. aku mau kembali kekelas, kau tak usah khawatir seperti itu" terdengar suara Ten yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"baik – baik saja..? jangan bercanda mengapa kau pingsan dan lihat kau mimisan !, itu yang kau bilang baik – baik saja…" kali ini suara Jaehyun yang terdengar menahan marah, aku menghela nafas ingin pergi mendengar pertengkaran mereka, tapi langkahku terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Ten.

"aku tak akan mati sekarang Jaehyun-a.. jangan bertindak seperti ini.." terdengar suara Ten yang melemah, aku terdiam saat mendengar itu, apa maksudnya..?

"jangan mengucapkan hal itu sekarang, kumohon, kau tau aku masih ingin bersamamu" pinta Jaehyun pelan, lalu lama mereka terdiam dan kali ini terdengar suara isakan Ten.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Jaehyun-a bahkan disaat aku seperti ini, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

.

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.. tak akan pernah" aku terdiam terpaku dipintu, hingga tersadar saat beberapa siswi melewatiku sambil tertawa dengan segera aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"ada apa dengan Ten…..?"' tanyaku dalam hati, membatalkan tujuanku untuk beristirahat dan memilih pergi dengan perasaan yang tiba – tiba terasa tak enak

* * *

"Hyung kenapa kau diam saja hari ini..!" aku menoleh kaget dan langsung tersadar dari lamunanku kembali memperhatikan sup ayam yag sedari tadi kuaduk – aduk tak henti.

"bukan urusanmu kan.." jawabku ketus, aku malas berurusan dengan Mark sekarang, tapi Mark malah memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya dipundakku, aku mendesah malas dan terus melanjutkan memasak.

"jangan ketus seperti itu…" godanya denagn suara manja.."Hyung sedang masak apa.. heemmm tampaknya enak" ucapnya pelan, aku berusaha melepas pelukannya tapi memang dia lebih kuat dariku, ia dengan mudah menahanku, apa dia sedang kehabisan obat hingga jadi seperti ini.

"lepaskan Mark kau dapat membuat Jaehyun marah lagi padaku" ucapku kesal, tapi Mark hanya tertawa lalu secepat kilat ia mencium pipiku dan berlari pergi, meninggalkanku yang terpaku ditempat sambil memegang pipiku.

"yak..ada apa lagi dengannya, apa ini caranya membalas dendam padaku, cihhh cara baru yang menyebalkan" gerutuku sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku dengan marah.

Aku sudah selesai meletakkan semua makanan dimeja saat Jaehyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk diam disana, aku menatapnya yang sedang melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, apa tentang Ten hari ini.

"makanlah.." ucapku menegurnya, ia menatapku lalu mulai makan, aku terus memperhatikannya, ia bahkan masih melamun sambil makan, aku menatapnya cemas tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Hyungggggggg… Hyung, wah aku lapar sekali.." ucap Mark yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disampingku, aku mengangguk.

"ne.. makanlah.." jawabku sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Jaehyun yang lesu, sepertinya Mark juga menyadarinya.

"hyung, ada apa.. tak nafsu makan..?" tanyanya heran, Jaehyun hanya menggeleng, Mark menatapku dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban tapi aku hanya menunduk.

* * *

Aku sedang membaca buku saat sebuah pesan di handphoneku menganggu perhatianku.

aku mengambil benda itu dan membaca pesan tertulis didalamnya.

 _'bisakah kita bertemu, aku ingin bicara, Ten'_

aku mengehela nafas pelan.

 _'_ _ya_ _.., dimana..'_ balasku, tak lama diapun membalas

 _'_ _sekarang_ _, dicafe biasa'_

 _'_ _ya_ _.'_

aku menatap layar handphoneku sejenak lalu melemparkannya kesampingku.

Aku melangkah keruang tamu dengan malas kukenakan jacket dan syal dileherku, malam ini benar – benar dingin.

"kau mau kemana…?" tanya Jaehyun sambil meminum tehnya aku menatapnya sejenak.

"bukan urusanmu…" jawabku asal lalu mengenakan sepatuku.

"menemui Taeyong lagi..?" tanyanya sinis, aku mengangkat bahuku pertanda malas menjawabnya, terserahlah apa yang akan dia pikirkan, ak melangkahkan kakiku keluar dengan hati kesal.

Aku memincit tombol lift, menunggunya naik keatas saat lift terbuka aku hendak berjalan memasukinya tapi langkahku terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarikku keras, hingga aku terseret keluar dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Aku menatap Jaehyun yang masih memegang tanganku ia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh amarah padaku.

Marah..? ada apa lagi ini..?

"jangan pergi.., bila hanya ingin menemui Pria itu, jangan pergi…!" aku menatapnya kaget, mengapa ia menjadi marah seperti itu.

"lepaskan aku Jaehyun-ssi, aku harus pergi" ucapku kesal, sambil menarik tanganku tapi ia menahan tanganku lebih erat lagi.

"sebenranya kau ini kenapa…? tanganku sakit Jaehyun"

"kau pikir siapa yang lebih sakit sekarang ini, kau ingin membalasku dengan pergi bersamanya…?" ucapnya keras, aku semakin heran menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu..?" tanyaku heran sekaligus gugup dengan perlakuannya.

"jangan temui dia, aku suamimu.. sekarang aku melarangmu, jadi jangan temui dia" ucapnya dengan suara makin melemah.

"aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau katakan itu.. kenapa kau melarangku.. kau bahkan tak mencintaiku.." balasku tak kalah keras, ahh… sampai kapan kami akan berkelahi seperti ini terus.

"kubilang jangan.. ya jangan.." balasnya sambil menyeretku memasuki apartement kami lalu mendorongku hingga terjatuh kesofa, Mark yang kebetulan sedang bermain game diruang tamu melihatku seperti itu menatap Jaehyun dengan heran.

"hyungg.. ada apa" tanyanya heran tapi Jaehyun tak menjawab, ia malah menarikku hingga berdiri menghadapnya.

"aku tak ingin kau menemuinya lagi mengerti" ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, aku menatapnya takut kembali airmataku menetes perlahan, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.

"kenaoa.., kau selalu menyakitiku seperti ini.." ucapku terisak, tak memperdulikan Mark yang memandang kami dengan bingung.

"kenapa…!? kau benar – benar bertanya seperti itu..?, aku suamimu, Appa sedang sakit sekarang dan kau malah asyik bersama pacarmu itu.."bentaknya kasar, sambil mengeratkan tangannya aku meringis kesakitan.

"tidak.. aku tak ingin membahas itu, sekarang aku harus pergi, _please_ lepaskan aku.." pintaku sambil terisak, Jaehyun menatapku semakin marah.

"Jaehyun-ssi kau menyakitiku" ucapku menahan sakit di tanganku dan juga hatiku melihat ia seperti ini.

"hyu..hyung.. kau menyakiti Doyoung Hyung" ucap Mark, Jaehyun menoleh pada Mark dengan tampang menakutkan.

"bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau masuk sekarang kekamarmu" ucap Jaehyun kasar, lalu menoleh padaku lagi, Mark memandangku sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya, entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat aneh seperti itu.

"lepaskan.."pintaku lagi kali ini aku benar – benar tak sanggup, airmata terus menetes dipipiku.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, kau tau aku tak suka, jadi jangan lakukan itu" ucapnya kali ini dia menurunkan suaranya.

"kenapa.. kau cemburu..?" isakku, aku tau itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"ya,aku cemburu.." jawabnya, membuat isakku seketika terhenti digantikan rasa kagetku mendengar jawabannya, aku menatapnya tak percaya, Jaehyun balas menatapku tajam.

"aku cemburu… aku cemburu saat kau bersamanya.." ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, aku tetap terpaku tak percaya dengan omongannya saat ini, apa dia mabuk ? dan aku kembali tersadar saat dia menciumku lagi.

Jaehyun menyentuh bibirku lagi.. ini yang kedua kalinya semenjak ia menciumku kemarin, aku hanya tertegun dan tak kusadariku aku malah memejamkan mataku.

tiba – tiba kesadaranku muncul, aku membuka mataku kembali aku mendorongnya dan memundurkan langkahku tak percaya.

"jangan.. jangan jadikan aku pelampiasanmu, kau tak mencintaiku.. mengapa kau lakukan itu..jangan membuatku berharap padamu, aku benar – benar ingin melupakanmu" jeritku, airmataku kembali menetes, aku benar – benar tak sanggup, aku membalik tubuhku dan melangkah ingin pergi, tapi Jaehyun malah memelukku dari belakang membuatku menangis makin kencang.

"tolong.. Jaehyun-ssi… _let me go_.. aku tak ingin kau lebih dari ini.. aku tak ingin mengharapmu lagi.."bisikku serak, Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya padaku tanpa menjawabku.

"lepaskan..aku mohon Jaehyun.. kau tak boleh seperti ini, aku benar – benar harus melupakanmu" pintaku menghiba

"kalau begitu jangan lupakan aku.. jangan hapus cintamu dariku, kau tak boleh.." jawabnya pelan, aku membuka mataku kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"apa…?"

"jangan lakukan itu Doyoung"

"apa kau menyukaiku..?" tanyaku perlahan, sambil menghapus airmataku. " apa kau menyukaiku Jaehyun-ssi..?" tanyaku lagi dan dapat kurasa ia mengangguk dipundakku.

"kurasa aku.. aku menyukaimu.. yahh aku…aku menyukaimu" jawabnya, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, mendengar jawabannya, mungkinkah..

"jadi jangan tinggalkan aku.." lanjutnya dengan suara memohon, aku tertegun, tidak.. dia tak mungkin, Ten.. ya.. bagaimana dengan Ten.

"kalau begitu, kau mau melupakan Ten untukku.." pintaku kembali mengusap pipiku perlahan. Jaehyun terdiam terasa tubuhnya menegang saat aku mengucapkan nama Ten.

"maukah kau melepaskan dia dan utuh mencintaiku" tanyaku lagi, perlahan kurasa tangannya terlepas dari pelukannya padaku, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihatnya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, perlahan – lahan ia memundurkan langkahnya.

Aku balas menatapnya dengan sedih.

"lupakan dia dan jadilah milikku" Jaehyun menatapku sedih

"maaf.. maafkan aku.. .. aku tak bisa.. aku benar – benar tak bisa.. mianhae, lupakan yang tadi" pintanya sambil membuang wajah, aku menatapnya rasa sakit hatiku semakin terasa membludak sekarang

"apa.."aku tersenyum miris menahan rasa pedih dihatiku, aku benar - benar terluka lagi, "jadi, kau menyukaiku, tapi tak bisa melepaskan Ten" tanyaku pelan, Jaehyun menatapku lagi, ada kepedihan di matanya.

"kau tak mengerti.. kau tak akan mengerti" ucapnya pelan, aku menggeleng

"tidak Jaehyun-ssi kau yang tak mengerti.. aku tak mau menangis lagi…" bisikku lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi.

tak mau lagi...

* * *

TBC

* * *

DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... I LIKE DRAMA HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH

is this long enough..? jangan bilang ga panjang Ill kill you all ahahahha, hanya bercanda.. ini mungkin 4 atau 5 episode ato lebih pendek lagi bakal habis, pokoknya siap2 angst di next chapter sooo.. jangan lupa review nya yaa... kalo nyampe yang jadi target bakal update secepatnya...

kalian pasti ga bakal ngerti sikap mereka semua yang berubah - ubah dan mysterious hahahahahhahah... and Taeyong tu kayak superman ja disini ya dimanapun Doyounga ada dia tau hehehehehhe.. oya mungkin kalian bakal ngebenci Doyoung atau malah Ten di next chap kekekekkekekekkekke

kali ini AUTHOUR bakal balas review ehhehhehee, tapi maaf ya cuma review chap teaser ma chap 7 aja, maaf ya baru bisa balas sekarang

aiyoemi10 : kalo ada Johnny gimana yaaaaaa.. ahahahhaah, mereka semua agak egois disini heheh

ardnac555 : awww makasih, ditunggu reviews berikutnya

dygikel : Jaehyun maruk karena ada sesuatu hahahah.. tsundere kan biasanya taeyong ya hahahah

yamiharushita :ada Mark karena kan bakal bosan kalo cuman empat Dara aja yg di FF nie hahhah

pandagame : thanks.. bener2 ga nyadar saya hahaha

Guest : weee Rowoon hahahah banyak ya yang ngeship mereka bedua kekekkekek, tapi mungkin di lain cerita hahahaa

Rimm : itu rahasia, dan sebenarnya Doyoung juga ga mencoba ngertiin orang lain hehe, mungkin belom insaf merekanya

Guest : benar - benar cemburu

TaoRisJae " baby dont like it hahahah... Dilema kita

Guest : kalo panjang bukan teaser dong say hahahaha... iya cubitan Mark rame2 kita

smcacia : gimana yaaa.. tapi jangan sebal ma Ten banyak - banyak ya. dia punya rahasia yang belum kalian tau ahahahah

ichinisan1-3 : aww aku penganut Tae seme heheh, yutae tepatnya, iya Ten sebenarnya dilema banget

lutfiah24k : pasti tambah kesal ma Mark disini hehe

essens : hehehh tapi kasian Jae kan hohoh

ichinisan1-3 : Taeyong mang Gennie.. bisa tau aja Doyoung dimana, nah.. Jae mank ternyata suka ma dodo

ardnac555 : iyo FF jaedo tu langka bangat padaha NCT first Otp since debut kan Jaedo heheheh tapi kayaknya people yang baru masuk ke NCt malah ga ngeship mereka berdua hahah, sama kayak Markhyuck, Nomin, Johnten, HanIl and Yutae

Retnuna : benar ga ya Tae tu ga serius..?

JKSHC : sbenarnya taeDo itu Hidden otp buat ku, moga ja ga benar - benar cuma pura - pura si Tae hehe

MinJ7 : bener banget tapi sebenarnya kita bisa nyalahin mereka semua atau bahkan ga bisa nyalahin mereka kekeke

yamiharushita :Doyoung bakal bahagia atau ga ya heheh

Fredy Park : ni chap lengkapnya

dhantieee : update UP

hacheChii : duyuung hehe

yoo : muka Tae mank bikin curiga orang - orang yaa hahahhah

yesita : its okay.. iya benar Doyoung bakal tambah kurus nih kalo benaran digituin terus tapi..tapi sebenarnya itu bukan mau Ten kok

JANGAN LUPA TETAP REVIEWS ya GUYS


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

 _Warning Alur sangat cepat.. heheheeheh_

* * *

Ten menatap wajahku dengan sedikit heran, mungkin ia dapat melihat bekas airmata dipipiku, tentu saja sebelum kesini aku sudah sangat banyak menangis.

"cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucapku pelan, Ten tersadar kembali lalu menunduk kemudian menatapku lagi.

"aku tak akan berbasa – basi.." ucapnya pelan, aku balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"lupakan Jaehyun dan bercerailah dengannya.." aku membelalakan mataku kaget, ten menatapku "lupakan Jaehyun kumohon, aku tak sanggup lagi melihat kalian berdua, aku tak bisa lagi menahan ini.. lepaskan dia untukku" pintanya, aku balas menatapnya tampaknya ia mulai menangis.

"kenapa.. kenapa aku harus bercerai dengannya untukmu" jawabku dingin, Ten membelalakan matanya kaget, sedangkan aku tetap memandangnya dingin.

"kami direstui dan aku juga mencintainya, kenapa aku yang harus terluka dan melepasnya untukmu" lanjutku, sambil berdiri dan berlalu ingin pergi tapi Ten menarik tanganku dan berlutut dsampingku, aku membelalakan maataku kaget dan menatap sekelilingku, orang – orang dicafe tampak memandangi kami dengan heran.

"Ten-a.. cepat berdiri, apa yang kau lakukan.." tanyaku panic sambil menarik untuk Ten berdiri, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh berlutut didepanku sambil terus memegang tanganku.

"aku tak akan melepasmu sebelum kau setuju.." pintanya, aku menatapnya dengan bimbang. Lalu memperhatikan orang – orang yang masih menatap kami dengan heran.

"kita bicara diluar saja" pintaku lalu menarik Ten berdiri dan membawanya keluar, aku melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar saat kami sudah berada ditempat yang cukup sepi.

"kau gila..!' bentakku marah, Ten hanya menunduk dan terus menangis,aku mendesah saat melihatnya... kemana Ten yang kuat dulu..? kemana dia..?

"aku memang gila, aku sakit hati melihatmu dan Jaehyun, perlahan kusadari dia mulai selalu membawa namamu dalam setiap pertemuan kami, tertawa saat menceritakan tentangmu, marah dan kesal padamu, dia mulai menyukaimu..sedangkan kau sudah memiliki Taeyong Hyung.. bisakah kau memberikan jae padaku… Aku mohon"

"aku pernah belajar ingin melupakannya, karena dia sudah menjadi suamimu tapi aku tak bisa Doyoung-a, aku sangat membutuhkannya, aku tak bisa melepaskannya aku sangat takut kehilangannya, aku.. aku tak sanggup, kumohon jangan rebut dia dariku lagi.. jangan lakukan itu lagi.." aku melihatnya yang makin terisak dengan iba.

"aku..aku sakit Doyoung-a.." aku menatapnya kembali dengan bingung, apa yang diucapkannya.

"dokter bilang usiaku tak akan lama.." isakannya menjadi makin kencang menjadi tangisan, aku terpaku menatapnya, pikiranku mendadak kosong hingga aku terduduk lemas kutatap ia yang terus menangis.

dalam waktu 4 bulan ini.. ijinkan aku bersama Jaehyun.. ijinkan aku bersamanya..kumohon" aku menatapnya tak percaya, kali ini air mataku ikut jatuh, aku baru menyadari, betapa aku menyayangi Ten.. "aku tak akan lama lagi, Doyoung-a hanya 4 bulan aku dapat bertahan, jadi kumohon"

"Ten-a.."ucapku, dengan suara serak

"ijinkan aku bersamanya, aku tak akan memohon lagi.. hanya ijinkan aku mencintainya sampai.." ia berhenti sejenak, menghapus airmatanya.

"sampai akhir hidupku.. ijinkan aku bersamanya" pintanya sambil berlutut kembali dihadapanku, aku menutup mulutku dan membiarkan tangisanku membuncah keluar, sungguh aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini.

"mianhae Doyoung-a, aku meminta ini tapi.. tapi aku.. aku benar – benar t-tak sang…gup…" ucapannya terhenti, ia jatuh dihadapanku sambil memejamkan matanya, aku menatapnya kaget lalu berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya segera.

"Ten.. hey Ten."

* * *

aku menatap Ten yang masih tak sadarkan diri, selang infuse dan oksigen terpasang di tubuhnya, pikiranku tiba – tiba terasa kosong saat itu.

"Doyoung-ssi Terima kasih .. untung kau segera membawanya kesini kalau tidak, Bibi tak tau apa yang akan terjadi" aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan eomma Ten padaku.

"dia sebenarnya sudah tau tentang penyakitnya sudah sangat lama, dokter bahkan mengatakan dia seharusnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, tapi itu tak terbukti dan dia tetap hidup dan sangat ceria sekarang, tak akan ada orang yang mengira ia sakit seperti ini.."ucap eomma Ten sambil tersenyum melihat kearah anaknya.

"mungkin itu sebuah keajaiban, saat dia mengenal Jaehyun dia tak pernah mengeluh sakit lagi bukan karena ia tak merasakannya tapi karena ia mencoba menjadi kuat, menjalani hidupnya dengan senang karena itu dia bertahan, tapi.. penyakitnya kambuh lagi sekarang.. bahkan kondisinya lebih parah daripada sebelumnya tapi anak itu bersikeras tak mau berobat dan tetap memilih bermain diluar, dasar nakal" sekarang matanya berkaca – kaca menahan sedih.

"dokter kembali mengatakan kalo usianya hanya 4 bulan lagi, bibi tak ingin percaya lagi bibi berharap keajaiban terjadi seperti dulu saat Jaehyun bersamanya, bibi hanya ingin dia dapat melewati bangku sekolahnya, bibi benar - benar hanya ingin dia bahagia, hanya ingin itu" aku segera memeluk eomma Ten yang kini terisak, aku tak tau Ten menderita seperti itu dan aku tak sadar betapa pentingnya Jaehyun bagi dirinya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki berderap disusul Jaehyun yang masuk dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Ten yang masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri, ia menggenggam tangan Ten dan mencium keningnya dapat kulihat tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya tersenggal – senggal, sepertinya dia tak melihatku.

"Ten..hey... bangunlah, aku sudah disini, Ten maafkan aku.."ucapnya lembut ditelinga Ten, aku ingin menangis lagi melihat itu, masih ada rasa sakit dihatiku, sakit yang amat sangat.

Aku segera melepas pelukanku dari eomma Ten dan berpamitan pulang, aku berhenti disebuah lorong kusandarkan tubuhku didinding dan perlahan – lahan aku terduduk di lantai, tak peduli pandangan orang – orang yang melewatiku.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini.." bisikku lemah. "kumohon..jangan membuat Ten menderita seperti ini, aku menyayanginya..maafkan aku" isakanku kini berubah menjadi tangisan kepedihan.

"jangan ambil sahabatku.. jangan buat aku tak bisa memiliki siapapun lagi, bahkan cintakupun aku tak sanggup memikirkannya saat ini... aku sangat takut.." doaku.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi sekarang..?, kenapa semuanya menjadi sangat menyedihkan seperti ini, sebenarnya ini salah siapa..?, salahku kah yang secara tak sengaja memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai dengan kehadiranku ataukah salah dia yang mencintai pria yang sudah menikah atau juga salah Pria itu yang tak bisa menentukan hatinya untuk siapa.

Aku terus bertanya – tanya dihatiku, apakah aku harus melepaskannya atau aku harus menahannya.. 4 bulan.. apa kah itu cukup untuk membuat semuanya berubah atau apakah perasaanku lah yang akan berubah, aku tak tau.. lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong, dia yang menemaniku selama ini, apa dia tau tentang sakitnya Ten, apa dia akan menyerah dan berusaha menemani orang yang dicintainya sedangkan aku apakah aku akan menyerah sekarang.

Aku masih termangu saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dengan segera aku menoleh, Jaehyun sudah ada di sampingku ia menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh kelelahan, aku tau dia sangat terluka sekarang.

menatap wajahnya yang pucat, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan sejak kejadian Ten tak sadarkan diri tadi malam hingga siang ini, ia baru kembali dari rumah sakit.

"kau sudah pulang..?" tanyaku pelan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya hatiku, ia hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disampingku.

"kau ingin istirahat, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan hangat.." ucapku agak khawatir melihat betapa pucatnya dia, aku ingin bangkit dari tempatku tapi Jaehyun menahan tanganku.

"aku tak apa, kau disini saja… "pintanya lirih, aku hanya mengangguk lalu duduk kembali.

"kurasa aku bodoh.." ucapnya tiba – tiba, aku hanya mengeritkan kening tak mengerti.

Jaehyun menatapku dengan ekspressi yang tak dapat kuterka

.

"aku ternyata secara tak sadar telah jatuh cinta padamu.." aku tertegun, ia kembali meraih tanganku lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuanku membuatku makin tak bergerak ditempatku, aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja sekarang.

"melihatmu bersama Taeyong membuatku tak bisa bernafas, aku merasa aku ingin memukulnya mendorongnya agar tak menyentuhmu, tapi… aku malah menyakitimu membuatmu menangis entah sampai kapan…dan membenci Taeyong tak menghasilkan apa – apa untukku, aku seperti anak kecil yang tak mau miliknya diambil orang lain tapi malah menyia – nyiakan miliknya sendiri" kali ini aku memberanikan menatap matanya, ia terlihat sangat lemah apa dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Tapi aku benar – benar tak bisa menjadikanmu milikku sekarang Doyoung-ah walaupun hatiku sangat menginginkanmu, Ten…Ten lebih membutuhkan aku saat ini, akupun ingin menjaganya sepenuh hatiku menjauhkan semua yang dapat membuatnya terluka.. bahkan menjauhkan perasaanku darimu sekarang.." ucapnya lagi dengan pelan lalu tangannya menyentuh rambutku dan memainkannya.

"untuk saat ini ijinkan aku begini, karena mulai besok aku tak akan dapat lagi" ucapnya lemah,aku kembali dikuasai rasa ingin menangis lagi, kenapa aku sangat cengeng.

"kau tahu…?, entah mulai kapan aku menyadari rasa sukaku pada Ten adalah rasa yang lain kadang aku pikir itu cuma rasa cinta kepada seorang saudara dan saat kau hadir semuanya berubah, membuat perasaanku yang belum pasti itu menjadi pasti, aku memang menyukaimu…" lanjutnya lagi perlahan, sambil menatapku aku hanya dapat menundukan wajahku, airmata lagi dan lagi menetes pelan dipipiku, tapi ini bukan kesedihan, aku sangat bahagia ternyata dia juga menyukaiku.

"aku benar – benar menyukaimu..bukan…. yang benar … aku benar - benar jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Jaehyun sambil mendongak menatap wajahku yang terus dibanjiri airmata, ia membelai pipiku lembut lalu menghapus airmata itu.

"sampai aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya kepada dia dan juga kepadamu.. sampai aku dapat mengungkapkan dengan bangga bahwa kaulah yang kucintai… bahwa kaulah istriku..tapi saat ini bisakah kau bertahan.. bisakah kau menunggu untuk aku menyelesaikan semuanya dulu..aku tak ingin bercerai..aku ingin kau menungguku..bila kau masih mencintaiku"

Aku semakin terisak.. bisakah aku.. bisakah aku menunggu…?

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas, rasanya aku lelah sekali, semua yang menyapaku tak kupedulikan, aku lebih memilih duduk manis dan berdiam diri ditempat sembari memandang siswa – siswi yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing – masing.

"kau sudah datang " tegur seseorang yang sangat kukenali suaranya, aku menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun yang sudah duduk disampingku, ia balas menatapku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan aku hanya mengangguk lalu memilih untuk kembali merenung diri.

aku jadi teringat semua percakapan kami kemarin, ia mengatakan dia mencintaiku.. rasanya saat itu jantungku memompa sangat kencang, rasa bahagia menyusup dihatiku, tapi.. tetap saja.. aku tetap harus melupakannyakan setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"baby..!" aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk kelas, Taeyong sudah berdiri dan melambai – lambaikan tangannya kearahku, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan hendak menuju kearah Taeyong, tapi Jaehyun malah menahan tanganku.

Aku menatapnya kaget, tapi ia tak balas menatapku kualihkan pandanganku kearah Taeyong, yang sekarang matanya tak lepas dari genggaman tangan kami berdua.

"Jaehyun-ssi lepaskan.."pintaku lirih, Jaehyun tetap diam menunduk tak menatapku tapi tak juga melepas tanganku, Taeyong langsung berjalan kearahku dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaehyun kasar, lalu menarikku pergi dari situ, aku hanya dapat diam mengikutinya, sekilas aku menoleh pada Jaehyun yang masih menunduk entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Taeyong terus menarikku hingga di sebuah lorong ia melepas genggamannya dan menatapku tajam.

"tadi itu apa..?" tanyanya pelan aku mengerutkan keningku heran

"apa maksudmu…?" tanyaku tak mengerti, Taeyong tersenyum sinis, lalu mendorong tubuhku hingga merapat kedinding, ia lalu mengurungku dengan kedua lengannya dikanan kiri pundakku, aku menatapnya makin tak mengerti.

"kau benar – benar tak tau..?, tadi itu apa..?, kenapa Jaehyun menggenggam tanganmu seperti itu…kau bilang kau akan melupakannya kan..?" aku dapat mendengar nada amarah dalam tiap ucapannya. Aku mendorong kedua tangannya hingga lepas dari pundakku.

"bukan apa – apa, aku akan kekelas sekarang, sebentar lagi masuk" jawabku malas lalu meninggalkannya, tapi Taeyong malah menghadang arah jalanku.

"apa maumu..?" tanyaku kesal sambil menatapnya, ia balas menatapku dengan marah.

"aku belum selesai bicara.. kau sudah janji akan melupakannya, apa kau lupa itu, lalu mengapa sekarang kau membiarkan dia memegang tanganmu seperti tadi" sekarang nada Pria itu makin meninggi, membuat emosiku yang sedari tadi tertahan memuncak sudah.

"itu bukan urusanmu..!, jangan melarangku seperti itu, aku memang kekasihmu tapi kau tau yang kusukai Jaehyun dan lagipula kau menyukai Ten kan…?, lalu kenapa kau jadi semarah ini padaku.." ucapku keras, Taeyong menatapku semakin marah, ia langsung meremas rambutnya seperti orang tak sadarkan diri, aku menatapnya takut saat ia kembali menatapku.

"aku…? Marah kenapa..?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri

"apa kau tak tau mengapa aku marah seperti ini.. apa sikapku sama sekali tak membuatmu mengerti.. apa selama ini kau tak juga mengerti…?" ucapnya tak kalah keras, hingga aku terpaku karena bentakanya, ini kedua kalinya dia semarah ini denganku.

"Taeyong..?. jangan seperti ini.." ucapku berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Taeyong menepis tangaku dan memilih meninggalkanku, aku hanya dapat terdiam mematung melihat punggungnya yang makin menjauh.

"kenapa dia semarah itu..?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri "apa dia sudah tau tentang Ten..?" kemungkinan itu tak dapat kusingkirkan, Ten sekarang sedang dirumah sakit, bisa saja Taeyong mengetahui hal itu hingga dia menjadi se'emosi tadi karena yang kutahu yang dapat membuat dia semarah itu hanya Ten.

"maaf Taeyong-a" bisikku pelan, lalu kembali ke kelasku.

* * *

"Hyung.. Jaehyun hyung kemana..?" Tanya Mark padaku, sambil menghampiriku yang sedang termenung di balkon kamarku dan Jaehyun.

"kerumah sakit.." jawabku singkat, Mark ikut bersandar di pagar balkon, ia terus – terusan menatapku membuatku merasa jengah, aku saat ini tak mau bertengkar dengannya.

"kau ini bodoh ya Hyung" aku menatap Mark yang tersenyum mengejek, aku benar – benar malas meladeninya saat in, aku ingin berbalik pergi tapi Mark menghalangi langkahku dengan ucapannya.

"kau tak cemburu..!" aku terdiam lalu membalikkan badanku menghadap Mark yang juga sedang menatapku.

"untuk apa..?' tanyaku lirih, Mark kembali tersenyum kecil ia menatapku seolah aku ini anak kecil yang sedang berbohong kepadanya.

"Hyung kau benar – benar polos.." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, aku hanya dapat mengatupkan bibirku kesal.

"ya.. jelas saja kau harus cemburu, dia suamimu kan.. dan saat ini dia lebih memilih bersama Pria lain daripada bersamamu, kasihan sekali" aku tetap terdiam menatap Mark yang tetap tertawa,menganggap semua yang kualami itu lucu.

"kupikir itu bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu."jawabku kesal, Mark kembali tertawa tapi kali ini tawa itu terlihat mengerikan, ia berjalan kearahku lalu memegang ujung rambut panjangku.

"anak kecil..lucu sekali kita hanya berbeda tiga tahun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis "kau yang anak kecil Hyung, tanpa kau sadari kau yang menyebabkan banyak orang terluka.. menyerah saja kau tak akan dapat bertahan lebih dari ini, Jaehyun hyung milik Ten Hyung, tak bisakah kau mengerti itu" ucapnya tajam, aku menepis tangannya dari rambutku.

"kenapa.. apa kau juga menyukai Ten.."tanyaku sambiil tersenyum sinis, Mark menatapku kaget.

"kasihan sekali.. kau tak akan mendapatkan Hyungmu itu, aku heran mengapa semua orang selalu jatuh cinta pada Ten, jujur aku iri padanya dan kau.. daripada mencari masalah denganku lebih baik mengejar cintamu itu.." lanjutku lalu berbalik meninggalkan Mark, tak peduli bagaimana reaksi anak itu atas apa yang kukatakan

* * *

Aku ingin berjalan kekelas, istirahat siang sudah hampir berakhir tapi langkahku terhenti saat mataku menangkap seseorang yang tersenyum manis padaku,

Ten..

jantungku langsung berdegub kencang melihat wajah pucatnya.

"apa kabar.." sapanya lemah, aku tetap diam menatapnya, ia berjalan menghampiriku lalu memeluk tubuhku aku mengernyit tubuhnya terasa panas.

"kenapa..? kau sudah tak apa apa..?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar, Ten menggeleng kecil.

"aku baik - baik saja. 2 bulan lagi ujian akhir, aku harus lulus bersama kalian kan.. setidaknya aku akan lulus SMU, walau tak mungkin aku kuliah bersama kalian tapi aku akan bersamamu 3 bulan ini" ucapnya lembut, aku menatapnya sedih, 4 bulan lagi… aku tak pernah percaya akan hal itu, Ten adalah Pria yang kuat dia tak mungkin..

"Doyoung-ah, bisakah kita lupakan masalah kita hanya untuk 3 bulan ini.. haah.. maksudku 4 bulan ini.. hemmm rasanya aku tak percaya usiaku hanya 4 bulan lagi hahaha., setidaknya aku akan menghabiskan masa smu selama sebulan ya kan.. lulus smu 3 bulan, sebulan bersenang-senang, pasti tak akan ada penyesalan kan.." ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum, tapi aku tau ia tak setenang itu, matanya menunjukan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"tentu saja, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan Jaehyun.. Jaehyun juga akan bersamamu" ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum, senyum Ten tampak memudar saat aku mengucapkan nama Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih Doyoung-a.. dan maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih, aku balas tersenyum aku sudah berjanji akan merelakan Jaehyun untuk kebahagian Ten, setidaknya untuk saat ini...

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan sejak hari itu, semua berlangsung dengan baik – baik saja, Ten juga baik – baik saja walaupun ia sering pingsan dan masuk kerumah sakit berkali – kali tapi ia tetap dapat berjuang, aku sering sekali menangis melihat dia yang terkadang memaksakan diri seperti ini.

dan Jaehyun.. kami tetap menjalani pernikahan secara berpura – pura, berusaha membuat semuanya berjalan sempurna, seolah kami bahagia saat ini, kadang aku merasa sakit sekali saat melihatnya bersama Ten, tapi senyum Ten yang bahagia membuatku tetap harus menahan rasa sakit ini, aku tetap bersama Taeyong, ia sangat baik dan memperhatikanku, kadang aku merasa bersalah padanya tapi hatiku tetap tertuju pada Jaehyun dan tak akan semudah itu beralih padanya.

Mark.. dia tetap berusaha membuatku sakit hati, entah sampai kapan dia akan mengakhiri ini.

"jangan melamun terus, ini minum.." aku menerima minuman dingin yang diberikan Jaehyun padaku, saat ini kami sedang berada di taman keluarga Taeyong, belajar bersama seperti itulah.

"aku benar – benar tak mengerti ini.." ucap Taeyong kesal, sambil menunjukan soal kimia padaku, aku tersenyum kecil Taeyong pintar di pelajaran apapun kecuali kimia, katanya itu ilmu yang tak seharusnya ada di seluruh dunia

"sini kuajari, jangan ganggu Doyoung " ucap Jaehyun sambil menariknya menjauh dariku, aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu, Jaehyun sudah mulai menunjukan persahabatan pada Taeyong, aku menoleh pada Ten yang tetap terpaku pada buku yang dibacanya.

"kau mau minum dulu " tawarku padanya, Ten tersenyum kecil mengambil minuman yang tadi ditawarkan Jaehyun padaku.

"terima kasih.."ucapnya pelan, aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak pucat kusentuh lengannya ternyata dia panas sekali.

"kau sakit lagi, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja, kau harus istirahat ya.." Ten menggeleng kecil.

"aku tak apa" jawabnya lemah, membuatku merasa sangat khawatir padanya, tapi aku tak bisa memaksanya, ia mungkin akan marah kepadaku kalau aku memaksanya istirahat.

"baiklah.." jawabku, tiba – tiba handphoneku bergetar pelan, aku melihat yang menelponku ternyata Mark.

Untuk apa dia menelponku..?

"hallo" jawabku malas

"Hyung…mana Jaehyun hyung kenapa dia tak mengangkat telponnya" aku mengerutkan kening, kenapa Mark berbicara dengan suara serak seperti itu, habis menangis..?

"aku tak tau,apa kau ingin bicara dengannya.."

"tidak… Hyung kau bilang pada Jaehyun hyung, kalian harus kerumah sakit P, paman masuk rumah sakit baru saja katanya jantungnya kumat" aku membelalakan mataku kaget, lalu mematikan telponku dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang mengajari Taeyong.

"Jaehyun kita harus pergi, Appamu masuk rumah sakit" ucapku panic, Jaehyun tampak terkejut, lalu berdiri tanpa bicara apapun ia langsung berlari pergi, aku menatapnya bingung lalu menatap Taeyong dan Ten yang juga tampak terkejut.

Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk mengejar Jaehyun kerumah sakit.

Tapi sesampainya dirumah sakit itu, semua sudah terlambat, aku dapat melihat Jaehyun yang menundukan wajahnya disamping jenasah Appanya, ia menangis dalam diam, aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya, kusentuh pundaknya lembut, airmata menetes dipipiku kutatap wajah tenang Appa Jaehyun yang terpejam.

"Appa.." bisik Jaehyun serak, aku menutup mulutku menahan tangis yang semakin menyesakan dadaku.

Ten dan Taeyong hanya tepaku dipintu masuk, aku dapat meihat Ten yang juga mulai menangis, ia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dan merangkul pundaknya dan Jaehyun langsung memeluknya, aku menatap itu dengan hati sakit, tapi ini bukan saatnya aku cemburukan.

"Hyung.." aku menoleh dan melihat Mark yang menangis diampingku, ia menghapus airmatanya, membuatku semakin ingin menangis.

Kutatap wajah Appa Jaehyun yang tetap terpejam, aku tak bisa menahan semuanya, setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku disofa rasanya mataku bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, kami baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Appa Jaehyun.

Kutatap Jaehyun yang duduk diam disampingku, rasanya hatiku pedih sekali melihatnya seperti itu.

"Doyoung-a.." Jaehyun menyebutkan namaku dengan pandangan yang bahkan tak tertuju padaku.

"ya…" jawabku pelan.

"mari bercerai.."

rasanya saat itu ribuan pisau menyerang jantungku, aku terdiam terpaku, menatap Jaehyun, tapi Pria itu, hanya diam tak menatapku

"apa yang.."

"kita bercerai.. aku akan mengurusnya setelah ini.." aku menatap Jaehyun pedih rasanya aku tak percaya dia mengucapkan itu, airmata menetes dipipiku

dengan mulusnya

"kenapa..?" tanyaku, tapi Jaehyun hanya diam tak menatapku.

"kau.. kau bahkan tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita.. kenapa.. padahal kau katakan kau mencintaiku dan memintaku menunggu.. tapi kenapa..kenapa kau ingin bercerai denganku" ucapku lemah, airmata terus mengalir dipipiku. Jaehyun tetap diam, aku memegang pipinya dengan kesal

"tatap aku.. apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi.." tanyaku terus menangis, Jaehyun menatapku dengan pandangan kosong.

"aku mencintaimu Jaehyun-a, aku akan bertahan seperti ini..aku tak ingin bercerai aku mohon" Jaehyun hanya diam, kutatap matanya yang menatapku, dapat kulihat embun kesedihan dimatanya.

"aku akan bersama Ten setelah ini. Aku akan menemaninya, aku tak mau menyesal dengan tak melihat dia disampingku saat dia pergi nanti aku ingin aku tetap menemaninya.." ucapnya datar, ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang terus menangis.

"Hyung.." aku melihat Mark yang ternyata sedang memperhatikanku dari pintu kamarnya, ia mungkin mendengar semuanya tadi.

"kau puas..?" tanyaku pada Mark yang tetap diam " KAU PUAS..!, ini yang kau inginkan kan.. aku bercerai dengan hyungmu… apa kau puas… kami akan bercerai setelah ini.." bentakku marah, rasanya kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang.

Mark berjalan menghampiriku dan memegang tanganku tapi dengan kasar kutepis, aku segera berdiri, emosiku memuncak sudah.

"jangan menyentuhku, kalian semua sama saja..kau.. Jaehyun.. kenapa kalian senang melihat orang bersedih, kenapa…" isakku pelan.

"Hyung…" Mark terus berusaha menenangkanku, tapi aku sudah terlanjur marah sekarang.

"kenapa… kau menyukai Ten kan.. pergilah kejar dia dan kembalikan Jaehyun padaku.. semua menyukai dia kan.. tak ada yang benar – benar menganggapku ada kan… semuanya selalu tentang Ten dan Ten…" jeritku marah, Mark balas menatapku kali ini ia terlihat sangat marah padaku

"jangan menatapku seperti itu… kau pikir siapa.." ucapan ku terhenti saat Mark memelukku erat, aku membulatkan mataku kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan saat aku tersadar aku berusaha berontak dalam pelukannya , tapi ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"kenapa.. kenapa Hyung selalu bicara seperti itu, aku tak menyukai Ten Hyung, aku menyukaimu Hyung, aku menyukai Doyoung …" aku semakin terpaku saat Mark mengucapkan itu, bukannya selama ini dia jahat padaku.

"aku mencintaimu Hyung, aku memang dulu sangat membencimu, karena Jaehyun hyung , tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku malah jatuh cinta padamu.. jatuh cinta pada orang yang selama ini kubenci, aku benci melihat Jaehyun hyung yang baik padamu dan aku lebih membenci Taeyong yang menjadi kekasihmu, hingga membuatku terus menjadi jahat padamu…" aku tetap terdiam, airmata terus menetes dipipiku.

"bercerailah dan jadilah milikku Hyung.. aku mohon.." ucap Mark pelan.

Cerai..

aku mengingat kata itu lagi, kemarahanku kembali memuncak, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark dan berlari pergi sempat kudengar suara Mark yang memanggilku, tapi aku tak peduli aku terus berlari entah kemana aku tak tau.

* * *

Udara malam yang dingin dan rintik hujan turut mengiringi airmataku, aku membaringkan tubuhku dipasir, saat ini aku berada dilaut entah bagaimana aku bisa kelaut ini, aku tak peduli lagi.

Kutatap langit malam yang bahkan tak berbintang. Sekarang rasa hati ini jauh dari kebahagian, yang ada hanya rasa benci dan benci.

"kenapa…" bisikku serak, aku sudah terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini, handphoneku bergetar pelan, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Kutatap nama dilayar itu, Taeyong.. dengan pelan kuterima telpon itu

"ha…"

"Kau dimana…..?" terdengar suara keras Taeyong memutuskan ucapanku.

"tae… aku tak ingin pulang sekarang" ucapku lemah, hening…

"Tae..?" panggilkku lagi.

"kau dimana..?" Tanya Taeyong, kali ini dengan suara yang dibuat berusaha tenang.

"dilaut.." jawabku pelan, lalu mematikan telponku, kembali handphoneku bergetar kuraih benda itu, Taeyong lagi.

Aku tak mengangkatnya.

Hanya diam menatap langit malam, handphoneku bordering lagi, aku melihat nama itu..

Ten… untuk apa dia menelponku..

"aku benci padamu Ten… aku sangat membencimu…." Jeritku sambil berdiri dan melempar handphoneku kedalam laut

* * *

"Doyoung.. Doyoung..! kau dimana.." aku menoleh dan melihat cahaya senter dikejauhan, mereka sudah menemukanku..

Aku menatap cahaya yang makin mendekat itu dan tersenyum sinis lalu membaringkan tubuhku kepasir yang basah dan memejamkan mataku, membiarkan air laut membasahi tubuhku.

"Doyoung. Kau di….!, yaaa… Doyoung-a.." suara Taeyong memanggilku, mereka sudah menemukanku dapat kudengar suara langkah Taeyong menghampiriku, ia langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Doyoung… kau tak apa," ucapnya suaranya terdengar panic, aku membuka mataku perlahan, kutatap Taeyong yang juga menatapku, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"kau baik – baik saja..?" tanyanya, ia membantuku berdiri aku menatap Taeyong dingin, kenapa ia sebaik ini bukannya dia suka pada Ten.

"Doyoung-a kau baik – baik saja, kami mencarimu ditiap laut didekat sini.. aku sangat khawatir" aku tertegun saat mendengar suara Ten, aku menoleh melihatnya yang langsung memelukku.

"jangan begini lagi, ayo kita pulang.." ucapnya terisak kecil, Ten memegang tanganku dan memakaikan jacket padaku, aku segera menepisnya dan melagkah dengan lunglai, aku melihat Jaehyun yang juga sedang menatapku, ia tampak khawatir.. untuk apa khawatir, bukannya kalau aku tak ada bebannya akan hilang.

"Doyoung-ah, jangan seperti ini, ayo kita pulang.." ajak Ten lagi aku tau ia mencoba sabar, tapi aku kembali menepisnya, ia menatapku heran.

"kau kenapa..?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum sinis

"aku..kenapa.." geramku lalu dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong Ten hingga ia terjatuh,

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tampak terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan pada Ten.

"hey…! Apa yang kau lakukan.. Ten Kau baik – baik saja.." bentak Jaehyun sambil berlari menghampiri Ten dan membantu Pria itu berdiri aku tersenyum sinis melihat semua itu.

"ya.. ada apa denganmu.." ucap Taeyong hati - hati, ia memegang tanganku tapi pandanganku tak teralihkan dari Ten, ia juga menatapku kaget.

"kenapa.?" tanyanya sedih.

"kenapa…?, hahahaha lucu sekali.." jawabku sambil tertawa mengejek, aku dapat melihat semua pandangan heran yang tertuju padaku.

"kenapa.. kenapa selalu semua tentangmu Ten… , kenapa bukan aku.. kenapa semua menyukaimu, kenapa bukan aku…" ucapku keras, Ten membesarkan matanya karena kaget.

"kenapa kau mengambil semua yang kusayangi, bahkan orang yang kucintaipun lebih memilihmu.." jeritku, kemarahan kini keluar sudah.

"kau tau.. aku selalu berusaha menahan semuanya sendirian, menangis sendirian.. karena semua yang kusuka selalu beralih padamu…" aku melihat Jaehyun yang menatapku tak percaya.

"kalian semua lebih menyukainya kan… kalau cuma kasihan padaku jangan mendekatiku…!" Ten berjalan pelan kearahku, airmatanya menetes dipipinya.

"Do.. Doyoung-a aku…"

"jangan dekati aku…" bentakku, marah, Ten menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau tau Ten…aku membencimu.. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU TEN..!" bentakku keras, Ten menatapku sedih begitupun Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"apa yang kau katakan.." Tanya Jaehyun dengan marah, aku menatap Pria itu penuh kebencian.

"kau juga.. kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku.. tapi kau bohong kan…!" jeritku keras, Jaehyun terdiam menatapku, Taeyong dan Ten menatap Jaehyun heran.

"kau tak pernah mencintaiku.. padahal aku mencintaimu.. sangat.." ucapku serak, airmata mulai menetes dipipiku.

"tapi kau lebih memilihnya dari padaku.. kau ingin bercerai.. okay…mari kita bercerai…." aku menatap kearah Ten yang sedang menangis.

"kau puas sekarang...aku benar – benar membencimu…"desisku.

"aku tak ada maksud membuatmu seperti ini.." isak Ten, aku kembali tertawa ditengah tangisanku.

"mulai sekarang jangan muncul dihadapanku.." ucapku tajam.

"aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi mengerti… aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan semua tentangmu dan Jaehyun.. jadi jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi.." ucapku kali ini dengan nada meninggi.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MATI SAJA SECEPATNYA TEN, KAU MATI SAJA….!"

* * *

A/N : supriseee.. hari ini lagi good mood banget heheheh makanya updatenya lebih cepat... owwww jadi sekarang siapa yang jahat ya.. memang sifat mereka itu berubah - ubah ya... ga jadi angst masih di chap berikutnya hahahah... JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

 _Warning angst yang Bukan Angst.. heheheeheh_

* * *

Jaehyun POV

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MATI SAJA SECEPATNYA TEN, KAU MATI SAJA….!"

PLAkKK.. dapat kurasakan tanganku memanas dan sakit, aku melihat Doyoung yang sedang memegang pipinya ia menatapku kaget dan tak percaya, begitu juga Taeyong dan Ten mereka terlihat sangat kaget, tapi aku tetap diam menatap wajah Doyoung rasa sakit menyelimuti hatiku saat itu.

"hentikan itu.. jangan membuatku makin marah padamu.." ucapku menahan emosiku yang membuncah ingin keluar, aku menghampiri Ten dan memegang tangannya untuk membawanya pulang.

Tak memperdulikan Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang tetap berdiri disana memandang kami dalam diam.

Rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dadaku semakin sakit melebihi rasa sakit ditanganku

"maafkan aku Doyoung- a.." ucapku dalam hati, berusaha menepis bayangannya yang terluka saat aku menamparnya, tak mengertikah dia aku lebih terluka saat ini, karena harus melepaskannya, melepaskan dia yang kucintai demi sebuah janji yang tak akan pernah kuhianati.

Perlahan tanganku meremas dadaku dengan keras, rasanya sakit sekali.

* * *

Hari – hari berlalu setelah itu, 1 minggu lagi pengumuman kelulusan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan Doyoung sejak kejadian itu, Mark entah mengapa memutuskan untuk kembali sekolah diluar negeri, ia bahkan tak lagi bermanja – manja dengan Doyoung seperti biasa mereka terlihat sangat canggung dan aku masih tak mengerti mengapa.

yah.. seperti hubungan kami sekarang terasa canggung dan menyakitkan.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku disofa, Doyoung belum juga pulang, ini sudah jam 12 malam akhir – akhir ini ia selalu pulang tengah malam dan entah darimana.

Terdengar bunyi tombol dipincit dari luar, aku menoleh dan melihat Doyoung yang masuk kerumah dengan lelah, ia terpaku melihatku lalu menunduk dan berjalan secepatnya menuju kamarnya, aku menghela nafas berat ia benar - benar tak ingin melihatku.

Kami benar – benar tak pernah berbicara, aku sibuk mengurus Ten dan ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taeyong, ia benar – benar sudah berubah wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin bahkan bukan hanya tawanya yang hilang. Senyumnya pun tak seperti dulu lagi, aku ingin menangis bila melihatnya seperti ini.

Tapi aku harus melupakan semuanya, aku harus bercerai sesuai janjiku dengan Ten dulu dan sesuai dengan janjiku pada **dia** yang memintaku untuk menjaga Ten, bila Appa masih ada mungkin kami bisa tetap bersama, tapi Appa sudah meninggal dan tak ada lagi yang dapat kupertahankan, aku mencintai Doyoung tapi bagiku yang terpenting sekarang adalah Ten, aku akan menemaninya di hari – hari akhir hidupnya.

Aku mendengar suara isakan tertahan dari balik pintu, ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku mendengar dia menangis, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di depan pintu kamarnya airmata menetes perlahan dipipiku.

"maafkan aku…" bisikku lemah "Maafkan aku.. aku sudah bertahan untuk menjaga janjiku…sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi janji itu akan ku penuhi.. Maaf.. ".

* * *

"Jae..." aku menoleh pada Ten yang duduk dihadapanku, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun hari ini dan mungkin saja dia menyadari itu.

" kau belum makan sama sekali hari ini.." ucapnya lembut, aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku, Ten menghela nafas pelan lalu menggenggam tanganku aku hanya diam membiarkannya.

"apa kau bahagia..?" tanyanya pelan, aku mengangkat wajahku melihatnya mengapa dia menanyakan itu.

"y-ya.." jawabku ragu… bukan… sejujurnya bila aku harus mengatakan sekarang aku akan berkata aku sakit saat ini, aku menderita sekarang, aku terluka sekarang, tapi aku tak dapat mengatakan itu, aku tak ingin ia bersedih karenaku, Kesehatan Ten adalah yang terpenting sekarang, Ia terlihat semakin lemah.

"apa kau masih mencintaiku..?" aku terpaku menatap Ten, ia menanyakan apa aku masih mencintainya tapi saat ini yang terlintas hanyalah bayangan Doyoung dan aku tak bisa menghapusnya dari pikiranku.

 _Maafkan aku Ten_

"apa kau mencintaiku Jaehyun..setidaknya masihkah kau mencintaiku..?" tanyanya lagi, aku langsung menunduk mendengar pertanyaannya yang kedua kali.

"Y-ya.. aku….menyayangimu" jawabku tanpa mau menatapnya, Ten kembali menghela nafas, lalu ia memegang pipiku hingga aku menatapnya.

"apa kau mencintaiku.. jawablah dengan menatap mataku.. apa kau mencintaiku…" tanyanya lagi, aku menatap matanya terlihat mendung kesedihan dalam tatapan matanya, aku tak boleh melukainya.

"aku.." ucapanku terhenti, aku tak sanggup menatap matanya saat ini, aku tak mau kalau dia mengetahui aku telah berbohong, karena bukan dia yang kucintai, bukan dia.

"sudahlah.. jangan berbohong lagi… kau mengatakan kau menyayangiku, tapi bayangankupun tak ada dimatamu.."

"Ten-a"

"cukup… aku tau selama ini kau hanya bertahan didekatku karena menjaga janjimu pada **dia** kan, **dia** sudah tak ada lagi Jaehyun-ah.., rasa simpatimupun harus kau akhiri, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan terus bertahan disampingku" aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"janjiku dan dia akan selalu kujaga sampai akhir, bahkan bila aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku..kau seharusnya paling mengetahui itu Ten" ucapku datar, Ten tersenyum miris.

"aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabat sebagai saudara sebagai superheroku, tapi aku lebih ingin kau bahagia, aku akan menikmati hidupku dengan bahagia walaupun hanya sebentar aku akan menikmatinya sebaik – baiknya, aku ingin berbaikan dengan Doyoung, aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia, karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua lebih dari aku menyayangi siapapun" aku tertegun menatapnya, apa maksudnya dengan melupakan janjiku.

"bahagialah bersama Doyoung, aku mohon…. aku tak ingin ada airmata lagi, hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi, aku tak ingin ada kenangan buruk tentangku.." Ten tersenyum lembut, wajahnya yang pucat, menjadi semakin menyedihkan dimataku.

"janji itu lupakanlah…" ucap Ten

"kau sudah menepati janji itu selama ini, janji kau dan dia, akhiri saja sampai disini" aku menunduk mendengarnya, apakah ini saatnya janji itu kuakhiri disaat Ten harus menghitung hari, apakah aku setega ini mengakhiri janji yang sudah kupertahankan beberapa tahun ini.

* * *

Doyoung pov

Aku hendak membuka pintu apartementku saat mataku tertumbuk pada sosok Ten yang sedang berdiri didekatku dengan senyumnya yang ingin membuatku menjadi gila karena rasa sakit dikepalaku yang mendadak datang begitu melihatnya.

"untuk apa kau disini, sudah kubilang aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu.." ucapku sinis, Ten menatapku dengan pandangan sedih, membuatku makin membencinya.

"boleh kita bicara ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucapnya memohon, aku langsung tersenyum sinis mendengarnya

"bicara apa..? mengatakan bahwa, aku sudah kalah.. YAAHH..! Ten tak cukupkah, kau membuat Jaehyun membenciku seperti sekarang, tak cukup banyak kah kau membuatku menangis, kau tau setiap melihatmu membuatku makin terluka, apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku jauh terluka…."Ten menatapku tak percaya

"aha…" aku tersenyum sinis "atau kau mau menggantikanku sebagai isteri Jung Jaehyun..hahahaha… silahkan..kau bisa memilikinya" Ucapku dengan meninggikan nada suaraku, Ten menunduk lalu ia menghela nafas dan kembali menoleh kepadaku.

"aku hanya ingin bicara Doyoung-ah, aku tak akan meminta maaf untuk apapun karena aku jauh terluka darimu.."ucapnya dengan pandangan datar, aku langsung menatapnya kesal.

"kau.. kau yang terluka..ck.. lucu sekali.." ucapku dingin, aku mendorong pintu apartementku hingga terbuka dan hendak masuk, tapi langkahku terhenti mendengar ucapan Ten, yang terasa membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"aku sudah putus dengan Jaehyun.."

* * *

Tbc

A/n : jreng Jreng Im back.. sorry kalau updatenya ga panjang heheheh.. sya punya target review untuk mengupdate jadi kalo belom tercapai saya ga bakal update cerita ini.. dan tolong jangan cuman "next ato Update please.." itu bukan review yang saya mau, jadi mari kita saling berbagi cieee...


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

 _Warning angst yang Bukan Angst.. heheheeheh_

* * *

Doyoung POV

Aku menatap tajam Ten yang sekarang duduk dihadapanku, aku membawanya ke café biasa tempat kami bertemusaat ia mengucapkan kata – kata tadi.

 _"Aku sudah putus dengan Jaehyun.."_

cih apa dia sedang bercanda sekarang.

Aku terus memeperhatikannya yang sedang mengaduk – aduk milk tea'nya dengan bosan.

"apa maksudmu tadi..?" tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian yang sedari tadi kami ciptakan, Ten menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandangku dengan tatapan datar, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah, tampaknya dia sangat kurus sekarang.

"ya.. kami sudah putus.." ucapnya pelan sambil menghela nafas lemah, ia menatap keluar café, dari balik kaca memandang orang – orang yang sedang lalu lalang diluar dengan kesibukan mereka masing – masing.

"sudah lama sekali.." lanjutnya seolah berbicara dengan diri sendiri, aku mengernyitkan kening heran, apa maksudnya sudah lama apa setelah kejadian dilaut waktu itu, tapi kenapa Jaehyun tak pernah menunjukan kalau mereka sudah putus, bukannya mereka selalu bersama disekolah malah terlihat makin dekat.

"lama..?" tanyaku heran, Ten kembali menatapku, pandangannya terlihat kosong Ia mengangguk pelan.

"ya.. lama sekali, apa kau ingat saat aku memohon padamu dan mengatakan tentang penyakitku, saat aku meminta kau melepaskan Jaehyun untukku itu adalah hari kedua Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berpisah dariku" aku terpaku tak percaya, jadi saat itu, saat dimana Jaehyun berani menciumku untuk pertama kalinya, jadi saat itu, saat dimana dia mengungkapkan dia mencintaiku, itu disaat dia sudah berpisah dengan Ten..?

"kau tau.. dia mengatakannya seperti ini _'Ten-a, aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi.. aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku mencintai Doyoung, aku tak mau membuat dia menangis lebih dari ini, jadi mari berpisah'_ , " Ten menghentikan ucapannya dan menundukan wajah, airmata menetes dipipiku, jadi benar Jaehyun mencintaiku, dia tak berbohong.

"aku marah sekali saat itu, aku marah sekali.. karena dia lebih memilihmu, tapi dia juga bilang, walaupun sudah berpisah dia akan tetap menjagaku, tetap disampingku.. tapi.. aku tau, itu semua karena janji yang sudah dia tanggung..bukan karena dia benar – benar ingin bersamaku.." aku menatap Ten yang sudah ikut meneteskan airmata sekarang.

"jan..janji..?" tanyaku pelan, airmata ini tak kunjung berhenti menetes dipipiku. Ten tersenyum lembut padaku, walaupun aku tau dia sangat terluka saat ini, senyum itu tampak sangat dipaksakan.

"ya, janji.., dia berhutang pada seseorang hingga dia tetap menjaga janjinya untuk selalu bersamaku, akan menjagaku sampai aku atau dia sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini, janji itu yang membuat dia harus jadi seperti ini.." aku menatap Ten yang tak sekedar meneteskan airmata lagi, sekarang dia benar – benar terisak.

"janji apa.." tanyaku dengan suara bergetar, Ten kembali tersenyum pedih.

"kau tau Doyoung-a disetiap detak jantung yang mengisi hari – hari Jaehyun yang membuatku tak ingin berpisah atau lepas darinya, setiap detakan itu.." Ten tak kuasa menumpahkan tangisannya, aku tau semua orang di café sedang menatap kami dengan heran, tapi aku tak peduli.

"a..apa, yang… apa yang terjadi.." tanyaku sekarang tak hanya Tubuhku yang bergetar,pandanganku pun sudah terasa kabur.

"jantung itu… jantung itu milik kekasihku yang sebenarnya.., jantung Jaehyun sekarang adalah jantung kekasih pertamaku" aku menutup mulutku karena kaget, dengan pandangan tak percaya aku menatap Ten, ia balas menatapku.

"kekasih pertamaku..memberikan jantung nya pada Jaehyun.. " kali ini aku benar – benar terkejut saat mendengar itu.

"aku ingin menceritakan semua, mari ikut denganku" ucap Ten lemah sambil memegang tanganku, aku mengikutinya meninggalkan café, kami berjalan tanpa bicara sedikitpun sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing – masing.

"kita sampai" aku menatap sekelilingku, ini kan pemakaman, untuk apa dia membawa kukesini, Ten berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang terawat tampaknya seseorang selalu datang kesini hingga makam itu tak seperti makam lain disekitarnya, aku mengikutinya dengan langkah bergetar jantungku berdegub saat melihat sebuah nama dibatu nisan itu

"Johnny Seo.. itu namanya, dia tampan kan.." bisik Ten dalam senyum kepedihannya, aku hanya diam menatap foto Pria di makam itu.

"kami.. kami bertemu saat aku masih sering bolak – balik masuk rumah sakit dulu, dia juga menderita leukimia seperti aku, kupikir karena kami senasib, makanya kami saling berbagi dan tak lama kami saling jatuh cinta, saat itu adalah saat yang membahagiakan bagiku" Ten kembali tersenyum, matanya menerawang saat menatap photo Jhonny.

"suatu hari Johnny dipersilahkan pulang oleh dokter, kami pikir itu berarti dia sudah sembuh jadi kami berjanji bertemu di danau dekat rumah sakit, tapi..tapi Johnny tak pernah datang… " Ten menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ia duduk di sebelah makam itu, membersihkan beberapa daun kering yang baru jatuh disekitar makam itu, aku hanya dapat melihatnya.

"1 jam 2 jam ia terlambat hingga berhari – hari dia tak kunjung menemuiku, aku kecewa.. sungguh aku kecewa.. aku terus menunggu tapi dia tak juga menemuiku, hingga 1 tahun penantianku, tak ada hari tanpa aku tak menunggunya didanau itu, kondisiku semakin buruk, dokter juga mengatakan usiaku tinggal sebentar saja." Aku melihat Ten tersenyum kecil saat itu.

"suatu hari aku sedang menangis karena menunggu dia yang tak kunjung menemuiku, kupikir apakah dia sudah tak mau berpacaran denganku yang penyakitan ini atau bagaimana..dia kan sudah sembuh.. jadi.. untuk apa dia berpacaran dengan anak penyakitan sepertiku.. apalagi kami masih sangat muda saat itu, Cinta baginya pasti hanya permainan sebaliknya aku sudah benar - benar jatuh cinta padanya, tak kan mudah melupakannya hingga membuatku begitu terpuruk saat itulah aku bertemu Jaehyun, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dia.." Ten memandang langit biru dengan pandangan menerawang.

"dia mulai mengisi hidupku, membantuku melupakan Johnny walau ku akui aku tak kan pernah bisa melupakannya.. tapi aku tetap mencoba meraih kebahagiaanku , walaupun tak bisa melupakan Johnny, tapi aku mulai merasa bahagia bersama Jaehyun, ia seperti adik kecil yang manis yang selalu menyenangkan hatiku, bahkan usiakupun dengan ajaibnya menjadi lebih lama dari diagnose dokter. Tapi aku selalu bertanya – tanya, kemana Johnny.. kemana dia.. apa benar dia melupakanku..aku tetap berharap ia akan kembali padaku" Ten menggeleng , ia tersenyum kecil memandang foto Johnny, airmata menetes perlahan dipipinya.

"suatu hari aku tak sengaja, mendengar Jaehyun mengucapkan nama Johnny, aku penasaran kupikir mungkin dia tau tentang Johnny, jadi saat pulang sekolah, aku membuntutinya..setidaknya aku dapat melihat Johnny sebentar saja, apa dia bahagia, apa dia sehat, apa yang sedang dilakukannya..?" Ten menghela nafas berat, isak tangis perlahan terdengar lagi

"tapi apa yang kudapat, Jaehyun malah menuju sebuah pemakaman…" ia kembali berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, lalu menatapku.

"kau tau rasa penasaranku terjawab sudah… ternyata tujuan Jaehyun pulang saat itu adalah untuk mengunjungi sebuah makam, saat Jaehyun sudah pulang dari aku mendekati makam itu perlahan.. dan disitulah ada penjelasan, mengapa Johnny tak kunjung menemuiku, kenapa dia takpernah menepati janji kami.. karena…" kembali Ten berhenti, aku menatapnya dengan iba lalu ikut berjongkok disampingnya dengan ragu aku merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku, membuat Ten terisak didalam pelukanku.

"karena.. dia sudah meninggal.. 3 hari setelah dia dibawa pulang… dia meninggal dihari dia berjanji akan menemuiku didanau itu… dokter.. ternyata sudah menyerah pada penyakitnya..ia berbohong mengatakan kalau ia baik - baik saja, dokter berbohong saat mengatakan kalau ia akan sehat dan dapat bermain seperti anak lainnya.. mereka semua berbohong padaku" kali ini, kembali aku meneteskan airmata, ternyata Ten sangat terluka seperti ini, aku merasa sangat bersalah saat itu, rasanya dadaku sangat sesak, mendengar semuanya.

"dan.. yang paling membuatku terkejut.. Jaehyun.. Jaehyun ternyata adalah salah satu anak yang juga dirawat dirumah sakit kami, dia menderita kelainan jantung dan harus mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya secepatnya, saat itu, dia mengenal Johnny.. mereka menjadi sahabat dekat, dan aku tak pernah mengenal Jaehyun sebelumnya.. disaat terakhirnya Johnny meminta Jaehyun untuk berjanji, dia akan menggantikannya menjagaku karena ternyata ia sangat mencintaiku.. dan Jaehyun menyanggupi itu, setelah Johnny meninggal Jaehyun mendapatkan seorang donor jantung, Jhonny yang memberikan jantung itu padanya, hingga dia bisa sehat seperti sekarang ini…." Aku menahan diriku yang ingin menangis keras menumpahkan semuanya, jadi itu mengapa Jaehyun begitu keukeuh pada janjinya.. jadi itu semua karena hal itu, aku tak pernah menyangka Jaehyun pernah sakit separah itu.

"kenapa.. dia tak menemuiku secepatnya.. kenapa dia tak mengatakan tentang meninggalnya Johnny.."Ten Tersenyum pedih "itu karena Johnny lebih memilih untuk tidak diingat, daripada menambah rasa sakitku, dia lebih memilih aku membencinya.. 1 tahun adalah waktu pemulihan Jaehyun dengan jantung barunya.. hingga dia benar – benar dapat menemuiku dan menepati janjinya.."

"Kenapa… kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang.." tanyaku sedih, Ten melepas pelukan kami, lalu menatapku lembut, ia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"karena Jaehyun melarangku.. aku menerima itu semua, awalnya aku marah pada Jaehyun karena membohongiku.. sangat marah, tapi akhirnya aku dapat menerima semuanya, kami resmi pacaran setelah itu, hari – hari berlalu Menyenangkan walau ku akui, kami tak pernah saling mencintai.. nah.. kami memang saling mencintai tapi hanya sebagai saudara, setidaknya saat memeluknya aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantung Johnny aku masih bisa merasakan Johnny ada didekatku.. hingga… kau datang dan dia menikah denganmu, aku marah.. aku memaksanya berjanji karena aku tak mau berpisah darinya, Jantung Johnny ada padanya dan itu satu - satunya hartaku yang berharga, dan ia berjanji bila ayahnya sembuh ia akan bercerai denganmu, ia terima itu.. karena dia berpikir tak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ternyata semua salah.. dia jatuh cinta padamu dan aku sangat egois saat itu" aku melihat wajah Ten yang terus tersenyum walau airmata masih terus membasahi pipinya, aku langsung menundukan wajahku, aku selalu berpikir aku adalah korban dari semua ini, tapi ternyata yang paling menderita adalah mereka berdua.

"haaahhhh… akhirnya lega menceritakan ini semua padamu.." ucap Ten sambil menghapus airmatanya lalu berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya, ia tersenyum riang lalu kembali menoleh padaku.

"Doyoung-a, bolehkah kita berteman lagi...dan yang paling penting bolehkah kau tak menyerah.. kejarlah cintamu.. aku sudah melepasnya.. sampai saat ini aku masih menyimpan nama Johnny dihatiku jadi raihlah cintamu karena aku juga akan meraih cintaku, saat aku tak ada nanti aku yakin Johnny lah yang akan menyambutku" aku menatapnya sedih, lalu ikut berdiri menatap Ten yang terus tersenyum dan memejamkan mata menatap langit biru.

"Ten-a..maafkan aku." bisikku pelan, ia pasti tak mendengarnya, aku terus menatapnya saat aku menyadari ekspresi Ten berubah menjadi kesakitan, ia terduduk lemas mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya, aku berlari memeluknya, ia tampak tersiksa.

"Ten, kau baik - baik saja, bertahanlah kita akan kerumah sakit" Ucapku panik Ten hanya mengangguk, aku langsung membantunya berdiri dan mencari taksi untuk membawanya kerumah sakit.

* * *

"dia sudah tidur.. tadi berbahaya sekali, kalau sampai terlambat, saya tak dapat membayangkannya" ucap dokter, sambil meninggalkan kami, aku menatap wajah Ten yang tertidur, dengan lemas aku duduk disampingnya, kugenggam tangannya, rasa bersalah makin memenuhi hatiku.

 _"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA"_

ucapan itu terngiang – ngiang ditelingaku, kenapa aku sejahat itu.

"Ten…!" aku menoleh saat melihat Jaehyun yang masuk dengan wajah khawatir ia tertegun saat menyadari kehadiranku, lalu menatap Ten yang sedang tertidur.

"dia baik-baik saja" ucapku sambil tersenyum, Jaehyun diam ia terus – terusan menatapku dengan pandangannya yang membuatku tersiksa.

"apa..apa yang terjadi..?" tanyanya dengan canggung, aku menggeleng kecil.

"tak ada.. kami hanya saling berteman lagi sekarang." Jawabku pendek, lalu menatap Ten yang tampak damai saat tidur, lama kami terdiam dan Jaehyun memilih untuk duduk disampingku.

" aku sangat senang... kau mau bicara padaku.." aku hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, aku tersenyum kecil, tapi tak ingin menatapnya.

"maafkan aku.." lanjutnya aku ingin menangis saat itu, tapi aku menahannya.

"its okay.. aku yang salah, jadi mulai sekarang mari perbaiki hubungan kita" jawabku lembut, Jaehyun menunduk terdiam.

Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu berdiri dan menatap Jaehyun, ia balas menatapku dengan gemetar tanganku menyentuh wajahnya, Jaehyun terdiam lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi tanganku yang memegang pipinya dengan tangannya.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku berhasil menahannya

"Jaehyun.. Jung Jaehyun..aku sudah memutuskan " panggilku lembut, ia menatap mataku dalam, membuatku ingin bertahan untuk tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang telah kupikirkan sedari tadi.

"katakanlah"

aku setuju dengan apa yang kau inginkan dulu...Jaehyun-ah ayo bercerai.." ucapku dengan suara yang susah payah kuucapkan, Jaehyun tetap membisu ia terus menatapku, seolah mendalami apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"mari bercerai.. " bisikku lagi, Jaehyun masih diam, aku mati – matian menahan rasa ingin menangis, dapat kurasa tangan Jaehyun bergetar ia memegang tanganku yang tadi digenggamnya, lalu dengan sekali tarikan aku sudah berada dipelukannya.

"ya.." bisiknya, lalu ia mencium rambutku "ya.. mari bercerai"

Setetes airmata jatuh dipipiku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum walau terasa menyakitkan.

"ya mari berpisah.."

* * *

"mari putus "

Taeyong menatapku kaget, mendengar ucapan yang baru saja kuucapkan, minuman yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh begitu saja, Kami sedang berada ditaman milik keluarganya saat ini.

"a..apa.. maksudmu, jangan bercanda, bukannya itu tak lucu" jawabnya lalu tertawa kecil, tawa yang dipaksakan ia kembali mengoyangkan ayunan yang sedari tadi didudukinya, aku diam saja dan menatapnya datar.

"mari kita putus tae, aku benar – benar tak bercanda, kita sudahi saja semuanya.. aku lelah dan aku tak ingin menyiksa kita berdua lagi.." ucapku pelan, Taeyong terdiam menatapku, ia menelan ludah lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"karena Jaehyunkah itu..?" tanyanya pelan, aku menggeleng, ia menoleh dan menatapku tajam.

"lalu..?.."

"aku akan pergi jauh, setelah lulus aku akan meninggalkan seoul, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku ke Paris, aku ingin mengejar impianku di sana" ucapku pelan, Taeyong kembali terdiam.

Lalu perlahan, ia berdiri menghadapku, yang memang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dihadapannya.

"kenapa.. apa kau tak tau perasaanku padamu..?" tanyanya kecil, aku diam memandangnya.

"aku tak ingin putus.." ucapnya lagi, aku menatapnya heran.

"tapi.."

"tak ada tapi – tapian, aku tak ingin putus, kau tak bisa sesukamu seperti ini" ucapnya keras, aku menghela napas.

"tapi kita tak saling mencintaikan.. aku harus mengakhiri semuanya.. kita harus berakhir, aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu, tapi itu tak lebih dari rasa sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya.." jawabku datar, Taeyong menatapku tak percaya, ia menggeleng keras.

"tidak.. kau tau betapa selama ini aku berusaha membuat kau nyaman disampingku, bahkan aku berhasil membuat kau tertawa walau hanya sejenak, tapi itu tak bergunakah..? sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku, aku terluka bila seperti ini.. aku terluka melihat kau mencintai Jaehyun.. " ucapnya dengan nada seperti menahan marah, aku diam dan hanya dapat menunduk.

"maafkan aku Taeyong.." ucapku pelan, lalu berbalik ingin pergi.

"YAA…! AKU MENCINTAIMU DOYOUNG-A…!" aku menghentikan langkahku dan diam terpaku, mataku membesar karena kaget dan jantungku berdetak kencang, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"aku.. aku mencintaimu… tak'kah kau sadari itu, semuanya, semua perhatianku…apa tak kau sadari, apa tak kaulihat aku yang seperti ini mencintaimu..aku benci bila mengingat namamu sekarang adalah Jung Doyoung.. aku benci kau menangis karena orang lain… aku benci..aku bahkan membiarkan Jae membenciku hanya karena aku dekat denganmu" aku tetap diam membisu, rasanya nafasku tercekat hingga membuatku sedikit terengah – engah.

Sebuah tangan merangkul tubuhku dari belakang membuatku kaku.

"jangan pergi kumohon.. jangan membuatku tak dapat melihat dimana dirimu berada, aku tak mau melihat langit yang berbeda dnegan langit yang kau lihat, aku tak mau menhirup udara yang ebrebda darimu..kumohon Doyoung-ah... jangan tinggalkan aku.." aku merasa setetes air membasahi tanganku, aku terdiam lalu dengan perlahan aku berbalik, ternyata Pria didepanku ini sedang meneteskan airmatanya, dan itu semua karenaku, Pria yang sudah berbaik hati menjaga dan melindungiku, memelukku selama ini, menenangkan aku saat aku menangis kenapa sekarang aku yang menyakitinya, apakah ini yang dirasakan Ten saat Jaehyun melepasnya.

Dengan perlahan kuhapus airmatanya, ia langsung memegang tanganku dan menciumnya, aku melihat itu semua dengan hati teriris, kenapa aku membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"aku.. benar - benar minta maaf.. aku selalu membuat semua orang menangis, tapi percayalah setelah aku kembali nanti.. kau akan dapat melihat wajahku yang bahagia, aku hanya akan pergi mencari kehidupan, aku hanya mencari kebahagian Tae-ah, hanya kebahagian" bisikku lembut, airmata menetes dipipiku, Taeyong menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku ingin memeluknya, menenangkannya dan memohonnya untuk tak menangis.

"izinkan aku untuk mencari kebahagian" lanjutku, Taeyong terus menatapku lalu tak lama ia menunduk.

"jadi, aku akan merelakanmu..?" tanyanya, aku kembali terdiam, Taeyong balas menghapus airmataku.

"kalau begitu, kembalilah nanti kembalilah dengan tawa bahagia, setelah itu, jangan pernah menangis karena apapun lagi, jangan.., aku rela, bila kita akhiri ini, asal berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali membawa kebahagian.. janjilah kau akan kembali pada kami" ucapnya lembut kali ini sambil tersenyum, aku menatapnya dengan rasa lega dihatiku.

"aku berjanji…" ucapku pelan, Taeyong kembali terdiam, ia menatapku ragu sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya

"tapi ada yg ingin kutanyakan padamu.." aku hanya mengangguk

"Apa itu..?"

"setidaknya selama kita pacaran, apakah ada sekali hatimu hanya untukku apakah pernah kau menyukaiku..?" tanyanya lembut, aku tercenung mendengar pertanyaannya, lama kami terdiam hingga aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan orang tak kusukai…, walaupun sebentar, kupikir aku pernah sangat menyayangimu, tidak sampai sekarang kau adalah orang yang akan tetap kusayangi" ucapku pelan, ya itu jawaban yang tulus dari hatiku, itu jawabanku.

* * *

" _Dad_ aku akan bercerai"

"APA…!" aku tersenyum mendengar suara kaget _Dad_ dari seberang.

"Yes _Dad_ , aku akan bercerai, besok hari kelulusanku, saat itu juga aku akan bercerai.. Jaehyun sudah setuju.."

"tapi.."

"Maafkan aku _Dad,_ tapi ini adalah keputusanku" ucapku tegas lalu mematikan telponku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, rasa sesak didadaku terasa sangat menyesakan dan perutku rasanya terasa sakit, kenapa setiap kali aku merasa stress seperti ini tubuhku menjadi begitu terasa sakit

" _Mom_.. entah berapa kali aku terjatuh pada kesalahan yang kubuat sendiri.., membuat semua orang menderita.. tapi.. sekarang aku akan mengganti itu semua.." ucapku pelan menahan rasa sakit yang begitu mendera, sambil menerawang keluar dari balkon kamarku, menatap pemandangan malam seoul yang akan kutinggalkan sebentar lagi.

"setelah perceraian ini.. aku akan meraih kebahagianku.. kebahagian yang pernah hilang dariku.." bisikku, sambil melihat kembali surat yang sedari tadi kupegang

 **SURAT CERAI**

Aku tersenyum sedih melihat tanda tangan Jaehyun yang sudah tertera disitu, saat aku menandatangani surat ini kami akan resmi bercerai.

Saat itu terjadi, aku akan berjuang kembali sendiri, mencari kebahagian untukku.

Besok pengumuman kelulusan kami, rasanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat sekali, ada senyum dan airmata yang mengiringinya.

Setelah ini aku berharap tak akan ada lagi airmata untuk kami semua..

* * *

Tbc

A/n :di chap ini ga da angst nya hahahah.. next chap bakal balik lagi ke angst.. and Yasssss Im JOHNTEN shipper yayayyayayyaya.. Honestly sebenarnya aku Yutae, Dojae, MarkHyuck, Noren, Nomin, Hanil and Johnten shipper heheheh.. soo ga mungkin bakal misahin Ten ma Johnny, abang John biar udah dead di cerita ini tapi tetap greget hahahahha.. next chap siap2 tissue..setidaknya untuk gw hahahha, nah.. sbenarnya Jae tu benci ma Tae karena dia cemburu ma Tae bukan karna ada apa - ap dan ia Tae mank beneran cinta ma Dodo.. cuman yah bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi kayak waktu dia ma Ten.. kasian kasian hohoho

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWSNYA.. bakal di update kalo review ampe 160 reviews..Bye


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

Angst gagall.. ga dapat Mood mo buat chap sedih hahhahah

* * *

Jaehyun POV

Aku berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai, rasa lelah terasa membebani tubuhku semalam aku sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan mata, aku sudah memberikan surat cerai pada Doyoung, rasanya saat memberikan itu aku kembali seperti saat aku harus menghadapi masa kecilku dahulu, saat aku harus menderita rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan, saat aku berada dalam keadaan antara akan hidup atau akan mati.

 _"_ _kumohon padamu Jae, apapun yang terjadi j_ _agalah Ten untukku.."_ entah berapa lama kata – kata itu terpatri dipikiranku, tak bisa sehari saja aku menghapusnya membuatku merasa sesak dan sakit hati, engan pelan aku menghadapkan tubuhku kecermin didepanku, kutatap tubuhku di pantulan cermin itu.

"hyung.. luka ini masih ada.. dan tak akan pernah hilang" bisikku lemah, melihat bekas luka kecil didadaku, didalam tubuh ini ada jantung orang yang paling menyayangi Ten, yang memintaku untuk menjaga kekasihnya dan tak pernah melukainya.

"aku sudah menjaga janji kita hyung.. rasanya waktu cepat berlalu..aku pernah membohongi diriku sendiri.. mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Ten dan diriku menyakini itu.. tapi setelah aku bertemu seseorang, aku baru tau.. bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta sebenarnya..tapi semua sudah menjadi sangat terlambat.." aku menghela napas pelan dan segera mengenakan baju seragamku.

"aku sudah terjatuh makin dalam"

Kembali aku menghela napas, lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, sarapan sudah tersedia, tapi Doyoung tak tampak dimanapun, ia pasti sudah berangkat sekarang.

Aku segera menenggak susu dengan cepat dan berbalik ingin pergi, tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah Amplop yang terletak diatasmeja makan, dengan cepat aku meraih map itu dan membukanya

Itu adalah surat cerai kami.

Rasanya ada ribuan pisau yang menghujam jantungku begitu saja saat melihat tanda tangan Doyoung di kertas itu, tanganku bergetar hebat dan rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis lagi.

Dengan ini kami resmi bercerai.

Dadaku terasa sesak sekali memikirkan ini, aku menggenggam Amplop it dengan kuat menahan perihnya di dadaku, dengan lunglai aku berjalan keluar apartement.

* * *

"Selamat.." teriak semua orang dengan bersemangat, aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Kami semua lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Selamat Jaehyun-ssi" aku menoleh melihat Taeyong sudah berdiri disampingku sedang memandang papan kelulusan.

"Ya.. kau juga selamat atas kelulusanmu.."jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"ya.. dan seperti biasa namamu selalu menjadi yang pertama ya.. selamat Mr. perfect.. kau makan apa sih hingga menjadi sepintar ini,sungguh menyebalkan.." decak Taeyong sambil tertawa, aku balas tertawa mendengarnya lalu kembali memandang papan itu, Ten peringkat kedua kami memang selalu bersaing dari dulu hingga sekarang dan Doyoung peringkatnya jatuh sekali dari pertama kali ia memasuki sekolah ini, aku merasa bersalah apa itu karena semua kejadian ini.

"selamat untuk kalian berdua" kami menoleh dan melihat Ten dan juga Doyoung yang datang menghampiri kami, aku melirik Doyoung yang hanya tersenyum, dia bukan istriku lagi rasanya ada yang begitu menyakitkan didalam hatiku bila mengingat itu.

"bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita berpesta.." usul Taeyong dengan gembira, Ten langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Ya.. bagus sekali mau dimana..?"tanyanya bersemangat.

"laut.. kita kepantai malam ini.. kita pesta kembang api.."usul Taeyong lagi.

" _NO_.. Ten, kau tak boleh kena udara sedingin itu"ucapku pelan, Ten langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Kembali kulirik Doyoung yang tetap diam dengan senyumnya itu, ia balas menatapku sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kelain tempat.

"tak apa, kita kelaut saja ya… ya.. aku mohon..Jaehyun-a, ini kan terakhir bagi kita yayyaya.." pinta Ten sambil mengguncang lenganku, aku menatapnya khawatir udara laut tak baik baginya, waktu kejadian Doyoung dulu saja, dia harus masuk rumah sakit selama 4 hari.

"tapi..!"

"tak ada tapi-tapian, kan kalian semua bersamaku.." potong Ten cepat, aku menatap wajahnya yang tampak pucat, lalu melirik wajah Taeyong yang seperti orang berharap banyak itu dan terakhir ke Doyoung yang malah mengangkat bahu.

"baiklah.."putusku terpaksa, Taeyong dan Ten langsung bersorak sambil ber-highfive ria, aku kembali melirik Doyoung yang tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Aku menatapnya lama, menyalurkan perasaanku lewat tatapan mata lalu balas tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu apartement kami dengan perasaan tak menentu ini pertama kalinya, aku dan Doyoung pulang sekolah bersama.

"kita.. apa perlu bicara sebentar..?" tanya Doyoung pelan, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya.

"ya.. kita perlu bicara.." jawabku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya menuju sofa, Doyoung mengikutiku dan ikut duduk disampingku, lama kami terdiam.

Apa yang sekarang dipikirkannya.

"surat cerai itu sudah kau serahkan.." tanyanya lembut, aku hanya mengangguk kaku, ia kembali tersenyum.

"kita resmi bercerai sekarang.. rasanya sedih sekali" ucap Doyoung pelan, aku menatapnya dengan pedih, ia balas menatapku.

"setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Paris, aku akan mengambil kuliah dijurusan musik, Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan itu" ucapnya sambil menerawang, aku mengerutkan kening, aku baru tau itu.

"P-Paris..?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku, Doyoung mengangguk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"ya.. aku suka bermain piano.. apa kau tak tau..?, hemmm tentu saja, _Dad_ saja tak tau, bagaimana kau tau.." ucapnya pelan, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"kau akan pergi.. meninggalkanku..?" tanyaku gugup tanpa sadar aku malah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Doyoung terdiam, ia menatapku sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kita sudah bercerai, aku tak mungkin tinggal bersamamu lagi.." jawabnya pelan, aku menunduk mendengar itu.

"apa kau akan kembali ke seoul.." tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedih dihatiku.

"aku tak tau…" jawabnya singkat, lalu menatapku lagi

.

"sudahlah, kita harus bersiap – siap nanti malam ada pestakan ? anggap saja itu pesta perpisahan.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu beranjak masuk kekamarnya.

"kenapa tersenyum seperti itu.. apa kau tak tau itu membuatku sangat sakit" bisikku lemah, apa setelah ini aku tak akan berjumpa dia lagi..?, kenapa rasa sesak didadaku bertambah lagi sekarang.

Apa semua akan berakhir seperti ini.. aku benar – benar tak tau lagi.

* * *

Doyoung pov

"yaaa…! Jangan melamun saja…" aku tersentak saat Ten mengguncang pundakku.

"kau mau kembang api yang mana, yang bentuknya cacing juga ada..?' Tanya Taeyong sambil menghidupkan kembang api dengan riangnya, Ten menghampirinya lalu ikut – ikutan menghidupkan kembang api, aku melirik Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum menatap mereka.

Tiba – tiba Taeyong berlari kearah laut lalu menyiramkan air pada Jaehyun, Jaehyun mengeram kesal, lalu mengejar Taeyong yang berlari sepanjang pantai.

"mereka terlihat akrab ya.."ucap Ten lalu duduk disampingku, aku tersenyum dan menatap Taeyong yang sekarang sedang berguling dipasir karena tertangkap Jaehyun.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya..." ucap Ten lagi, aku menoleh padanya wajahnya tampak pucat dan bibirnya tampak sedikit bergetar.

"kau tak apa..?" tanyaku khawatir, Ten hanya mengangguk lalu menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"bila aku tak ada nanti, mungkin aku akan jadi salah satu bintang dilangit itu.."ucapnya pelan, aku menatapnya sedih.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, kau masih punya banyak waktu.. jangan mengatakan hal itu.."balasku semakin khawatir, tubuh Ten tampak bergetar, ia terlihat sangat kedinginan.

Aku segera melepas jaket yang kukenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Ten, ia hanya tersenyum.

"banyak waktu yang tersisa..?"bisiknya pelan, aku menyentuh kening Ten terasa panas sekali.

"Ten, kita kembali saja ya, kita sudah cukup bersenang – senang malam ini.. kau tampak tak sehat" tanyaku dengan kuatir, tapi Ten hanya menggeleng keras.

"tidak.. aku hanya sedikit merasa lelah..dan Doyoung Please… aku hanya ingin bersama kalian sekarang.." jawabnya keras kepala, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas dipasir, sejenak aku melirik Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang masih saling kejar mengejar dengan riangnya, aku menghela napas pelan lalu ikut berbaring disebelah Ten.

"rasanya sakit sekali saat kau menyuruhku untuk mati.." aku melirik Ten yang tertawa kecil.

"Tan-ah.. Maafkan aku.. aku jahat sekali saat itu" bisikku serak rasa sesal kembali mengerubungi hatiku, Ten menggeleng kecil.

"its okay Do… aku mengerti… sejujurnya aku sangat bahagia sekarang.. kita berteman lagi, Taeyong dan Jaehyun juga mulai akrab, rasanya lengkap sudah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, aku menelan ludah getir.

"aku bahagia… benar – benar bahagia… terima kasih sudah mau bersahabat denganku.. terima kasih.." bisiknya pelan, aku tak kuasa lagi menahan airmata yang mengenang dipelupuk mataku. rasanya sakit sekali melihat dia mengatakan itu.

"aku benar – benar menyayangimu.. Doyoung-a, kalau aku bertemu Johnny nanti.. aku akan bercerita tentangmu padanya, tentang Jaehyun dan Taeyong hyung, pasti dia akan senang mendengarnya.." Aku menutup mulutku tubuhku bergetar, menahan suara isakanku yang memaksa keluar.

Ten menatap langit dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya, ia semakin pucat saat aku melihatnya.

"bertemu.. mencintai.. bersama.. dan berpisah.. semua selalu terjadi dalam kehidupan manusia.. tak ada yang dapat menghindarinya.. dan aku benar – benar bahagia bertemu kalian" ucap Ten dengan suara lemah, aku memalingkan wajahku tak ingin melihatnya, airmata terus menetes dipipiku.

"kalau aku ingin mengucapkan semuanya… terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, itu yang dapat kuucapkan.." tubuhku semakin tergoncang Menahan isakan yang akan keluar, aku terus menutup mulutku agar suara tangisku tak terdengar.

"entah mengapa.. aku jadi sangat mengantuk.." bisik Ten pelan, aku menoleh padanya ia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis walaupun dapat kulihat setetes airmata menetes dipipinya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pedih, lalu mendudukan tubuhku kembali dengan pelan, aku menghapus airmataku, aku menoleh melihat Ten yang tertidur diatas pasir.

"aku menyayangimu Ten-a aku tak bohong aku benar – benar menyayangimu.. maafkanlah aku yang selalu egois selama ini, maafkan aku yang menyakiti perasaanmu.. dan terima kasih atas semuanya.."bisikku pelan, Ten tetap tersenyum wajahnya terlihat tenang sekali.

"yaa…. Kalian mau bergabung..?" seru Jaehyun pada kami, ia dan Taeyong sedang bermain air laut sekarang.

"tidak… aku akan menemani Ten saja.." jawabku, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk lalu mulai bermain lagi, aku menoleh pada Ten lalu menatap langit dengan senyum tersungging dibibirku.

"Ten.. kau tau, aku dulu merasa sangat menderita.. tapi tak lagi sekarang… aku bahagia.. kalian semua yang membuatku bahagia..jadil.. kumohon teruslah hidup dan menjadi sahabatku.."ucapku pelan, airmata kembali menetes.

"tetaplah hidup dan buatlah keajaiban sekali lagi.. tetaplah bersama kami.. aku mohon padamu"

"semua yang terjadi bagai mimpi untukku, semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat.. aku tak menyangka, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat seperti ini dan itu semua karena dukungan kalian,kau, Jaehyun dan Taeyong.. terima kasih" bisikku sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali menoleh pada Ten, ia tetap terpejam aku segera memperbaiki jaketku yang menyelimutinya, wajahnya pucat sekali.

Saat itu aku menyadari sesuatu…

mataku terbuka lebar, detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dengan gemetar tanganku menyentuh pipi Ten, berharap yang kupikirkan sekarang tak benar.

"hey..Ten.. Ten-a" panggilku dengan suara serak, tenggorokanku terasa sakit sekali.

"Ten….. Ten.. bangunlah.."panggilku lagi,dadaku terasa begitu sesak dan tubuhku terguncang hebat.

"tidak…kumohon TEN….bangun….cepat Bangun!" jeritku keras sambil mengguncang tubuh Ten, tapi ia tak kunjung membuka matanya, airmata terus mengalir dipipiku dan aku terus menguncang tubuhnya, mencoba membangunkannya

"jangan tidur lagi.. aku mohon. Bangunlah..Please.. bangun.." isakku keras, sepertinya Taeyong dan Jaehyun mendengar jeritanku, mereka menghampiri kami dengan cepat.

"Doyoung ada apa..mengapa kau.."ucapan Jaehyun terhenti saat melihat tubuh Ten yang teta diam didalam pelukanku dan aku yang terus menangis keras mendekap tubuh Ten dengan erat.. aku menoleh pada mereka dengan tatapan hancur, tubuhku bergetar airmata membuat pandangan dan pikiranku kabur.

Jaehyun jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh lemas sambil menatap tubuh Ten dengan pandangan kosong.

Sedangkan Taeyong hanya mematung ditempat tanpa tau harus berbuat apa.

Aku terus menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Ten yang sudah tak bernafas,

hanya senyuman yang kini tersisa diwajah itu.

 _"bila aku tak ada nanti, mungkin aku akan jadi salah satu bintang dilangit itu.."_

* * *

Tbc

A/n :yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy next adalah chap terakhir..

Maybe hahahah.. jangan lupa reviews dan sekali lagi saya mohon jangan hanya 'Next atau lanjut' sebagai reviews karena kalian menginginkan saya update tapi sepertinya maaf kalian kurang menghargai kerja saya kalau mereview seperti itu.. kadang motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan hilang bila menemukan review seperti itu.. mungkin setelah FF ini selesai saya bakal menghapus FF ini karena ada sesuatu dan lain hal.. tapi saya tetap mengusahakan memeberikan yang terbaik untuk next chap

..BTw Haechan is loveable.. kita harus support baby chan..dia bias ku setelah Doyoung walaupun aku suka semua di NCT tapi Haechan have special place in my heart, apapun yang ia lakukan kita harus tetap bersama dia selama itu ga menyakitkan orang lain atau Haechan sendiri.. Lee DongHyuck I LOVE UU


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : Tell Me What Is Wrong, Tell Me What Is LOve

Cast : Kim Doyoung (17)

Jung JaeHyun (17)

Lee TaeYong (18)

Chittaphon/ Ten (17)

* * *

 _"bila aku tak ada nanti, mungkin aku akan jadi salah satu bintang dilangit itu.."_

* * *

"ayo kita pulang.." Jaehyun berucap lembut padaku tapi aku tak bergeming, mataku terus menatap makam dimana kini Ten terbaring.

Aku terus – terusan menghapus airmata yang bahkan tak menunjukan tanda ingin berhenti.

Dengan pelan aku mendekati eomma Ten yang masih menangis sambil mengelus foto Ten yang tersenyum.

"eomma tau..Ten.. pasti Tenny bahagiakan disana… tapi kenapa airmata ini tak juga berhenti" ucap eomma Ten dengan sedih, aku hanya menunduk, lalu memeluknya merasakan kesedihan yang sama yang kini kami rasakan, kutatap makam itu dengan rasa sesak didadaku.

"selamat tinggal Ten..selamat tinggal untuk selamanya..kami menyayangimu"

* * *

Aku menatap fhoto _Mom_ dengan perasaan rindu, lalu perlahan memasukannya kedalam koperku.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Ten meninggalkan kami, rasanya masih susah membayangkan dia sudah tak ada, aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana kami bertemu, saat itu aku menangis karena melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan _Mom_.

Tiba – tiba sebuah ketukan terdengar dipintu kamarku, aku menoleh lalu menutup koperku dengan cepat.

"Ya.. masuklah.." jawabku pelan, pintu terbuka dan Jaehyun masuk , ia menatapku dalam diam.

"kau.. benar – benar akan pergi besok..?" tanyanya, sambil melirik koper yang ada dihadapanku, aku hanya mengangguk.

"kita sudah bukan suami istri lagi Jaehyun-ssi, susah bagiku untuk tetap disini, Paris adalah impianku, mungkin ini akan sangat menyedihkan bagiku… tapi aku harus menjalani hidupku sendiri mulai sekarang.." ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya, Jaehyun diam memperhatikanku. Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkannya

"apa kita tak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini..?" tanyanya pelan, aku tercenung, itu mungkin saja,karena aku bahkan tak tau apa yang akan kulakukan setelah lulus kuliah nanti, dengan berat aku melangkah menuju balkon kamarku dan diam menatap pemandangan malam seoul yang gemerlapan, Jaehyun mengikutiku lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar balkon, sambil ikut memandang ke pemandangan malam di hadapan kami

"aku tak tahu.. setelah lulus kuliah.. aku akan bekerja, mungkin susah bagiku untuk kembali ke seoul, aku bahkan tak mungkin kembali menemui _Dad_.." desahku sedih.

"kau berkata seakan, ingin menghilangkan dirimu.."keluhnya pelan, aku tersenyum getir mendengar itu.

"Doyoung-a.. pernikahan kita.. rasanya berlalu dengan banyak mengorbankan orang lain ya…" aku menatap Jaehyun dengan pedih, setelah aku pergi mungkin hanya orang ini saja yang akan kurindukan, Jaehyun menoleh melihatku tapi aku segera memalingkan wajahku, rasanya airmata sudah mulai mengenang mataku.

"kita bertemu.. setelah itu kita berpisah.. banyak yang kita lalui ya.." lanjutnya. Aku berusaha tersenyum tapi yang ada hanya senyum menyedihkan.

"aku tak pernah berbohong padamu.. aku saat mengatakan mencintaimu.. aku tak pernah berbohong…" aku mengangkat wajahku dengan sedih.

Aku memang menuduhnya berbohong waktu dilaut, aku sungguh ingin percaya kalau Pria ini mencintaiku

"Doyoung-a,Aku benar – benar mencintaimu"

"aku mengerti.." jawabku pelan, Jaehyun menatap langit malam dengan senyum kecil.

"bahkan sampai saat Inipun.. aku hanya mencintaimu..." setetes airmata menetes dengan mulusnya dipipiku, rasanya ada yang begitu sakit saat dia mengucapkan itu, sakit sekali..

"aku tak tau setelah ini, apa bisa berhenti mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi aku akan mencoba bertahan.. dulu aku sempat ingin melepasmu karena sebuah janji yang kubuat dengan seseorang, tapi sekarang… aku sudah melunasi janji itu.."ucapnya seperti bicara pada diri sendiri, aku menunduk rasanya dadaku berdegub kencang saat itu.

"entah nanti kau akan melupakanku dan bertemu orang lain, menikah dengan orang lain..aku tak perduli.. karena mencintaimupun.. sudah cukup bagiku.."lanjutnya lagi, kali ini aku benar – benar terisak, aku tau semuanya membuatku dan dia terluka, kenapa kami bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Jaehyun mendekatiku, lalu menghapus airmataku dengan lembut, ia tersenyum manis sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

"aku benar – benar mencintaimu Doyoung-a, jadi kembalilah bila kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku..kembalilah nanti.. aku akan selalu menunggumu.."bisiknya lembut, aku menatapnya dengan sedih.

"a-aku Juga mencintaimu Jaehyun-ssi.. "balasku serak, Jaehyun tersenyum manis sekali, lalu perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan ia menyentuhku.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu memeluk tubuhku erat.

"malam ini bolehkah aku memilikimu setidaknya terakhir kali memilikimu.."bisiknya, aku terpaku sesaat, lalu mengangguk sedih.

"hanya malam ini, mari kita saling memiliki"

* * *

Aku menatap sekitarku dengan pandangan sedih, memperhatikan kamar yang pernah kutinggali beberapa bulan ini, lalu mataku tertumbuk pada Jaehyun yang masih tertidur diranjang, pipiku memerah seketika, bila mengingat apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam.

"padahal kita sudah bercerai, tapi kita melakukan itu.." ucapku pelan, lalu perlahan aku berjalan menuju Jaehyun yang tidur dengan lelapnya

.

Aku berjongkok disampingnya mengawasi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur, tanganku bergerak menyentuh rambutnya, dahinya, hidungnya lalu bibirnya, airmata langsung menetes dipipiku.

"terima Kasih Jaehyun-a, aku benar – benar mencintaimu… suatu saat bila kita memang berjodoh mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi.."bisikku, lalu mencium keningnya lembut, lalu berdiri dan mengambil koperku, aku berjalan menuju keluar kamar, tapi sejenak aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh pada Jaehyun, yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya

." _goodbye_ _..goodbye My Love_.." bisikku

"aku mencintaimu.. Jung Jaehyun..." bisikku pelan, lalu menghapus airmataku dan berjalan meninggalkan apartement itu.

Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku akan melihatmu...

* * *

 **Jaehyun pov**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, lalu duduk mengawasi semuanya, Doyoung.. dimana dia, bukannya semalam ia tidur disampingku.

Aku berjalan perlahan lalu membasuh wajahku, kuperhatikan wajahku dicermin sejenak, seperti ada yang terlupakan, yang memenuhi ingatanku saat ini adalah apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam.

Rasanya jantungku berdegub kencang mengingat hal itu, aku benar – benar memilikinya..

Tiba – tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu, rasa takut mulai menjalari hatiku, aku berlari keluar dan mencari koper Doyoung.. sudah tak ada.. dengan panik aku mencari barang – barangnya di lemari juga tak ada.

"Tidak.." bisikku gugup, lalu dengan tangan gemetar aku menghubungi nomer Doyoung, tapi hanya untuk mengetahui kalau ia mematikannya.

"Tidak Doyoung… jangan lakukan ini padaku…" ucapku serak, lalu tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengambil jacketku dan berlari keluar.

Mengemudikan mobilku secepat yang aku bisa, aku berhenti di airport lalu berlari masuk dengan terburu - buru

"Doyoung-ah.. kau dimana.."ucapku kalut , rasanya hatiku sakit sekali saat ini, kenapa dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti ini. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dengan gugup, tak ada tanda – tanda Doyoung, dimana dia..? aku segera berlari mencari Doyoung kesana kemari seperti orang gila, orang – orang yang melihatku tampak heran tapi aku tak peduli aku terus berlari sambil meneriakan nama Doyoung, berharap dia ada dibelakangku dan mengatakan

 _'aku kembali'._

Lalu terdengar suara pesawat lepas landas, dengan gugup aku menoleh melihat pesawat itu.

Itukah pesawat Doyoung..? tanpa sadar aku terduduk lemas, dengan rasa kecewa dihatiku, aku menoleh melihat pesawat itu lagi.

Sekarang dia benar – benar pergi…..

* * *

 **Doyoung pov**

Aku mengambil nafas pelan, lalu segera memasuki rumah yang sudah sangat kurindukan itu. _Dad_ duduk disalah satu kursi dengan pandangan dingin padaku.

"untuk apa kau kembali.., kau bertindak diluar perkataan _ku_ "ucap Dad dengan datar, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Dad itu keputusanku.. lagipula aku hanya ingin berpamitan.." ucapku pelan. Dad terdiam lalu ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya.

"Ya.. aku akan pergi, aku akan berkuliah dijurusan yang kuinginkan.."lanjutku lagi " _Dad_ terima kasih untuk semuanya.. terima Kasih karena sudah membesarkanku seperti ini.. dan Terima kasih telah mengenalkan aku dengan Jaehyun, karena itu aku mendapatkan kebahagian.. mendapatkan setidaknya senyumanku kembali.." rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi, tapi aku harus kuat, aku tak boleh lemah saat ini.

"aku akan pergi mencari kebahagianku sendiri, kebahagian yang entah sudah berapa lama menghilang dariku" bisikku pelan, lalu berjalan dan berlutut dikaki Dad, dengan lembut kupeluk kakinya, rasanya tubuh Dad bergetar saat itu.

"aku benar – benar menyayangi _Dad_ … hanya _Dad_ lah yang kumiliki didunia ini..terima kasih _Dad._." ucapku pelan, lalu segera berdiri dan menatap Dad yang memalingkan wajahnya tak mau melihatku, aku tersenyum sedih.

"selamat tinggal Dad, dan _again_ Terima kasih untuk semuanya."ucapku lalu menundukan wajahku, dan berjalan pergi tapi langkahku terhenti dipintu, aku menoleh pada Dad yang sekarang sedang menunduk tak berbicara apapun juga.

"Dad.." panggilku pelan, Dad mengangkat wajahnya melihat padaku, aku mengambil nafas pelan.

"apakah pernah sekali saja Dad merasa aku sangat penting untuk Dad..?, apakah pernah sekali saja Dad tak menganggapku sebagai kesialan.. apakah pernah sekali saja Dad menganggapku bukan penyebab kecelakaan _Mom_.. dan apakah pernah Dad menyayangiku sekali saja…?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar, aku berusaha menahan tangisku, Dad tak menjawab ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat, aku menelan ludah getir melihat Dad seperti itu.

"selamat tinggal Dad.." bisikku lalu berjalan pergi.

Selamat tinggal semuanya..

* * *

8 tahun berlalu..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar airport dengan langkah ringan. Aku berhenti sejenak lalu memperhatikan langit biru yang sudah lama tak kulihat, yang sudah lama kutinggalkan.

"seoul… aku kembali" ucapku pelan, lalu tersenyum riang, rasanya lama sekali. 8 tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Aku menghentikan sebuah taxi dan menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah lama ingin kudatangi.

"sudah sampai Tuan.." ucap supir taxi itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku tersenyum lalu membayar ongkos taxi dan segera turun.

Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu memandang pemakaman dihadapanku, dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju kesebuah makam. Melepaskan kacamataku lalu duduk disampingnya, dan meletakan bunga yang kubawa diatasnya, aku tersenyum melihat wajah gembira Pria di photo itu.

"Ten-a, aku kembali.." ucapku pelan..

"aku benar – benar merindukanmu.. 8 tahun sudah setelah kepergianmu… apa kau bahagia disana bersama Johnny..?" tanyaku sambil melirik sebuah makam disamping makam Ten, itu makam kekasihnya Johnny.

"Oh ya aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan seorang producer musik, sebentar lagi aku akan mengadakan sebuah konser diseoul, aku juga akan menetap disini.."ucapku pelan.

"pasti bahagia ya.. akupun juga bahagia sekarang..

"entahlah.. aku memang bahagia sekarang.. semua kesuksesan sudah kudapat.. tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam lubuk hatiku.. mungkin dia sudah bahagia sekarang.. tapi hatiku tetap tertuju padanya…" aku tersenyum kecil saat mengucapkan itu.

Dengan lembut aku mengelus makam Ten.

"terima kasih ya… mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengunjungimu…"ucapku pelan, lalu segera berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi langkahku terhenti saat mataku menangkap sosok tubuh yang sedang berjalan kearahku, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan juga langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, bunga yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

Lama kami terpaku saling menatap, tubuhku terasa bergetar hebat, rasa rindu yang sudah 8 tahun kupendam, mendesak keluar membuat dadaku terasa sakit.

Kami masih saling terpaku, aku menatap wajah yang juga sedang menatapku seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, lalu dengan perlahan aku menunduk lalu tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat wajahku, dengan pelan aku melangkahkan kakiku begitupun orang didepanku, ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga kami sudah berdiri saling berhadapan.

Terasa hawa canggung disekitar kami, aku berusaha tersenyum semakin lebar, orang itu akhirnya tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sudah sangat kurindukan, senyum yang bahkan tak bisa kulupakan 1 detik pun selama 8 tahun ini.

"hey perkenalkan aku yang Jaehyun.. 25 tahun" ucapnya pelan suaranya terdengar bergetar sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Kim Doyoung.. 26 tahun.. seorang pianis senang berjumpa denganmu.."ucapku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

Ia menggenggam tanganku lembut, lalu entah sejak kapan ia menarik tanganku hingga ia dapat memeluk tubuhku, erat sekali aku merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat dari pelukan itu, aku tersenyum lalu balas memeluk tubuhnya menumpahkan rasa rindu yang sangat menyesakan dadaku selama ini.

"selamat datang Doyoung, selamat datang kembali.." bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup rambutku.

"ne.. aku kembali.." jawabku dengan senyum bahagia.

Tak perlu kata – kata atau penjelasan, kami sama – sama mengetahui kalau kami tak pernah berubah.. perasaan kami tak pernah berubah

Kami masih saling mencintai...

* * *

"yaa.. kau cantik sekali Doyoung-a.." aku menoleh melihat Taeyong yang sedang berdiri memperhatikanku dari belakang, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku laki – laki hyung..tapi terima kasih" jawabku tulus, lalu kembali melihat bayanganku dipantulan cermin.

Aku kembali tersenyum ini kedua kalinya aku mengenakan baju ini, tuxedo putih untuk pernikahanku hari ini.

"kau memang benar – benar cantik, tak salah aku memilihmu.. aku benar – benar..aww" Taeyong tak melanjutkan omongannya, Karena sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"ya… apa yang kau lakukan Doyoung itu sudah menjadi istriku tau.. lagipula istrimu sedang melihatmu tuh dasar.." gerutu Jaehyun kesal, aku tertawa melihat mereka, Taeyong hanya Tertawa mengejek lalu berlari menuju istrinya yang belakangan ku ketahui bernama Yuta seorang atlit sepak bola yang berkebangsaan jepan, Yuta hanya tertawa tanpa rasa kasihan melihat Jaehyun yang sedan mengejar Suaminya dengan gemas.

"dasar… padahal sudah tua masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil.." aku menoleh mendengar suara sinis itu, Mark sudah berdiri disampingku, ia menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum manis.

"Jung Doyoung..hemmm nama itu entah mengapa rasanya aneh sekali" ucapnya pelan, aku hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu melirik Pria imut disampingnya"Selamat Hyung, ini kedua kalinya kau menjadi ehm Jung Doyoung,

"inikah Anak yang sering kamu ceritakan di email itu..?" tanyaku penasaran, pipi Mark terlihat memerah, ia hanya mengangguk, lalu Anak disebelahnya segera mengangguk hormat padaku.

"hallo Doyoung Hyung, namaku lee Donghyuck, tapi Hyung bias memanggilku Haechan artinya bintang yang bersinar terang.." ucapnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar, wahhh.. manis sekali

selera Mark memang tak jelek hehehe.

"hallo Haechanie.." jawabku balas tersenyum ramah, lalu melirik Mark yang tampak malu – malu saat Haechan mengelayutkan tangannya pada Mark.

"dia sering cemburu padamu Hyung, saat aku menceritakan tentangmu pasti dia jadi cemberut.." ucap Mark tiba – tiba sambil tertawa menggoda, Donghyuck langsung memukul lengan Mark malu, aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu menoleh kearah pintu masuk, senyumku langsung hilang begitu mengenali siapa yag sedang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"Dad.." desisku pelan, Dad hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearahku.

"lama tak bertemu… rasanya lama sekali.." ucapnya pelan, aku menunduk aku sangat merindukan Dad, aku tak pernah bertemu dia sejak, aku berpamitan dulu.

"terima kasih sudah datang kepernikahanku Dad" ucapku gugup, Dad kembali tersenyum.

dengan lembut, aku menatap Dad dengan rasa penasaran.".. ada yang Dad ingin katakan padamu.." ucap Dad

"Doyoung-ah..Dad akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dulu.. Dad tak pernah menganggapmu kesialan, rasanya canggung sekali bila Dad harus memanjakanmu.. Dad selalu menyayangimu.. Karena kau satu – satunya harta yang Dad punya didunia ini" airmata langsung jatuh b

egitu saja mendengar ucapan Dad, ucapan yang selalu ingin aku dengar, Dad memeluk tubuhku, dan mengelus rambutku lembut, lama sekali aku harus menunggu saat seperti ini..

"ehmmm.. maaf mengganggu." Aku menoleh pada Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum pada kami, Dad juga tersenyum.

"tapi Appa, aku mau menculik istriku dulu ya.." ucap Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tanganku erat dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah diajak berlari pergi oleh Jaehyun menuju mobil, terdengar panggilan – panggilan terkejut yang memanggil nama kami berdua dari dalam gedung pernikahan.

Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya,sebentar – bentar dia menoleh padaku dengan senyumnya yang manis, aku balas tersenyum rasanya bahagia sekali saat ini, Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya dan mengajakku kearah sebuah makam.

"yaa..! Ten-a.. yaa Johnny hyung.." panggil Jaehyun pelan dihadapan makam Ten dan Johnny.

"lihatlah ini istriku.. bagaimana dia cantikkan…?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menunjukan jari kami yang mengenakan cincin pernikahan.. aku tersenyum malu mendengar ucapannya.

"pokoknya kalian disurga harus mendoakan kami… biar selalu bersama selamanya.." lanjut Jaehyun dengan nada memaksa.

"oya doakan juga kami punya 4 orang anak.." aku langsung melirik Jaehyun ngeri.

"aku mau 2 anak" sambarku cepat, Jaehyun mencibir.

"cih.. aku mau 4 anak, pokoknya anak yang pertama, kedua.. ketiga.. yang keempat…"

"yaaaa…!" jeritku keras, Jaehyun menatapku dengan cemberut.

"aku Cuma mau 2 jangan banyak- banyak..lagipula nama yang kau berikan pasti akan aneh sekali.." ucapku kesal.

"tidak harus 4.." jawabnya keras kepala.., aku menatapnya sadis.

"pokoknya 2 , kau pikir enak mengurus anak…, hanya 2 titik..!" ucapku sambil mejulurkan lidah dan berlari, Jaehyun menatapku kesal.

"yaaa…! JUNG DOYOUNG AWAS kAU.. pokoknya aku mau empaaatttt…!" seru Jaehyun sambil mengejarku, aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku mengejeknya sambil tertawa riang.

 _Apa kau bahagia sekarang Doyoung-a…? ne…_ _MOM_ _aku sangat bahagia…. Aku sudah dapat tawaku lagi sekarang.. aku bahagia..!_

* * *

 **Author pov**

Tanpa Doyoung dan Jaehyun sadari 2 sosok putih melayang- layang sedang mengawasi mereka.

"ya ampun mereka itu.. masa kejar – kejaran dipemakaman begitu, lagipula kenapa masih pakai baju pengantin seperti itu, jadi kotor kan.." ucap Ten sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, Johnny hanya tertawa kecil.

"itu tanda mereka sangat bahagia, hehehe" jawabnya, Ten balas Tertawa

"lagipula kenapa harus bertengkar karena anak sich.., berapapun kan tak masalah.."gerutu Ten kecil, Johnny melirik Ten dengan senyum Nakal

"ya.. Ten-a, apa kau juga mau anak..?" tanyanya menggoda, Ten menatap Johnny sadis.

"kau ini.." sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Johnny

"kita ini sudah jadi malaikat tau… mana bisa.." jawab Ten kesal, Johnny hanya tertawa sambil meringis.

"yaaa sebenarnya kau maukan… ayo kita bikin…" ajak Johnny dengan pandangan siap menerkam, Ten mundur beberapa langkah melihat wajah Johnny yang mengerikan dan sudah siap menyerangnya itu…

"NO JOHNNNN..!

ME…._

THE END

* * *

A/N : akhirnya END JUGA ni FF... hooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.. tetap reviews ya semuanya.. oh ya ada yang mau epiloge untuk masing - masing pasangan, misalnya bagaimana jadiannya Yutae and Markhyuck atau cerita romancenya Johnten waktu masih dirumah sakit heheheh.. just tell me okay, bakal ditampung smeuanya...

Terima kasih udah selalu bersama Author di beberapa chaps ini.. dan buat yang reviews, follow and Fave terima kasih banyak maaf ga bisa balas semuanya... tapi semuanya sangat menyenangkan.. oh ya..

still

Please Dont be plagiat okay...ILUTM


End file.
